Your Guardian Angel
by xxpaperheartxx
Summary: Gaara wasn't always alone as a child. He had a friend once, but like all good things in his life, she was taken away from him. Six years later they meet again. Will Gaara's vow to find someone to love and protect bring him closer to her? GaaraxOC
1. Memories

**I am only saying this once, but it applies to every chapter under the story title ' Your Guardian Angel'. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my own original charactors Emiko Chou, Sota, Hiroshi, and Emiko's parents as well as Sota's sister. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**!

* * *

><p>Name: Emiko Chou<p>

Meaning: Child graced with beauty. Butterfly

" Hey! Toss it over here!"

" I'm open!"

" No fair! Your taller than me!"

"Run, he's catching up!"

"We win!"

"Yay! Emiko, your the best!" A small group of children were playing with a red ball in the park. The sun was setting, and the

children knew they would have to leave soon. Their parents wouldn't be happy if they came home late again. Especially since 'it' might come out soon. A boy of about seven with dark hair and dark eyes patted a small girl on the back. She was about six years old. Her hair was cut very short, so short that her bangs always fell in her face. She hated it, but her mother insisted that it looked cute. She personally thought she looked like a boy. The boys name was Sota, and he was the leader of sorts of the small group of kids.

" Yeah, good job" another girl said, the rest of the kids tagging along side her. Emiko closed her purple eyes and smiled at them.

" well, i have to get going. My mom'll kill me if I'm not home before dark again." A few kids nodded in agreement before waving and running off.

" We should probably get going to." Sota said, grabbing his little sisters hand. " You coming?"

"Nah" Emiko shook her head, giving them a cheery look. " I'll give them some time to cool off first." She was of course, referring to her parents. Sota and his sister nodded sadly, understanding what she meant.

" Be careful" He said, turning around and leaving. Emiko just nodded. When he and his sister were finally gone, Emiko trudged over to the swing set.

" i can't go home." She muttered, hanging her head. " but now I'm all alone." She slowly rocked herself back and fourth, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

" Who are you?" A small voice snapped Emiko out of her thoughts. She squeaked in surprise and fell off the swing.

" ow." She groaned, slowly peeling herself off the ground. Dirt clung to the trail her tears had left behind. Her clothes were slightly dirty now, and the hand she was holding over her nose had a scratch on the back. Emiko looked up to see who had scared her, expecting one of the town bullies. Instead, she saw a small boy about her age. He had blood red hair, and light blue-green eyes. There were dark circles around his eyes, but it didn't look like makeup. He was clutching a teddy bear tightly to his chest, giving you an apprehensive look. " What the hell was that for?" She asked, her eyes watering from the pain.

"I-" He seemed crushed by her tone, and by what her first words to him had been.

Emiko noticed this, and quickly amended herself. " I'm sorry." She sighed, lowering her hand after wiping away the dirt. " you just scared me is all."

" your scared of me?" He face scrunched up even more in pain.

" What? Of course idiot! You popped up out of nowhere!" The small boy seemed confused by her response. Emiko noticed his tense stance and tried again. " jeez, it's like walking on egg shells with this boy." She huffed. " It's just, it's really late, and i thought everyone else had gone home. I wasn't expecting someone else." the small boy relaxed his face, but the grip he had on his teddy bear never lightened. " I'm Emiko!" She cheered, sticking out her hand.

" Gaara" The boy said, eyeing her hand.

" Your supposed to shake it, Gaara" She teased, wriggling her fingers around a bit. Gaara seemed to get the hint and slowly raised his hand to hers. " Good!" she laughed, holding his hand tightly for a second. Gaara flushed at the contact, and quickly removed his hand. " Wanna swing?" Emiko asked, eager to keep this boy around as long as possible. " He looks like he needs a friend." She thought, sitting back down on her swing.

" s-sure" He gently sat down on the swing next to her. He only held onto the chains with one hand, the other still clutching his bear.

" You really like that bear." She said, swinging back and forth.

" he's my friend." Gaara said, hugging the toy again.

" Oh. Well your lucky. He's really cute." Gaara watched her swing and talk with a huge smile on her face. " I have a few toys too, but i really only like one of them. He's a blue elephant." she giggled and looked away. " his name is Raphael." Gaara's lips twitched up, forming a rare smile.

" Will you...be my friend?" he asked. He looked away, not wanting to see her face when she rejected him.

" I thought we already were." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Gaara couldn't help himself. A huge smile broke out on his face.

" Hey, toss it here Emiko!" Sota called out her name, jumping up and waving his hands around.

" Kay!" She shouted, throwing the ball as hard as she could.

Sota caught it just when a scream resounded through out their group. " hey! What's wrong!" Emiko ran towards the back of the group to see one of the girls on the ground and pointing. She followed her finger to see Gaara standing there with a terrified expression. " What's your problem?" She asked, pulling the girl up. The girl stared at her like she had grown a second head. She even gasped when Emiko made her way over to Gaara.

" You okay?" She asked, looking him over. Gaara only nodded, pain already tearing through his chest.

" What is he doing here?" Sota asked, coming to the front of the group. " Go home freak!"

Gaara clutched at his heart, bowing his head in pain. " Shut up!" Emiko shouted, shocking everyone into silence.

" Your sticking up for it!" Sota uncrossed his arms and balled his hands into fists. " he's a monster!" he shouted. Emiko noticed how Gaara flinched at the word monster.

" Your the monster! She shouted, bending over to pick up a rock. Sota glared at her and did the same thing.

" he's going to kill you ya know. You shouldn't hang out with him. He isn't normal, he doesn't deserve fri-" Sota's words were cut off when he quickly dodged her rock.

" Don't you dare talk about him like that!" She shouted, standing in front of Gaara. " he's my friend! I've been hanging out with him for three months now, and I'm still alive! He is not a monster!" She enunciated each word. " so fuck off!" Emiko shouted, angry tears forming in her eyes.

" Emiko..." Gaara's weak voice calmed her down.

" it's okay Gaara!" Emiko smiled back at him. " I wont' let them hurt you." Gaara blushed a deep scarlet, his eyes wide with shock.

" She knows what i am now though..." Gaara thought, completely confused. " She should be afraid."

" You bitch!" Sota brought his arm back, than released the rock as hard as he could. Emiko shouted out in pain, dropping to the ground with her hand over her eye.

" Emiko?" Gaara's stomach dropped. His vision started to shake when he saw her shoulders shake in a silent sob. "Emiko?" he asked again, coming around to her front and kneeling down so he could see her.

" it's okay" Her voice sounded strained. Gaara tried to grab her arm, but she flinched away from his grasp. Growing tired of not seeing her face, and having her ignore him, Gaara snatched her wrist before she could move away. He gripped it tightly, moving it away from her face. " Gaara..." Blood was pouring out from a gash just above her eyebrow. Her eye was closed to prevent any from getting in her eye, but the other eye held tears.

" Blood." Gaara slowly stood back up and backed away. " your bleeding." His voice started to crack. " it's blood...they made you bleed..." The sand started moving around his feet. Emiko just watched in shock and horror as her friends face became contorted by rage. Gaara gripped his head with both hands, his eyes wide and blood shot. " THEY MADE YOU BLEED!" as if on que, the sand shot up around him, branching off into tentacles. Sota and the others were shaking now. A few smarter ones had already run off, and a few more were leaving now.

" I told you he's a freak!" Sota said, backing away. Gaara yelled out again, and this time, Sota and the ones left ran away.

" Gaara?" Emiko stood up on shaking legs, unsure of what to do. " hey, it's okay" She tried to move forward, but as soon as she did, the sand lashed out at her. Out of reflex, she managed to dodge the first one, but another soon followed. The sand wrapped painfully around her torso, lifting her off the ground. " Gaara!" She choked out, struggling against the sand. The sand only tightened, climbing further up her body.

" Gaara!" A males voice broke through Gaara's screaming . There was a rush of air, than the sound of sand hitting the ground. Emiko fell to the ground with a thud, quickly righting herself so she could see what was happening. A man, a shinobi by the looks of him, was crouched protectively in front of her. Somehow, he had gotten the sand to break away from her. Gaara was staring at both of them with an absolutely terrified expression.

" I must take her home." The man said, turning around to pick Emiko up. " Meet me back at the house." it wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. And Gaara seemed to understand that.

Emiko sat on the swings, waiting for her friend to show up. She knew he wouldn't, but something inside of her still hoped he would. A lot had happened in the past few months. After Gaara's uncle had taken her home, her parents informed her that she would be moving. Apparently, some of her clansmen lived in a village called Konoha. Emiko's mom tried explaining it to her, but her father cut her off. All he told Emiko was that she was now old enough, and it was time that she learned the Keki Genki. Emiko hadn't understood what that meant, but it was obvious that she couldn't do anything about it. She never mentioned Gaara to them. She didn't want them to blame him for what happened. Emiko had managed to find Gaara again, and told him that she wasn't mad at him. For a while, the two of them played together. Until it happened. Gaara had lost control again, and used his sand to grab onto some girl. The girl had over reacted, and when Gaara tried to bring her medicine, she shut the door in his face. Emiko didn't know everything, only what she heard as gossip on the streets.

" His uncle tried to kill him. His father ordered him too, and his siblings don't protect him." She thought, walking back home. Gaara hadn't shown up, again. " It's no wonder he's so miserable. everyone treats him like a monster." Emiko sighed and looked up at the moon. " I protect my little brother. It's what siblings do. So why don't his protect him?" She wondered out loud.

" Emiko?" A dark, but familiar voice made her jump. Her bangs fell into her eyes when she quickly turned around.

" Gaara!" She yelped, a huge smile spreading across her face. " I've been trying to find you! I have something to tell you."

" Your leaving." It was more of a statement than a question. Gaara's stance was rigid. His fists were clenched by his sides, and his head was hung. Emiko's eyes widened when he looked up at her. His eyes were narrowed, cold. The jade eyes she had come to find such comfort in were now raging with unspoken hatred. There was an undeniable blood lust surrounding his aura.

Emiko allowed her eyes to linger on the love kanji that now scared his skin. " H-how did you know?" She asked, trying her hardest to not take a step back. " This isn't Gaara"

" I don't sleep. Remember? I just watched one night." he took a step toward her, the sand already beginning to shift around him.

" You watched me?" She blinked at him.

" Why are you leaving me?" Gaara asked, taking another step closer.

Emiko finally broke, and backed up one step. " I have to. I have to go to my clansmen in Konoha and learn something." She gulped, and cleared her throat. Gaara just eyed her, the sand slowly settling back down. " Please," She took a step toward him. Than another when he didn't stop her. The sand finally reacted when Emiko reached her hand out toward him. She quickly brought her hand back to her body, cradling it against her chest. " Please, don't forget me." She asked, turning her back on him. She didn't want him to see her cry. " you might be loosing yourself, but i promise, no matter what happens I won't forget you." She gave him one last look over her shoulder, a tear accidentally slipping down her cheek. Gaara seemed shocked.

"I promise i won't forget you, Gaara. I'll come back someday."

It seemed so long ago, that she made that promise. It was six years ago to be exact. Emiko stood on the top of her house, facing the rising sun. Soft purples, and radiant pinks surrounded the glowing golden orb. A few dark clouds still dotted the sky. The air was cool and crisp, and the winds were gentle. It was the perfect weather. Emiko took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of the wind against her face. " I haven't forgotten you yet." She whispered. The wind suddenly picked up, carrying her words away with it. Emiko took one last look out over her new home, than disappeared into her house. She wrote her mom a quick note, telling her the usual.

" mom,

I'm at training with Sensei. I have been assigned to train with team 7 later on in the day. The other villages that are participating the the chunin exams are getting her today, so i might be a little late coming home. I'll be home in time to cook Hiroshi something for dinner though."

Emiko taped the note to the fridge, than headed upstairs to her room. Her room was simple. Light purple walls with a white trim, hard wood floor, and multi-colored lights on the ceiling instead of just one light in the center. There was a small desk, and her bed. Emiko went to her bed and picked up the rest of her outfit. Ever since Emiko had started training under her clansmen in the ANBU, she had taken to hiding her identity. The hokage hadn't wanted to place her on a team, seeing as her abilities were rare. He thought she would be better off if she trained directly under some of his higher ranking men, getting as strong as possible while she could. From time to time, she would be placed with one of the numbered teams to go on missions. It was just for field experience, but she was determined not to let them know who she really was.

" The less friends, the better." She thought, securing her cloth mask around her face. " I'm leaving here as soon as i can anyway, to go find Gaara. So there's no need to get attached to anyone." Emiko quickly looked herself over in her body length mirror. Her outfit was a loose fitting long sleeve black shirt tucked into a loose fitting pair of black pants. She had dark grey bandages around her forearms, up to her wrists, where fingerless gloves covered the rest of her hands. Bandages also wrapped around her calfs until her ankles. She wore thick slippers instead of the regular ninja shoes. Underneath her shirt, Emiko had tightly wrapped her chest in bandages as well, not only managing to get rid of the discomfort of wearing a bra while fighting, but succeeding in hiding the fact that she was a girl as well. Her mask was much like Kakashi's, but there was a back to it that went over her head as well. The only identifiable part of her that showed were her bright purple eyes. The metal piece that showed her villages symbol was securely tied around her forehead.

Emiko slung her sword around her shoulder, and made sure her weapons pouch was secured. When everything was set, she jumped out of her window landed easily on the parallel rooftop. Within the minute, Emiko was standing in front of the Hokage's office door. " You may enter." he said, his voice carrying easily through the doors. Emiko stepped inside, closing the doors behind her.

When she was in the middle of the room, she quickly got down on one knee, pressing her fist against the ground in a sign of submission. " you wished to see me Hokage-sama?" She questioned, keeping her gaze on the ground.

" yes." he chuckled and motioned her up. Emiko slowly stood up, keeping her posture straight. " I wish for you to take the chuunin exams." With her face as covered as it was, the only sign that she understood what he said was when her eyes widened.

" A-are you sure?" She didn't bother using the simple genjutsu to make her voice sound male on him. He obviously knew who she really was.

" Yes, you are quite ready. You have been training harder than any other genin your age. Plus, you've had the added bonus of working under an ANBU member. I truly believe you are ready to advance to the next level." The Hokage smiled at the young women, pride shining in his eyes.

" I won't let you down!" She said, bowing to him once again. " I must go to my training now, forgive me Hokage-sama." the Hokage meerely smirked and bid her farewell.

" It will be interesting to see what becomes of you, Emiko Chou." He put his chin ontop of his hands as he watched her leave.


	2. Six Year Difference

" Man their late." She scoffed, looking up at the clouds. She had been waiting for almost half an hour for Naruto, sasuke, and Sakura to show up. Emiko was on the ground, leaning up against a tree. Her legs were crossed, leaving one dangling in the air. She kept moving it up and down impatiently. "_ It's one thing for Kakashi to be late, it's kind of a given. But those three are usually on time._" Emiko sighed again. Her back was beginning to get sore, and she was wasting valuable time. If she had her way, she wouldn't have to train with the other genin. However, the Hokage insisted that she needed to learn how to work with her fellow shinobi.

" Finally!" She scolded, pushing her legs out to jump up. " took you long enough. What happened?" Emiko stretched her arms, than twisted her back. She winced slightly when it cracked in a few places.

" You won't believe it!" Naruto growled. Normally, he would run up to her and either start bothering her about her mask, or bug her to train with him. However, right now, Naruto kept his hands in his pockets and glared off into the forest.

" Huh?" Emiko stood straight, watching the three walk towards her.

" We were sort of attacked." sakura said, running her fingers through her pink hair.

"Attacked?" That got her attention. " By who?" Emiko was immediately all business. She may not have many friends here, but Naruto was the one exception. Despite the fact that he didn't know who she truly was, she still felt a connection to him. He had a monster sealed inside of him as well. People had always hated him, and shunned him because of it. He was the same as Gaara, and that had made her get closer to him. Naruto was the only connection she had to her past.

Sasuke glared at her before answering. " Sand Ninja."

The world seemed to freeze. Emiko felt her heart rate pick up. The air suddenly seemed thicker, harder to breath. Her hands began to shake, and she felt the need to sit down. Naruto's large blue eyes showed Emiko her reflection. Her eyes were impossible wide right now.

" Are you okay?" he asked, getting in her face.

" a-are you sure they were sand ninja?" Naruto backed off, giving you a weird look.

" Of course were sure." He huffed, crossing his arms.

" Is something wrong?" Sakura leaned in as well, her sickly sweet voice making you shudder. Sasuke just watched you with cold calculating eyes before speaking.

" My only goal is to return to him." Sasuke mocked you, repeating the words Kakashi had forced you to say. He said it was a way of bonding with your team. To let them know something about you. Fuck that.

"Shut up." Emiko shot him a glare. She had never liked the Uchiha brat that much. All he did was sulk, train, or belittle the few people that were trying to be there for him. Sasuke had made it clear that he didn't much care for her either. It was mostly because she had kicked his ass without really even trying the first time they fought. "_ I wonder how pissed he would be if he found out i'm a girl_" She thought, smirking to herself. But as much as she didn't like him, she understood his pain.

When she was nine years old, her father walked out on them. Of course there had been signs, like her parents arguing all the time, or them refusing to share a bed. When your that young though, you just refuse to accept the truth. For all trouble he had gone through to give your family a home in Konoha, and for all the time the two of them had spent together, it ended rather quickly. He was just gone one day. Even now, with the pain subsided, Emiko still couldn't remember the day he left. Or the entire year after that for that matter. All she remembered was training and taking care of her younger brother. Her mother had been forced to take on two jobs, and when she wasn't working she was either sleeping, or yelling at her. The divorce had made her mother very bitter. On the weekends however, her mother just wouldn't come home at all. That at least gave Emiko and Hiroshi a break from all the yelling. So in a way, Emiko knew what it was like to have your whole world turned inside out. To loose the people most precious to you.

" Is he who you mean?" Sasuke grunted out, forcing Emiko out of her thoughts. " You never said who you were looking for, but judging by the way your acting, i'm guessing he's a sand ninja." Emiko resisted the urge to slap Sasuke.

" How do i know who he is if you haven't described the people yet." Naruto giggled at your comment, covering his mouth to try and stifle the sounds. Sakura just glared at you, knowing full well that if she tried to fight you, she'd loose. And Emiko would make sure she lost badly. Stupid fan girls.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored your remark. " One was a blonde girl, and the other had purple paint all over his face. Then there was someone else. He had blood red hair and green eyes." Sasuke gauged your carefully masked emotions before continuing. " Something isn't right about him. I could feel it, his intense desire to kill. It was like all he wants is to kill people, to feel their blood."

Emiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. The world seemed to spin around her. For the first time in her life, she showed weakness to those around her by leaning against the tree for support. Nobody spoke. "_ Gaara. That has to be Gaara. Who else has blood red hair and jade eyes._" She ignored her company and just kept staring at the ground with shaky vision. " _But what does Sasuke mean?_ _Gaara never had a blood lust..._" The memory of the last time you had seen him played out in your head.

_" Your leaving me_." His voice had been so cold. So dead. She had never seen that look in his eyes before that day.

" _It can't be him_." She thought again, pushing herself off the tree. " _It can't be Gaara."_

"Hey!" Naruto's called out after his friend. " Where are you going! Your supposed to train with us!" Emiko ignored him, slowly making her way to the path that would lead back to town.

" Naruto!" Sakura scoled. " She's upset about something, leave her alone!"

" Oh...right." naruto rubbed the back of his head, watching your back with a sheepish expression.

" Pathetic." Sasuke quipped, putting his hands in his pockets. That made Emiko stop.

" Uchiha." She spat out, turning around. Sasuke barely had enough time to bring a kunai up to block Emiko from slitting his throat.

* * *

><p>" Bye Jin!" Naruto waved giddily from his porch, encouraging Emiko to turn around and give him one more wave. It had been a while since someone had called her by her code name. She hadn't needed one, as she was free to roam the village as she pleased, but she had wanted to keep her identity a secret. Thus the baggy clothes and name that literally meant man.<p>

Emiko had once again successfully kicked Sasuke's butt. He had gotten a few good shots in too. Apparently he had made a bet with Naruto somewhere along the line that he could get your mask off. Sasuke had almost done it too, managing to hook his fingers around the rim of it. " Damn Uchiha" she muttered, opening the door to her house. The sun would be setting soon, and Emiko wanted to get everything done as soon as possible. " Hey! Hiroshi! What do you want to eat!" Her voice wasn't harsh, but it was almost demanding.

" I don't care. Chicken?" Hiroshi's small form walked into the kitchen. Emiko smiled at her younger brothers appearance. It was obvious he hadn't gone anywhere today. He still had on his pj's, and his small teddy bear was clutched in his arm.

" Hiroshi?" He looked up at her, large eyes blinking. " How old are you?" Emiko knelt in front of him, smiling and waiting patiently for his answer.

He held up his fist and counted off his fingers. " Eight." He gave her a toothy grin.

" So why didn't you get dressed today? Your old enough to dress your self!" Emiko launched forward, running her fingers all over her brothers stomach.

" Stop!" he screeched, falling onto the floor. He kept laughing, trying feebly to get her away from him.

" When did mom leave?" She asked, grabbing his foot to tickle it.

" Ten minutes ago!" His voice rose in pitch when she ran her finger down his foot.

" Hmmm." Emiko stopped tickling her little brother. She leaned back on her heels, putting a finger on her chin. " Want to go out to eat? We still have at least two hours before it gets to dark."

"Yeah!" Hiroshi jumped up into the air. He was a little version of your father. Black hair and purple eyes. Emiko on the other hand, looked more like her mother. Light brown hair and a lighter shade of purple eyes.

" Go get dressed then!" Emiko playfully hit Hiroshi upside the head. Five minutes later her little brother came bounding down the stairs and grabbed onto her hand.

" your wearing that?" He gave her a skeptical look.

" why not? Were going out in public" She shrugged her shoulders, pulling the mask back over her face. " Just remember not to call me sister. It's jin." Hiroshi grumbled about it being to much trouble, but didn't protest when you started dragging him out the door.

" so where to little man?" Emiko smiled down at him.

" I'm not little." he stuck his tounge out before dropping her hand and running ahead. " Ramen!" Hiroshi gave her another toothy smile and pointed to the Ichiraku Ramen stand only ten feet away.

" Ramen again?" She slouched her shoulders before crouching down to be eye level with him. Little did she know, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had all seen her. They were going out for some ramen too, but when Naruto started screaming and jumping around because he saw her, they dragged him off to a corner to watch.

" what are you doing teme!" Naruto spat, prying Sasuke's hand off his mouth.

" Shhh you idiot!" Sakura glared at him before turning to watch her again. "We never see him outside of training! Don't you think it'd be interesting to see what he's like?"

" oh yeah..." Naruto krept forward a little to see her too. Sasuke was watching with a cold glint in his eye.

" Why would he be wearing that disguise outside of training to? Something doesn't seem right about him."

" What's this!" Emiko gasped out, grabbing the little boy in front of her's face. " When did this happen!" They all watched eagerly, wondering what was happening.

" Today!" The little boy seemed really proud of something.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's jaws all dropped at what Jin did. Jin picked up the little boy and began squeezing him and spinnign him around. They all had a noticeable eye twitch and were on the verge of fainting from shock.

" I'm so proud of you! Your growing up little brother! Oh it's all happening so fast!" Jin had tears streaming down his face and sparkles surrounding the two of them.

" What the hell?" Sasuke and Naruto muttered at the same time.

Sakura finally found her voice again, " That's so out of character."

They just watched, their eyes twitching as Jin carried his little brother into the ramen shop, laughing the whole time.

" that was weird." Naruto shuddered, rubbing his arms. " But wait! Their going to eat! He'll have to take his mask off!"

Sasuke and Sakura stared at naruto with an even more amazed expression. " naruto...that's actually smart..."

" Shut up Sasuke teme!"

" lets go!" Sasuke grabbed his teammates hands and dragged them into the small shop.

" Hm? Sasuke? Sakura? Naruto? What are you guys doing here?" Emiko did a quick hand seal under the table to activate her genjutsu. The three, four including her little brother now heard her as a twelve year old boy. Hiroshi gave her a weird look, but was used to hearing his sister like that. He looked over at the three new people his sister was talking to.

" Just eating!" The three of them answered in unison, than glared at each other.

" So who's this?" Sakura quickly asked, trying to cover Sasuke and Naruto's sighs of relief.

" Huh?" Emiko looked at her littel brother, than back up at them. " My little brother."

" He's so cute!" sakura squealed. Hiroshi just stared at her, than turned to you.

" Who's the chick?" he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Sakura dropped to the ground, sweat dropping.

" I already said their names genius. Figure it out." Emiko turned away from her brother and ordered their food.

" I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and i'm going to be Hokage someday, believe it!"

" So your Sasuke Uchiha then?" Hiroshi ignored Naruto, making him fall down as well.

" Hn."

" Jin hates you." he said simply, turning around to give Emiko a smile.

" Good boy!" She said, patting his head. Uchiha twitched, trying his hardest not to lash out and hit her in front of her brother.

" He says he kicks your butt every time the two of you fight." Hiroshi was blissfully unaware of the angry uchiha, happily slurping up the noodles that were just placed in front of him.

" So..." Naruto said, trying to diffuse the tension. " you gunna eat?" His teammates snapped to attention, leaning slightly across the counter to get a better look at her.

" _Shit_." Emiko hung her head, now understanding why they had seemed so eager. Her eyes shot everywhere, trying to find a way to keep her face hidden. " Hiroshi" She whispered, leaning down to his ear. " Time for distraction number 524" Hiroshi stopped eating, turned to give his sister a serious nod, than set his chopsticks down. The three un masked genin watched as he sucked in a deep breath, than stood up on his seat.

" Your the best brother! I love you sooooooooo much!" Hiroshi was shouting at the top of his lungs. He wrapped his arms around your head, successfully blocking anyone from seeing your face. After a few seconds of hugging, the little boy plopped back down in his seat and happily resumed eating. Emiko leaned back against hers, patting her full belly.

" This place makes some good food!" She teased, smirking over at the three distressed ninja.

* * *

><p>A boy stood on the roof of the hotel he and his teammates were staying in. The moon was almost full tonight, hanging in the sky and illuminating the village. The boy stared up at the moon with his arms crossed. His stance seemed relaxed, unaware, but in his mind he was just daring anyone to try and attack him. He wanted an excuse to tear someone apart. Needed one. His demon was getting restless, it was demanding someones blood.<p>

" were going to sleep now, Gaara." His older sisters voice drifted through the window below him. " Remember the rules." With that the window snapped shut.

" _The rules."_ The red head thought venomously. He wasn't allowed to kill anyone, at least, not yet. He almost couldn't control the blood thirsty smile that threatened to distort his features when someone landed behind him. Almost.

" Hey." the voice was obviously female. Gaara took his time turning around. He was relishing every moment before he got to rip this person apart. When his jade eyes finally settled on the figure, he was disapointed. It looked male, but than again, the person was covered from head to foot. He could only see thier eyes.

" who are you." His blood lust only increased when he saw the figure wince at the sound of his voice.

" You sound different." The person said, again in a female tone of voice. Gaara didn't portray the confusion he was feeling. Instead, he allowed his sand to slowly surround himself. " You've grown a lot too...even though i bet im still taller than you." The person behind the mask seemed to be smiling.

They dared laugh at him? Gaara lost his patients. It didn't matter anymore who this person was. All that mattered was that he made her bleed. Gaara's eyes widened a fraction just before his sand shot out to grab her. She quickly dodged it, arching her back around a tentacle that branched off. She nimbly jumped between the arms of his sand, avoiding his every attack. " Enough." Gaara rasped out, holding his hand up. His sand proved to be quicker than the girl, managing to wrap around her form before she could escape.

The girl struggled against his sand, making small noises of discomfort. When she was ten feet off the ground, Gaara began to slowly close his hand. " Gaara..." Her weak voice made him stop.

" How do you know my name?"

" Gaara...please...you don't remember me?" Her voice sounded so hurt, like she was on the verge of tears. " You promised." Gaara couldn't take it anymore. The monster inside of him was screaming for him to kill her. It was raging against its seal, making Gaara raise a hand to his head in pain.

" who are you!" He shouted, tightening the sand just a little more. She only gave him one last sad look, her bright purple eyes shining with unshed tears. Her silence finally pushed him to far. With one quick gesture, the sand crushed the figure. Instead of blood, like Gaara had been craving, a white cloud of smoke floated up into the air.

" a clone."

* * *

><p>Emiko fell over, clutching her chest and panting. A sharp pain was beginning for form in her heart. When her shadow clone was destroyed, all of its memories were brought back to her. "<em> Gaara really is gone<em>." tears streamed down her face, staining the front of her mask. Emiko lay on the tiles of her roof, curled into the fetal position. " _There's no way he can be that far gone_" She sobbed. "_ what could have happened to him?_" Another wave of pain wracked her body, making her clutch at her heart again. This pain was familiar. It happened to her often, like when she got to stressed, or upset about something. She was haveing an anxiety attack. Her breaths came in short puffs, and silent screams threatened to become audible. "Gaara!"

She cried out for her friend. For the caring little boy she had used to know. He had been so fragile, always scared of being rejected. Than she had been forced to leave him. What could have happened to make him look like that? To have a blood lust that was tangible, a blood lust that would have made even the most seasoned killers cringe in fear?


	3. Chunnin Exams

" nervous?" Sasuke's snide comment earned him a glare from Emiko. She had been talking to Kiba and Hinata about the second part of the test. The Forest of Death. Kiba and Hinata bid her farewell, running away before they could get sucked into the fight that was bound to happen.

" Only for you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke cringed at her response. Emiko blinked, than doubled over in laughter, realizing her mistake. He still thought she was a boy.

" tch. Whatever freak." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and glared at her. When she was finally done laughing, she leaned back up against her rock. From here she had a good view of Gaara's team. So far he hadn't noticed her. He had been looking around, even arousing his companions suspicions.

" But really Sasuke," He looked at her, still glaring. " Good luck. Don't let Naruto or Sakura get to hurt okay? We all know your better than both of them." Sasuke's jaw practically dropped before he quickly composed himself.

" Yeah, your right." Emiko smiled at him before turning to leave. she purposely walked in front of Gaara and his team, glancing at him. His eyes were wide, and the blood lust was back.

" G_aara_." Her eyes shined with sadness before quickly walking away.

* * *

><p>Blood dripped steadily from Emiko's right arm. Her clothes were in tatters, and she had a pronounced limp in her left leg. She had already obtained both scrolls, opened them, and was now on her way to the waiting room. She pushed open the heavy doors with her good arm, than limped to the furthest seat from the door. Emiko ignored the stares she felt from Gaara's group and gratefully sunk into the seat. She was the second group to finish. Since she didn't have a team, she had been forced to go through the exams on her own. She quickly dug through her medical bag, bringing out fresh bandages. Wincing, she ripped the rest of her right sleeve off, revealing the gash that went from her shoulder, to her elbow.<p>

" Ouch." The boy with purple paint on his face chuckled. Emiko only cast him a quick glance before smirking herself.

" Stings." She admitted, unwrapping a length of the bandages. Before wrapping her arm up, she cut part of the calf of her left pant leg off.

" Damn" he laughed again. " you really got fucked up." There was half of a senbon needle still lodged in her leg. It had broken during her flight to the main building and half had remained in her leg.

" Thank you." She coughed, slowly gripping the needle. In one jerky movement, she ripped it out of her leg. It clattered to the floor, rolling into her small puddle of blood.

" How'd you get so messed up?" Emiko finally got past her nerves and looked up at the group. Gaara's eyes were locked on her figure. Nervously, she looked back to the purple paint kid. " I'm kakuro." he explained, " and this is Temari, and Gaara."

Temari ignored her brothers words and just kept watching her. Now that the needle was out of her leg, she could easily move it around. Emiko bandaged it up, than went to her arm. " damn sound ninja" she spat, wincing in pain. " Some idiots were asleep out there. The sound pricks were going to kill them in their sleep, even though they already had their scrolls. So i killed them and and took the scroll i needed." Kankuro and Temari both scoffed at Emiko's foolishness.

* * *

><p>Days later, the second part of the exams were almost finished. Since so many had made it back alive, there had to be a short elimination round. Emiko watched match after match, wincing when some particularly nasty shots were exchanged. "looks like your up next" Konkuro smirked at her. Emiko had slowly scooted closer to the sand siblings. Eventually Konkuro had caught on and came to stand next to her. her heart was throbbing with a dull pain, and her breathing was becoming a little uneven.<p>

"_ Please remember Gaara_" She thought desperatly, glancing at him. " _This can't be the real you now._" Gaara didn't even notice her glances. He was to caught up in the fights to pay any attention to her.

" Jin of the Leaf vs. Akiko of the sound!"

Emiko launched herself over the railing, landing gracefully on her feet. Soon enough, another girl entered the ring. She had long, shaggy black hair, and wore an outfit similar to the rest of those from the sound. Emiko quickly sized her up, remembering everything her sensei had taught her. "_ Look for weaknesses. Pay attention to what they do before they attack. Show no mercy!_" The proctor raised his arm into the air and both fighters shifted into their stances. Emiko stood with her body facing slightly to the side, her legs spread apart with the right one out front. Both arms were held vertically to the ground, with the right one up higher than the left. Her opponent just let her arms hang by her side, her posture slouched and her expression one of murderous glee.

"Begin!" The proctor dropped his hand. Emiko quickly noted how her opponent took a deeper breath than the rest, and how her fingers twitched. Not wanting to wait the one last second before the sound ninja attacked, Emkio rushed forward. The sound girl was caught of guard, and took a fist right to the jaw. Emiko didn't wait for her to recover. She had been taught to take every advantage in battle that she possible could. Even if it ended up being over kill in the end. The sound ninja flew threw the air, heading straight for the wall. But before she could get there, Emki appeared behind her and kicked her straight up into the air. The girl screamed out in pain, than coughed up blood when Emiko appeared above her and did a flip before kicking her back down again. There was an audible snapping sound when the other ninja's back connected with the ground.

" Go Jin!" Naruto cheered, leaning over the railing. " You can do it! Believe it!"

Emiko ignored her energetic friend and focused on the battle. She could feel Gaara's eyes on her, calculating her strength. She could also feel the blood lust rolling off of him in waves. Her heart fluttered, skipping a beat.

" ah!" Emiko dropped to the ground, clutching at her heart.

" Jin!" Naruto and Sakura both called out her name. Emiko could barely hear them. Her ears were buzzing, and it was becoming hard to breath again.

" No, not now." She muttered, forcing herself back up on her feet. " I can't have an attack right now." The sound ninja had finally managed to stagger back into a fighting stance."_ I have to end this now._" Emiko thought, closing one eye to prevent a bead of sweat from rolling into it. She let go of her heart and made a few quick hand seals. " Kujiku, shinkei dageki!" (break, nerve shock!) Emiko used the little strength she had left to run forward and slam her palm onto the girls abdomen. Purple sparks of electricity spread around the girl. She screamed out in pain, clutching at her stomach before falling over. Tiny slits began to spread up her arms, and blood spread over her stomach. She was rolling around in pain on the ground.

" I quite!" She choked out, coughing and crying out in pain again.

" Jin is the winner!" the girl's teammates ran out to get her, while Naruto and even Sasuke ran over to her.

" What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, grabbing her upper arm.

" Kakashi knows." She panted out, falling to her knees and gripping at her heart again.

" He already talked to some people, they should be here soon." naruto said, his eyes wide with worry.

" Move!" two medic ninja's ran over to Emiko. Sasuke and Naruto reluctantly relinquished her to their care, following them back up the steps. Emiko was leaned against the wall near Gaara and his team. The medics proceeded to pull out a syringe full of a soft green liquid, and a gas mas of sorts that was connected by a tube to a clear bag. once the contents of the syringe were emptied into her arm they moved toward her mask. Despite her weakened condition, Emiko still felt her cheeks become warm from embarrassment. " We have to take her mask off." One medic said. naruto and Sasuke stiffened at this. In fact, most of the genin were watching now. Everyone wanted to see who was under the mask. The medic ninja slowly reached for Emiko's mask. Everyone but Gaara, who settled for glaring out of the corner of his eyes, leaned in closer. The medic hooked his fingers into her mask and began to pull it away. Right when her identity would have been revealed, the lights went out. Everyone groaned out loud in annoyance. There was the sound of a generator, than the lights flickered back to life.

" Come on!" Naruto shouted, stomping on the ground. The contents of the bag had been emptied, and Emiko was finally breathing normally again.

" he should be fine." The medic said, standing up. " He appears to have been under to much stress. Jin has a weak heart, and should refrain from anything that will emotionally upset him for a while."

" Weak heart?" Kiba was the one who spoke this time. " He's never seemed weak before. He easily beats us almost every single time any of us spar with him."

" yes well, everyone reacts differently to the adversities in their lives." the medic said, putting his things back in his bag. " Jin has anxiety attacks when things get to bad. Eventually, if he has to many of them consecutively, his heart will shut down."

"Shut down?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jin was one of the few people that were actually kind to him. " What does that mean?"

" It means he could die, idiot." Saskue was leaning against the wall, glaring at the ceiling.

" He never said." Ten-ten said, looking down sadly.

* * *

><p>The day of the final rounds for the Chunin exams had finally come. The sky was clear, and the birds were chirping. Emiko padded softly down the stairs to her kitchen. " Hiroshi?" She questioned, surprised to find her brother already awake. " Your up early."<p>

He merely shrugged before returning to eating his cereal. Emiko poured herself some before joining him at the table. The two of them ate in silence, the sounds of spoons clinking against bowls the only noise filling the kitchen. " Mom coming today?" She asked, taking both their bowls to the sink.

" She's at work." He answered, jumping down from his chair. " can i still come?"

" I don't think so" Emiko sighed, stopping her work at the sink to crouch down in front of him.

" Why not!" He whined. Hiroshi stuck out his bottom lip and whimpered at her. " I never get to see you fight!"

" Because it's not safe." She warned. " i was forced into becoming a Ninja. I don't want you to see the kind of stuff we have to go through. Most of the Ninja participating aren't going to go easy on their opponents."

" I know that!" He yelled. His fists were balled up by his sides. Hiroshi's dark purples eyes narrowed, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. " I know that you don't kill anybody if you don't have to. I know that your a good ninja, and that most aren't. But i want to watch you fight!" Emiko was shocked. Her little brother never stood up to her like this. They were all each other had left. Their mother didn't do much for either of them anymore. She watched out for him, and he was there for her, that's all there was to it.

" Hiroshi..."

" I want to watch!" He yelled again, a determined look in his eyes. Pity flashed across Emiko's lighter purple eyes, but she quickly hid it.

" You really want to watch?" She asked. Hiroshi hummed when she put her hand on his head. " Fine."

" Really!" His expression immediately brightened. He pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and flashed her a grin. " alright!"

" You have to hurry and get ready though." She warned, standing back up. " I have to leave soon."

" Don't worry!" Hiroshi took off, running up the stairs two at a time. Ten minutes later, Hiroshi was running down the stairs to meet his sister by the door. Wet black hair hung in his face, and he had on two different socks, but other than that he was ready. Emiko smiled and helped him get his shoes on.

" ready?" She asked, taking his hand.

" ready! Jin" he giggled out your code name. Two two of them walked to the arena hand in hand.

" Now, go find ten-ten. She already agreed to watch over you. Do whatever she tells you and behave!" Hiroshi saluted his sister. " oh, and if something should happen, i promise i will protect you." Hiroshi's salute wavered, and he looked up at his sister with wide eyes.

" What do you mean?" There was an obvious whine in his voice.

" Hiroshi, i already told you. The ninja world is a dangerous one. I might get hurt today, but i promise, that no matter what happens, i will always be there to protect you. I promise i won't let anything happen to you." Emiko paused long enough to give him a tight hug. She carefully considered Gaara before speaking to Hiroshi again. " Don't leave Ten-ten's side. If you see a boy with blood red hair and jade eyes...please run away. Make sure he doesn't see you."

" Sis?"

" Just do it Hiroshi." He nodded, knowing by the hard look in his sisters eyes that it wasn't a good idea to argue with her.

Butterflies were going wild in Emiko's stomach. She was only twelve years old, but here she was, ready to fight to the death with a perfect stranger. Her match was next, right after Naruto's. He hadn't been doing to well so far, but Emiko had faith in him.

Naruto finally managed to beat Neji. Even Emiko had cheered for his victory. " The next fight is Jin Chou vs. Reiku of the sound!"

The crowed cheered loudly. Her fight was the second most anticipated fight. Uchiha's was the first. Your clan was a highly prized clan, seeing as no other clan had developed such a carefully controlled keki genki. She high fived Naruto on her way down the stairs. Emiko immediately spotted Hiroshi and waved at him. He was jumping up and down in his seat, shouting and waving his hands.

" ready to die bastard?" the crowed had finally stopped cheering just in time for her opponents comment to ring out across the stadium.

" I'm sorry to disappoint you, but i made a promise not to die today."

" begin!" The proctor dropped his hand, signaling the beginning of the fight.

* * *

><p>Ever since Gaara had encountered this strange person for the first time, he couldn't get them out of his mind. He could have sworn their voice had been female, but every time he met her after that, the voice had been male. All of the genin from the leaf seemed to want to know who she truly was, which meant that she had been hiding her self from them.<p>

_" You promised you wouldn't forget._"

Gaara lightly gripped his head. It had been hurting alot lately. Ever since 'Jin' had spoken to him. It was like there was something he was supposed to remember. Something from his past that was desperately trying to come back to him. The only thing he could remember from his past was pain. Pain and abandonment. " _There was someone..._" His thoughts trailed off when the demon inside of him began to stir. Ever since he could remember, he would have flashes of a girls face. She had light purple eyes, and short brown hair. Her face was burned into his memory. It was the only one that didn't make him angry. But why? What was he missing? For so long he had been consumed by his hatred, slowly letting it get to the point where he was completely lost. This jin person couldn't possible be her...

* * *

><p>Emiko, or Jin, arched gracefully through the air, dodging the handful of shurikan the sound man had thrown at her. Before she even landed, she threw a few of her own at him, managing to cut his arm with one. When she landed, she quickly spun around to block his attack.<p>

" Just give up already!" the man spat at her. Emiko ignored him, pushing harder against his weapon, than kicking him in the gut. Reiku wasn't particularly skilled, but he was persistent. Emiko hated persistents in fights where the winner was obvious. She mostly just hated people wasting her time. She made a few quick hand seals than held her hands out toward the man. Purple sparks of electricity shot out of her fingers, electrocuting the poor man. His body fell to the ground, twitching like crazy.

" Give up." emiko said, taking her fighting stance back up just in case. " You won't win, and i don't want to kill you."

" Shut up" Reiku stuttered, standing up on shaky legs. " Why don't we show everyone what's under that mask of yours?"

" Try." she dared, lowering her eyes at him. He ran at her again, staying consistent with his straight forward attack style. Emiko gasped when he suddenly vanished. _"What?_" She barely had time to register a sharp pain in her back before she was air born. She twisted around in time to block him from stabbing her, but unfortunately for her, she wasn't fast enough to stop his other hand from hooking around her mask. Long, light brown hair was released from its confines. It blew in the breeze before settling around the unmasked ninja's waist. Bangs covered her forehead and ended just below her eyes. Without her mask, her pale skin shone in the sun, and her light purple eyes seemed much bigger. It took Emiko a few moments to realize what had happened, but as soon as she did the crowed roared out.

"JIN'S A GIRL!"

Everyone was either leaning over the railings, or standing up in front of their seats. Everyone's jaws were dropped, and their eyes wide open. Even Gaara had gripped onto the railing. "Looks like theirs been a change folks!" the proctor nervously laughed into his microphone.

Emiko quickly looked up at the Hokage, who was only holding his face and shaking his head in shame. " the fight is now Emiko chou of the leaf vs. Reiku of the sound!"

" I'm going to kill you you bastard!" Emiko's face was contorted with rage. " everything is ruined! Everyone knows who i am now!" naruto and Shikamaru stared in utter disbelief at the girl.

" Jin's a girl." naruto stated, his hands shaking.

" And her name is Emiko." Shikamaru added. They both gulped, than turned to look at each other before sharing a shout of anguish.

" She kicked our asses!"

The crowd fell silent once again when a strange aura began to surround Emiko. " i will make you pay." She said, her words echoing amongst the stands. " Roku, raihigyou no kami!" (Six lighting strikes of the gods) There was a massive burst of energy that surrounded Emiko. Purple sparks of electricity crackled around her. Most people winced when there was a massive clap of thunder. It almost sounded like the sky was being torn apart.

" What the hell?" Kankuro stared up at the sky, a bead of sweat rolling down his face when he saw the dark clouds roll in out of nowhere. " What's she doing?"

" It's her keki genki," Temari said. Her voice was shaking when she continued because of a stare from Gaara. " I've only heard a little about it, but apparently the Chou clan specializes in lighting type jutsu. Their Keki Genki is supposedly the strongest lighting style jutsu their is. It's supposed to be extremely difficult to master because of the amount of precision it takes to control the currents of electricity they channel through their bodies." Temari gulped and backed away slightly. " I heard that there's a total of six parts to the limit. Most can only get up to four."

Gaara watched with un disguised interest when a bolt of purple lighting tore through the sky, striking the girl on the spot.

" Emiko!" Naruto shouted out and made to go after his friend.

" I wouldn't do that" Shikamaru warned, grabbing his shoulder. " Just watch." It took every ounce of self control that Naruto had to listen to Shikamaru.

Emiko held her arms out, allowing the electricity to run through her body, than collect near her back. She breathed in slowly and deeply, than breathed out just as slowly. She had to keep a clear mind. She had to concentrate, or the lighting would fry her nervous system. There was a snapping sound, than the bolt that was connecting to her dissipated. Dust was kicked up, and blew wildly around. When it finally cleared, Emiko was revealed in all her glory. A ring of purple energy had formed at her back. The top of it started at her shoulder blades, and the end of it came to the small of her back. Three long spikes of energy, shaped like long rectangles branched out on each side of the circle, creating six in all. To those that could see the front of her, she looked like she had some kind of wings. Her hair hovered just above the energy, giving her the ominous appearance of a goddess.

" Wh-what the hell are you!" Reiku fell down, than kicked his way backwards.

" The last thing you'll ever see." Emiko warned, opening her eyes. Her light purple eyes were illuminated by a jagged circle of yellow around her irises. Though no one would ever get close enough to see, the yellow jagged lines were actually small kanji's for lighting.

"Sensei Kogeki, rein!" ( first strike, rain) Emiko held her left arm up, summoning the first of the six wings she had. There was the sound of lighting thrashing through the sky just a split second before various purple bolts of lighting seemed to come down from nowhere. Reiku was unable to dodge more than one before he was it. The crowd was illuminated by the glow from her attack, and their cheering was drown out from the sound of the lighting. Reiku screamed out in pain, jerking around in an inhuman manner. Bolt after bolt hit him, finally bringing him down to his knees. Emiko walked up to the sound ninja, bringing her hand back to her side. " do you repent for you sins?" She asked, looking down on him as though her were nothing more than trash.

" b-bitch" he rasped out. Book sprayed from his mouth, speckling Emiko's clothes in red.

" disgusting." she chided. Those that choose that specific moment to blink missed Emiko's hand reaching out and smacking the sound Ninja across the face. Those that choose the next second to blink missed when he crashed into the wall, creating a crater at least two feet deep.

" Yurushi." (forgiveness) Emiko clasped her hands together, making it seem like she was praying. The remaining five beams of energy broke apart like shattered glass before turning into sparkles and disappearing. Her light brown hair settled back down around her waist and swung with her movements when she turned toward the proctor.

" E-Emiko chou wins!"

The crowd was silent for a whole minute before breaking out into cheers of excitement. Emiko ignored them and finished walking up the stairs. " Who are you?"

Gaara's voice stopped her cold. She was already feeling dizzy from using her Keki genki, and knew that she would be no match for Gaara right now. At an agonizing pace, she lifted her gaze to meet his. " Emiko Chou" She said, trying her best to stand up straight. Gaara glared at her, keeping his arms crossed as he continued to walk toward her.

" Why do i know you?" His tone was even, void of any emotion.

" I-i..." She didn't know what to say. " _This isn't my Gaara anymore._" She thought while sizing him up. "_ I have to be careful_." Her heart gave a painful twinge before she decided to speak. " Do you remember your past?" She asked.

Gaara looked her over carefully. " I remember pain." he admitted. He couldn't believe he had just admitted something so personal to her. To a girl he barely knew. But that didn't seem right either. Gaara knew there was more, but he couldn't remember.

" I remember it a little differently" Emiko laughed, giving him a tired smile. " I thought i had made you pretty happy." Gaara's eyes shot wide open. His stance became dangerous, and he gripped at his head.

" Who are you?" He asked again. Emiko backed up a step in fear when sand started to spill out of his gourd.

" Gaara! A man wearing the sand village headband suddenly appeared between the two of you. " You know the rules. Your fighting the Uchiha soon. Don't waist your time on this girl." The man gave her a disgusted look before turning to face a now calm Gaara.

" Very well." He said, turning his back on the two of them. Baki nodded is consent before walking ahead of the red head.

" I would hide if i were you." Gaara said, keeping his back turned. " Take your family and hide." Emiko's eyes widened in surprise. Before she could ask what he meant, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand.

" What?" Emiko wanted so badly to know what he meant, but decided that it could wait. She'd find out soon enough anyway. Ignoring her fatigue, Emiko pushed through the stands until she found her little brother. She picked him up and quickly made her way to her mothers work. She didn't know what was going on, but if Gaara had warned her to hide, than she would listen.


	4. Nothing Left

" Did you remember who she is yet?" Kankuro stood next to his brother on their roof top. The sun was just beginning to rise, causing a strange contrast of colors against the sand of the desert. Gaara had been much different since the chunin exams. Something that Naruto kid had said to him changed him. " _He doesn't go around randomly killing people anymore._" Kankuro watched his younger brother from the corner of his eye. Gaara seemed to be deep in thought. His stance was tense and his eyes never strayed from the rising sun.

" Yes." He finally answered.

" who is she?" Kankuro turned to face his brother.

" She used to be...my friend. She was from this village."

" Wha-really?" Kankuro couldn't believe it. " Why is she a leaf ninja then?" Gaara continued to stare out into the horizon.

" She had to learn something. I presume it was her Keki genki." Both boys thought back to the chunin exams to when she had beaten the sound ninja by summoning some crazy lighting powers. It had been almost a year since then. A lot had happened. Sasuke Uchiha had left the Leaf village to join Orochimaru, and a new Hokage had been appointed. Gaara had stopped killing people outside of battle, and had even taken on some students at the academy. People weren't so afraid of him anymore. Of course there were still the few idiots who called him a monster, and tried to hurt him, but Kankuro and Temari were done just standing by. They protected their little brother now. Every time someone would call him a monster, they would be there immediately to put the person in their place. Gaara still had trouble taming his demon, but that didn't worry his siblings as much anymore. They figured it would come with age. Their lack of fear was all thanks to Naruto Uzemaki. He had given Gaara the insight that strength came from wanting to protect those close to you. Now Gaara was desperately trying to change for his siblings, and for the chance to find someone he could protect and love.

" She...meant a lot to me." Gaara turned to face his flustered older brother. He smiled softly, catching Kankuro even further off guard.

"G-Gaara" Kankuro re-composed him self before putting a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

" Hey!" Temari ran up to the two boys, stopping to catch her breath. " We have a mission." She huffed out, holding up a scroll.

" What for?" Kankuro asked, not bothering to read it. Gaara on the other hand, took the scroll and carefully looked it over, his eyes growing wider by the second.

" Remember that girl at the chunin exams? The one that had been in disguise? Some one kidnapped her family and is holding them for ransom. He says that he wants her in exchange for their lives. Apparently her Keki genki is really valuable." Temari stopped talking when she noticed her little brothers expression. " Gaara?"

" We must leave immediately." He said, giving her the scroll back. Without waiting for them to agree, he began heading towards the villages gates.

" Wait!" Temari said, running after him. " We need to get ready. We have to meet Konoha half way and assist them. We should arrive at the half way point at the same time if we leave now, but we have to prepare our selves first." Gaara turned around to glare at his older sister. " What's gotten into you?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

" Gaara knows that girl from his past." Kankuro supplied, coming to stand next to his sister. " She was his friend." The older siblings shared a look of disbelief.

" We must hurry." Gaara said again, walking away once more. Temari and Kankuro nodded, biting back the questions that were burning their tongues.

An hour and a half later, the sand siblings were only a few minutes away from the check point. " He's even more determined than when we had to save Matsuri" Temari whispered, moving closer to Kankuro.

" Yeah, i've never seen him like this before. He must really want to meet that girl again."

" Were almost there." Gaara spoke up for the first time since they had left their village. With practiced ease, the three sand siblings landed in between two thick, lightning struck trees. " Where are they?" Gaara took a few steps forward and looked around.

" I'm sure they'll be here soon." Temari said. She sat down on a rock and crossed her legs while smirking. " If that lazy bum shikamaru is leading them, than it might be a while."

" I heard that." A lazy drawl sounded out through the trees before the the speaker landed in front of them. " It seems you beat us here. I hope you weren't waiting to long." Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and slouched back slightly. He smirked back at Temari who looked amused. A second later, Naruto and Emiko landed beside him. While Naruto looked exactly the same, orange jumpsuit, forehead protector in the right place, and his hands behind his head, Emiko looked completely different.

Emiko's long hair was tied back in a low ponytail, the bangs that were too short fell back in her face. She was wearing a tight, bright purple tube top that stopped just below her rib cage, with an off the shoulder short sleeve fishnet over it that ended at her waist. The skirt that she wore looked like it was made from bandages loosely wound around her body from her hips to halfway down her thighs. Under her skirt she wore leggings that only covered her knees before ending. Emiko had stuck with the traditional Leaf ninja shoes, but her forehead protector was now tight tightly around her slim stomach. To say she looked different would be an understatement.

" Huh?" Naruto looked between the confused faces of the sand siblings and his friend. " Oh yeah!" he grinned and laughed, coming to stand next to Emiko. " This is the first time you've seen her as a girl right?" Shikamaru sighed and slapped his hand to his face.

" You look..." Temari couldn't finish her sentence, so Kankuro did for her.

" Different." he said. Both siblings stared at the girl, than looked at Gaara. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open a fraction of an inch. Temari and Kankuro almost passed out.

" Naruto..." Her small voice caught all their attention. Now that they were over the initial shock of seeing her as a girl, they saw what she truly looked like. She was pale, sickly pale. There were dark circles under her purple eyes, and she seemed to be breathing a little to hard. " We should get going." Shikamaru watched her while she spoke, than sighed.

" She's right. We don't know how much time we have." He gave her another quick glance, than looked at Gaara. " I'll fill you in on the way. Were almost there." Gaara nodded before turning to his siblings.

" Lets go." He couldn't stand to see Emiko like that. When he remembered her, he would see the face of a cute, smiling little girl. But this person before him wasn't the same. She looked worn out, like all the happiness had been sucked out of her. If finding her family would make her smile again, Gaara wanted to get them as soon as possible.

" Why don't you explain it." Shikamaru said, landing softly on a branch before jumping to another one.

" alright." Emiko seemed to be thinking about what to say. Finally, she said " My family was kidnapped from the leaf yesterday. I didn't get home until late, and when i noticed what happened i went to the Hokage. She said to wait until morning so i would be calm enough. The kidnappers left a note." She paused to take a breath before continuing. Naruto was saying close to her, offering her comforting smiles and glances. Gaara was on the other side of her, watching her as much as possible.

" _her hair is a lot longer._" Gaara thought, watching the way it shone in the sun.

" They said that if i were to surrender myself to them, than they wouldn't kill my mom and little brother." Emiko winced and grabbed at her heart.

"Emiko" Naruto sounded like he was warning her.

" I'm fine." She smiled at him, but Gaara saw her hand tighten. No one seemed to notice Shikamaru discretely stick a syringe filled with soft green liquid back into his ninja bag.

" _That's right. She has heart problems._" Gaara's stare became colder as he watched her push herself. "_ Is family that important_?" He cast a glance at his brother and sister. " _She would push herself this far for them?_"

" I'm one of the few Chou clansmen that can summon all six wings of the gods." She explained to Temari. " they want me to fight for them."

" Were here" Shikamaru gestured and all five ninja's landed on the ground behind him. They crouched down behind some trees and peeked around them. Gaara hid behind the same tree as Emiko. She was crouched while he stayed standing. Her small form shook with each breath she took. For the first time in his life, Gaara found himself tempted to hug someone. It was supposed to make people feel better, and Emiko looked like she could use one. Instead, Gaara settled for putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, than looked up at him. He couldn't bring himself to smile, but she still seemed to get his message.

" Thank you." Emiko gently placed her own hand over his before turning back to the clearing.

Five men were visible in the clearing. They were each dressed in black from head to toe, and had masks covering their faces. Emiko gasped when two of the men moved out of the way. There, tied together were her mom and brother. Her mothers form was slumped over. It looked like she was unconscious. Her little brother seemed to be awake, and he was struggling against his ropes, crying.

" Hiroshi!" Emiko stood up, and moved to dash out into the clearing.

" Emiko.." Gaara grabbed her arm, preventing her from going anywhere. She gaped and looked back at him, surprised he used her name.

" Gaara..." She was speechless. " _Does he remember?_" Emiko narrowed her eyes when Hiroshi cried out. " Let me go."

" No." Everyone was watching nervously now. Naruto and Shikamaru knew her past in the sand, and that Gaara used to be her only friend.

" he's all i have left." No one could believe their ears. Was Emiko, of all people, actually begging? " Please"

" Gaara's right." Shikamaru said. " We have to make a plan." He looked away when she gave him a pained and pleading expression.

" I already have one." She said, wrenching her arm out of Gaara's grip.

" You do?" Shikamaru beckoned everyone to stand around you. " What is it?"

" Paralyze." Before anyone could speak, small purple sparks of electricity shot out of her, hitting each of the five ninjas. They all fell to the ground one after the other. " I'm sorry," Emiko said, taking the time to lean them all up against trees facing toward the clearing. " But i have to do this on my own. They are my family, and i have to save them myself." She pulled Gaara up to a tree last. She gave his glaring face a soft smile. The five ninja's tried their hardest to move after her, but the shock she had given them and successfully paralyzed them for a little. Emiko's hair swayed from side to side as she walked out into the clearing.

" Oi!" The men jumped and turned to look at her. " I'm here." She put a hand on her hip, making sure to stand in front of her team to keep them safe.

" Hey! Looks like she came after all." One man sneered.

" What a good little girl." The leader of the small gang stepped forward and crossed his arms. " Have you decided to come with us?"

" Show me my family." Emiko demanded, crossing her arms as well.

" Sure thing sweet heart." Gaara and Naruto growled deep in their throats when the leader addressed her like that." but don't be to mad okay?" The group burst into laughter. Emiko dropped her arms, fear flooding through her.

The men moved to the side. Emiko ran forward, ignoring the danger of doing so. " Mom! Hiroshi!" She dropped to her knees, cutting them open on the ground. Emiko didn't' even feel her skin tear, as she was to busy shaking her mom. " Mom, hey, mom! It's me, it's Emiko. Wake up!" Hiroshi began to cry harder. " Mom!" Emiko shook her mom one last time. She gently shushed Hiroshi, than put one hand on her mom's face. She lifted her head, than quickly dropped it before falling back. Emiko was shaking so badly, that even her team back in the trees could tell.

" Emiko..." Naruto's voice was strained, and his body was shaking. He was desperately trying to fight off the paralysis. " G-gaara?" Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Gaara stand up. Sand floated around him, the purple sparks breaking whenever his sand brushed against it.

" I don't conduct electricity." He said, brushing himself off. Gaara started to walk into the clearing, stopping short when Emiko screamed out.

" no...no...mom!" Emiko screamed out, falling back onto her knees and gripping her head. Her mom's bloodied face was dangling right in front of her. One of the men had taken it upon themselves to lift up her mom's head and turn it toward her. The gash on her throat was fully exposed now. Blood bubbled at the opening before oozing slowly out.

" Mommy!" Hiroshi cried out again, tears coursing down his face.

" Hi-hiroshi" Emiko crawled over toward him, desperate to prevent him from seeing their mom as she was now. " It's okay" She said, unshed tears making her voice waver.

" It's okay huh?" one of the men laughed at her pitiful appearance while stepping in front of her brother. " He's been a real pain you know." the man unsheathed his sword, looking it over. " and now, without his mommy, he can't really take care of himself can he?"

" no...please!" Emiko got up and held an arm out. " Please, i'll go with you, just don't hurt him!"

" Hurt him? I wouldn't dream of it!" The man took of his mask, revealing his face to her. " He won't feel any pain at all!" before anyone could react, the man drove his sword through Hiroshi's chest.

Hiroshi gave a short cry of pain. He turned his dark purple eyes toward his sister's horrified face. His blood was spattered across her face and chest. " Emiko..." His eyes became dull, and his head rolled to the side.

Emiko's breathing hitched. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging open. She brought her trembling hands to her mouth, watching for a few more seconds. The man swung his sword, sending her brothers blood flying. That was when something inside Emiko snapped. Gaara was busy fighting off two of the men with his sand, but he almost stopped when he sensed it. There was a blood lust filling the air, one even stronger than his used to be.

" Roku raihigyou no kami" Emiko's voice was eerily calm. Her friends could only watch in fear when the sky clouded over. There was the familiar sound of the sky being torn open, than a giant bolt of purple lighting shooting down and hitting her. Emiko's body snapped up straight, her arms out on either side of her, slightly turned up towards the sky. The ring of energy formed at her back, than the six rods of energy also formed, branching out three on each side. The lightning disappeared, but the black clouds stayed in the sky.

" This isn't good" Shikamaru choked out, finally regaining some control of his body.

Emiko slowly let her arms drop, her head becoming level with the men around her. " You will pay." She said, her purple and yellow eyes glowing with a ferocity none of them had predicted.

" This isn't good, we should leave." One of the men began to back up. He stopped dead when his foot kicked a loose rock, creating a noise. Emiko's head whipped in his direction.

" you will repent first." She decided. Emiko held her arms up again, and her body began to float upward. She stopped when she was about fifteen feet off the ground. " Dai 2, akuma." ( second strike, demon) Thunder crashed through the sky, and the wind began to pick up. Trees rustled and groaned in protest against the high winds. Gaara quickly formed a few seals and made a platform out of his sand to raise him off the ground. He crouched down and watched as Emiko's eyes glowed yellow. She finished her seal, than aimed both of her hands toward the ground. There was more thunder, than the sound of the ground splitting apart. Several cracks could be seen forming, and purple began to glow in their depths. The five men who had started all of this backed up, coming back to back with each other. Gaara was sure they were shouting something, but their voices were drowned out from the crackle of electricity. Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro finally regained movement over their bodies and jumped up into the trees.

" We need to stay off the ground!" Shikamaru shouted, holding his arm up to shield his eyes against the winds. " don't make any sudden movements. I doubt she can tell us apart from the enemy right now!"

" But Gaara!" Temari reached out toward her younger brother, but Kankuro quickly grabbed her and held her back.

" Just listen to him!" Kankuro said. " Gaara will be fine!"

Purple, lighting shot out from the ground. It arched through the air before landing again and taking shape. Arms and legs stretched out of the masses of energy, and red glowing eyes formed. There were at least ten of the lighting demons.

" What is this?" Gaara wondered out loud. His sweet, innocent childhood friend was now commanding the demons by moving her hands around. He watched her, something akin to fear and sadness filling his heart. His blood red hair was being tossed around by the winds, but he didn't mind. His sand was keeping anything from hurting him. Emiko's face broke out into a sadistic smile, and she laughed so hard that her body shook. the men below her were being burned and torn apart by the demons she had created. Gaara was convinced that she had completely lost herself in her grief, and was preparing hand seals to bring her down. However, his breathing calmed when he saw tears start to roll down her soft, porcelain cheeks. her laughter turned into sobs, and her body shook from grief, not murderous pleasure. The second beam of energy on the right side of her wings shattered, fluttering away from her body as sparkles. The sky finally began to clear, and the wind stopped ripping at Gaara's clothes and hair. He lowered his arm, than quickly made several hand signs. Gaara threw his arms out, palms facing Emiko. The sand sprang to life, swirling around him before weaving it's way to Emiko. Without hesitating, Gaara wrapped his sand around her body. She cried out in fear, and briefly struggled against the sand. Her struggles were in vain as the sand quickly absorbed her keki genki, crushing it and returning her to her original form. Gaara's sand held onto her when her body slumped, her mind slipping into the darkness of sleep.

" Gaara!" Naruto's voice called out to him from below. The redhead looked down at him, than over to his siblings who were trailing right behind the loud blonde. Gaara moved his arms around, and the sand began to bring Emiko toward him. When she was safetly cradled in his arms, Gaara lowered himself so he was finally standing on solid ground again.

" Are you alright!" Temari ran over to his side, putting her hand on his face, than inspecting the rest of his body.

" He's fine" Kankuro said, grinning at his little brother. " Have some faith would ya?"

" Shut up!" Temari shouted, smacking him upside the head. " You saw what she did! He could have been killed!"

" Is Emiko okay?" Naruto peered at the sleeping girl in Gaara's arm, concern written all over his face.

" She should be fine." Gaara said.

" I sent for someone to come and bring back the bodies." Shikamaru said, sobering everyone down. they all looked at Emiko's little brother and mom. " Dammit!" He swore, clenching his eyes shut.

" They were all she had left." Naruto said, looking sadly at her. " her father walked out on them." Gaara looked back down at Emiko.

" Her family was important to her." He said. Temari and Kankuro just looked at their brother. They weren't sure what he was getting at. " Temari, Kankuro...i'm sorry." His elder siblings blinked owlishly at him, processing what he had said.

" It's okay" They said, warm smiles gracing their faces. " We are too."


	5. Leaving Home

_" Hey, nii-san?"_

_" What's up?"_

_" Did Dad call today?"_

_"...not yet."_

_" it's already 9:00..."_

_" he could still call! He sleeps during the days remember?"_

_" Yeah...i guess so."_

_" So what do you want for dinner? We have...chicken, or beef!"_

_" Chicken."_

_" sweet. Hey, sense your such a genius with cooking and all, want to help little old me?"_

_*laughter*_

_"Sure. Hey, Emiko...why did Dad leave?"_

_" I...don't know, Hiroshi._"

_" mom's never home anymore either. And your a ninja now, so you'll be gone all the time too."_

_" Hiroshi. I promise, that no matter what happens, i will never leave you. I might have to go on missions, but i'll always come back. I will always be by your side. Were all eachother has left now. I promise Hiroshi, i will never let anything happen to tare us apart."_

_" Okay, nii-san!"_

* * *

><p>"<em> Hiroshi<em>." Light brown hair hid Emiko's face from the nurses. She had woken up a few minutes ago, and with their help was now sitting up. She couldn't move at all. Her entire body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. Her once bright purple eyes were now dull and empty. Machines beeped in the background, and the tubes that connected the machines to her swayed slightly when a nurse walked over toward her.

" Miss chou?" Emiko ignored the women. " Miss Chou, Tsunade-sama will be here soon. She'll give you the full report on your condition." Emiko ignored the women once again, not acknowledging her in the slightest. The nurse waited patiently for a few more moments before sighing and walking out of the room. The silence was unbareable. Emiko kept her head hung, her eyes memorizing the blanket covering her lap.

"_ Hiroshi._"

* * *

><p>" Hey! Granny!" Naruto shot out his chair and started waving his arms around.<p>

" Hm? Naruto, what are you doing here?" Tsunade stopped just outside the door leading the Emiko's room. The Short blonde clenched his fists infront of him and gave her a serious look.

" I Heard that Emiko was supposed to wake up today. I wanted to see her."

" You'll just have to wait." Tsunade brushed him off by looking the other way.

" What! Why?" Naruto whined, sticking out his bottom lip.

" Think about it." Tsunade barked, smacking him over the head. Naruto rubbed his head and grumbled, but otherwise remained silent. " She's been through alot." Tsunade explained. " Just think about it. She lost her family in less than a day."

" I know." Naruto was staring up at her now. Tsunade almost gasped when she saw his eyes. Instead, she settled for widening her eyes, than smirking. " She's like Sasuke now. I-i want to see her." Naruto finished, looking toward her door.

" Naruto." He blinked at Tsunade's warm expression. " Go get Shikamaru, Neji, Ten-Ten and that sand boy that's been sitting on the roof since she got here. You can all see her when i'm done."

" Alright!" naruto beemed at her before racing off to collect the people closest to Emiko. " Sasuke, you bastard. You should be here for her too. She was the most like you after all."

* * *

><p>Emiko heard the voices outside, but couldn't care enough to concentrate on what they were saying. One of the nurses had been kind enough to open her window for her, and a soft breeze was playing with her hair. It was a nice day, not to warm, and not to cold. Even though Emiko loved to look up at the sky, her eyes hadn't so much as flickered in the direction of the window. They remained trained on her lap, even when Tsunade opened the door and announced her arrival.<p>

" Emiko Chou!" Tsunade's loud voice made the nurse next to Emiko jump. She had been arranging some of the flowers people had sent Emiko to make her feel better." What's the situation?" Tsunade asked the nurse.

" Well, she woke up just a few minutes ago. We ran some basic tests, and she seems fine. But...she isn't responding to anything."

" Very good. You may leave." The nurse bowed to Tsunade before leaving. The Hokage's heels clacked on the polished floor as she made her way over to the window. She leaned against the frame, breathing in the fresh air before raising the clip board she had in her hand. " Emiko," She began, commanding the girls attention. " The damage to your body isn't to extensive. Your nerves recieved quite a shock, which according to Shikamaru's report was the result of your keki genki. Thanks to our medical squad, you should be up and moving in to time. Even as soon as tomorrow. There were some minor burns, on your left arm and torso, but other than that, there is no physical damage." Tsunade paused to breath. Emiko still wasn't responding, or even showing that she was listening. The only evidence that she was still awake was her irregular breathing.

" Emiko, it says here that you have a heart condition?" Tsunade waited for a moment. She scowled when the girl still didn't respond. " An anxiety disorder isn't something to be taken lightly." Tsunade scolded, pushing herself off the window. She went to a cupboard and pulled out some bottles. " Anxiety disorders can be broken down into more specific groupings. According to your description of what you feel, and what you have been prescribed to take when you feel an 'attack', it would seem you have a panic disorder." Tsunade began reading off some of the symptoms Emiko had told the doctors a long time ago. " Chest pain, shortness of breath, dizziness, heart palpitations, and irrational fear." Tsunade gave up on the bottles and took out a pad of paper. She began writing something on it and kept her back to Emiko.

" I'm going to prescribe you some medicine. It's almost like an anti-depressant, but since your a ninja and most likely won't be able to consistently take the set amount everyday, i'm going to alter it. These pills should only be taken when you feel the beginnings of an attack. Up until now, you've been injecting your medicine every time, but this should be a little less painful." Tsunade walked over to the door and called out for a nurse. She instructed her to get the medicine ready for Emiko. When Tsunade walked back in front of the bed ridden girl, she was disappointed to see her still staring down at her bed.

" Emiko." She said, crossing her arms. " you've been through a lot. It couldn't have been easy to have your identity revealed to everyone, after trying to keep it hidden for so long. Can i ask why you did that?"

Emiko finally stirred. She lifted her pale face so her eyes could meet Tsunade's. Tsunade flinched back when the young girls lifeless purple eyes locked onto her own. " I didn't want any connections to this village." She said. Her voice was weak from lack of use. Emiko winced against the dryness of her throat, but didn't break her eye contact with the Hokage.

" Why not? According to the records, you were brought here when you were six. That seems like a long time to go without any friends." Tsunade watched her carefully. " you've been out for almost a week." Tsunade informed her, noticing Emiko's confusion at her sore voice.

" I had my family." She said. Emiko's voice broke and she quickly looked back down. Tsunade sighed in defeat. Now that the girl wasn't looking at her anymore, Tsunade took the time to look her over fully. Her skin was paler now, and the dark circles under her eyes were worse. Her light brown hair hung pathetically around her frame, shielding her from the world. She had lost alot of weight while on liquid nurishment. Emiko seemed fragile, something she had never once appeared to be to anyone that knew her before.

" I think i have some good news for you then." Emiko's foot twitched, but that was her only response. " When your father transfered your family over to this village, he signed a paper. The third was a very kind man, Emiko." Tsunade took a small moment to remember her past Sensei. " He signed an agreement with your father, that if anything should happen to your family, you were to return to the Sand." That caught Emiko's attention.

" I...can go home?" Her feeble voice held the smallest amount of hope. Tsunae crossed her arms again and smirked at Emiko.

" It seems you can. As much as the council doens't like the idea of someone with as much power and potential as you going off to be a ninja somewhere else, they don't have a choice. We are allied with the Village Hidden in the Sand, so you leaving us to become their ninja doens't make much of a difference."

" thank you." Emiko's face remained un-emotional. Tsunade however, seemd to get the message. She walked toward the door, only pausing once to look over her shoulder.

" You leave the day after tomorrow. I suggest you find a way to get your things to Suna. The three ninja sent to aid you on your last mission have requested to escort you. Good luck kid." With that, the Hokage's form slipped out through the door.

Emiko lay back on her bed, wincing internally when the burns on her torso ached. " _Hiroshi...were going home._"

* * *

><p>Emiko placed the last empty box on her floor. Ten-Ten had been helping her pack, and was now walking the two other boxes Emiko had to the front door. Emiko faintly heard Ten-Ten talking to someone and figured it was Neji. They were almost always together. She sighed, almost done folding up the colored lights she had used in her room. Aside from her bedding and some photo albums, the lights were the last thing she needed to pack. Just as she set her bedding on top of the lights, someone knocked on her door frame. Emiko turned around, eyeing Neji dully before speaking. " hey." her voice was still softer than usual.<p>

" I have the money, from all your families things." He said, speaking softley as well. He walked over to her, kneeling on the ground beside her. Neji reached into his pocket and brought out a rather full pouch. " There's about 76,500 yen" Neji placed the bag in Emiko's lap.

"Thank you." Emiko placed the pouch in the box she was packing before closing it. She fumbled with the tape, cursing when it kept sticking to itself.

" Here" Neji took the tape from her and easily undid it. He held the box closed and sealed it off. Ignoring Emiko's weak protests, he picked up the box and backed up to her door. " Coming?"

Neji had known Emiko for the past two years. When she was still disguised as a boy, Neji had declared her one of his greatest rivals. The days that she was sent to train under team Gai, they had always ended up sparing. Her hand to hand combat wasn't very good, but she had made up for it with her speed and jutsu. She had beaten him multiple times, but when Gai announced that they could only fight using Tai-jutsu, he would win. She always sparred with him, never once questioning his motives. She and Neji had spend hours studying the human nervous system together, as their jutsus required similiar knowledge. Once Emiko was revealed as a girl, Neji had re-evaluated his relationship with her. Naruto had finally broken through Neji's mental wall, and thanks to that, he was able to see Emiko as a friend as well as a rival.

Emiko only nodded, slowly standing up and following after Neji. Her burns weren't affecting her to much anymore, they only stung occasionally, and as long as she treated them every few hours, they would heal in no time. Her nervous system had returned to normal as well. Emiko's sensei, the ANBU member that was also from her clan had lectured her fully about loosing her concentration and allowing the electricity to harm her. With her leaf band tied tightly around her stomach, and her new medication tucked away in her medic pouch, Emiko stepped outside. The sun was already high in the sky, shining so brightly that she had to squint to see. It was a hot day, and she could see the effects of the heat on her friends. Ten-Ten and Neji were both already sweating. Emiko closed the door behind her and locked it before leaving the keys under the mat. The land loard would be by later to make sure the place was still in good condition.

" _Goodbye, Mom. Hiroshi_." Ten-Ten, Neji, and Emiko each carried one box. She didn't even look back once at her old home. It would have been to painful.

" Emiko-chan!" Naruto's loud voice carried over the noise of the village. Emiko's gaze trailed upward to see him waving his arm around wildly at her. His grin took up his whole face and his eager noises almost brought a smile to Emiko's face. Almost. When Emiko and her friends finally reached Naruto at the gate, they quickly set the boxes down. they weren't to heavy, just holding a few clothes, scrolls, and other small things Emiko had wanted to keep.

" Hey" Shikamaru strolled over, his hands in his pockets and his usual borde look on his face. Emiko nodded at him. " Ready?" Emiko nodded again, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She had taken to wearing it down lately. She just hadn't found the energy or motivation to do anything with it since her return from her rescue mission.

" Arn't you leaving soon too Naruto?" Neji focused his pale eyes on the blonde.

" Yeah, i'm training with the pervy sage." Naruto rested his hands behind his head. " Ne, Emiko-chan, are you staying in Suna?" Shikamaru sighed and put a hand to his face.

" Yes." Emiko busyed herself by stacking the boxes.

" How are you getting all your stuff to Suna?" Ten-Ten asked, helping her lift the last box. Emiko gave her a soft, barely visible smile of appreciation before answering.

" Summoning."

Naruto dropped his arms and gaped at her. " You know a summoning! Why didn't you ever show us!" Emiko flinched back when Naruto appeared in her face. His eyes were sparkling and he was bouncing on his heels. " C'mon! Show us!"

" Naruto..." The three sighed and dragged him away from her.

" Emiko." Gaara's smooth voice cut through naruto's loud complaining. Neji and Ten-Ten immediatly dropped Naruto, taking up rigid stances. Shikamaru however sported a lazy grin, aiming it at the blonde that stood beside Gaara. " Are you ready to leave?"

" Yes, almost." Her voice got even weaker when she adressed the red head. His jade eyes stayed level with her purple ones for several moments. " _he is different now."_ She thought. "_ He doesn't seem to have the same blood lust anymore. And his siblings, they don't seem to be so afraid of him now. Could...could the Gaara i knew really be back?_" Gaara finally broke their gaze by shifting his eyes over to Naruto who was now being restrained by Kankuro.

" Calm down would ya?" Kankuro grunted in pain when Naruto bashed his head into his nose.

" Let me go ya jerk! I just want to say hi to Gaara!"

Emiko watched the scene with a blank stare. Normally, she would laugh, or at least smile at his antics. But now, all she could do was sigh. " _My heart...it doesn't seem to hold anymore laughter._" She moved her hair over her shoulder before calling out to him. " Naruto," Everyone turned at the sound of her soft voice. " I'm going to use it now. Want to see?" She might be emotionally drained right now, but she still knew how to calm the kid down.

" Hell yeah!" Naruto jerked out of Kankuro's grip and ran over to Gaara's side. He grinned at her, holding his fists up in excitement again.

" Kuchiyose no jutsu, Kare-n!" Emiko bit her thumb, grimacing against the metal taste in her mouth before slamming her hand to the ground. Black lines formed a circle, than branched out in jagged lines. There was a puff of white smoke, and a sound of wings shuffling around. There was a gust of wind, accompanied by the sound of wings once again. The smoke was rapidly blown away to reveal Emiko's summon.

" A giant bird?" Naruto stared in confusion at the giant crane infront of him. The crane stood easily thirty feet tall. It stretched it's long neck out toward the heavens before settleing it back down into a graceful curve. It's pure white body shone in the sun, blinding the group of genin around it. The cranes face from the start of its beak, to just below its eyes was pitch black. Its stomach was also pitch black, along with the bone of its wings. The feathers were outlined in red, but the most beautiful part of the graceful bird was its tail. The tail was made of seven long, curled featheres. Each feather was a different color, red, yellow, purple, blue, orange, green, and pink. The other most noticable part of the crane was the small tufft of feathers on its head, with two longer curling ones coming down on either side.

" Not just a bird." Emiko explained, facing the startled group of friends around her. " Denreisha. Cranes are my clans main summons. Only a few families get to make a contract with the cranes, as they're more pickey than most summons." Denreisha ruffled his feathers indignanty and glared down at Emiko. She meerley shrugged at him before stepping behind the boxes. " I need you to take these to Suna" She explained, patting the top box.

" And why is that?" A very deep, but somehow silky voice emitted from the bird.

" IT TALKS!" Naruto and Kankuro both jumped back, staring at Denreisha in utter shock.

" Of course i do you idiots. I'm not some simple minded bird!" Denreisha clacked his beak in anger and took a step toward them. Shikamaru, Neji, and Ten-Ten had already moved over to Emiko for protection, while Gaara and Temari just watched their brother.

" Denreisha." Emiko commanded, raising her voice. Gaara turned to watch her as the bird gave Naruto and Kankuro one final glare before turning to his master.

" yes, yes" he said impatiently. He steadly walked over the boxes and stood on one leg, the other tucked against his body. " it would be easiest if you secured one to my back." He lowered himself down, careful not to crumple any of his tail feathers.

" Hai, hai" Emiko sighed, copying his earlier response to her. Emiko turned to Gaara, her lifeless eyes even making him uncomfortable. " Could you help me?" Gaara only crossed his arms, than walked over to her.

" I'm sorry, Emiko, but Neji and i have to get going. Guy sensei expects us back for training." Ten-Ten sadly stepped forward and wrapped Emiko in a huge hug. Emiko held in the wince that threatened to escape when her burns were squeezed. " You'll write to us right?" Ten-Ten let go of her friend and clutched her hands at her chest. Her eyes were glossy with tears, and though Emiko felt empty right now, she still didn't want to see her cry.

" Yes, i will." Emiko gave another one of her almost invisible smiles before turning Neji. " Goodbye, Neji."

" Yes." He nodded before walking a little ways away with Ten-Ten. " Emiko, don't let yourself slip. I won't go easy on you the next time we meet. I will train, and become much stronger. If your not careful, i'll become twice as strong as you," He turned to smirk at her, " at the very least." With that, Neji and Ten-ten disappeared.

" Cocky bastard." Naruto mumbled, glaring at the direction he vanished in.

" Hmph. I guess he's right though. Emiko, stay safe. It'd be troublesome if we had to attend another funeral." Shikamaru sauntered over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. " Troublesome women." He shot a glare/smirk at Temari before stepping back and vanishing as well.

" Naruto..." Emiko turned to face her last friend. Gaara was still waiting patiently by her side, watching the procession with her friends with vague intrest. " You should get going. Jiraiya isn't going to wait forever."

" But..." Naruto slumped in defeat, knowing she was right. " Fine." He shuffled his feet slowly until he was standing right infront of her. " Emiko, take-" Naruto's breath was knocked out of him when Emiko tackled him in a firm hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him agianst her as hard as she could. Naruto's eyes widened and his arms shout out to his sides. It had taken some time for him to get used to her as a girl, but eventually, they had become close. She had opened up alot once her mask was removed. Naruto could now even say that she was one of his best friends. One of the people that help him from slipping into the darkness that had once ruled Gaara's life. She was precious to him.

" Thank you, Naruto." His blue eyes softned, hearing his friends broken voice say that to him. He breathed in deep before wrapping his arms firmly around her waiste. They squeezed eachother one last time. THough all she had said was thank you, he had understood the deeper meaning. He was the first friend Emiko had allowed herself to make in Konoha. She knew what was inside of him, but it never made a difference to her. In fact, Naruto discovered that it made her like him more. She confessed everything to him at one point. She explained Gaara to him, and how they used to be close friends.

" I_ was her only link to her past_." Naruto remembered. "_ I saved her from the lonliness of loosing the one friend she had, and she saved me from the lonliness of not having any."_ Sasuke had been the second friend she'd made...but he left.

" Don't get weak now" He chuckled, breaking their hug. " Maybe i'll see you soon." His eyes blazed with determination. The wind picked up, tussling his golden hair. Emiko's own hair was thrown into the wind, dancing and flairing out beside her. Naruto smiled at her one last time before jumping away.

Denreisha kept his head turned toward Naruto, watching his form disappear. " There is something about that boy." He stated, finally turning toward his master. Emiko stopped what she was doing with the boxes to look at him. " He could change the world, that one."

Emiko picked the box back up and turned to face the village. " Yes, i believe so too." A small, but real smile began to play at her lips. " He just might become Hokage someday. Maybe he could even unite the nations, and end the cycle of hatred that has been created."


	6. Meaning of the crane

Temari threw another log on the fire, quickly jumping back when flames and sparks shot up. Kankuro was busy eating one of the fish he had managed to catch for dinner. Temari settled back in next to him before continuing to eat her own fish. They sat on one side of the fire, while Emiko and Gaara sat on the other. He sat with his arms and legs crossed, while she sat with her legs tucked under her. Neither one of them had acknowledge the other at all yet. Temari took a break from eating to stare shamelessly at the two of them. Neither Emiko, nor Gaara had touched their fish at all yet. They were both just staring into the fire like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Gaara looked like he always did, pale skin, messy hair, and emotionless. Emiko on the other hand, looked like she had seen better days. Her summon had been flying over them for the entire journey, only landing when the stopped to take brakes. Temari had a summon of her own, and knew how indifferent they could be.

" Hers is different though. Denreisha seems like he really worries about her." Temari sighed and threw the remains of her food into the fire. She watched as Kankuro tried to be sneaky about taking Gaara's food. " He kept looking at her like he expected her to pass out. He even forced us to settle down for the night." Temari stared at Emiko again, calculating her appearance. After they had gotten the fire started, she had taken a small pill. Temari had a vague idea of what it was for, but decided not to press her about it. Emiko still looked completely worn out. She was to thin, and her posture always screamed absolute exhaustion. " She never says anything though."

" Oi," Emiko and Gaara's gaze flickered up to the eldest sibling. " You need to eat." Temari crossed her arms and waited for the girl to agree.

" I'm...not hungry." Emiko went back to looking at the fire. The three sand siblings were all staring holes into her right now, but she seemed completely oblivious. Temari narrowed her eyes and growled in irritation. She was about to yell at her when Kankuro cut her off.

" So why is your clans summon a crane?" Emiko continued to look into the fire for a few more minutes before raising her eyes to his with deliberate slowness. Gaara closed his eyes to concentrate better on what she was saying.

" Cranes are said to be messengers of the Gods. They represent wisdom, and resurrection because of their return each spring." The three sand siblings listened intently to the former leaf shinobi. She hadn't so much as said one word to either of them until just now. Her voice was still dull, empty, and weak, but it reached them all the same. " My clans name is Chou, or butterfly. Butterflies also represent resurrection, or re-birth into something better. The Chou clan firmly believed in a single God. One who created all life, and watches over this world, while still allowing us free will." Emiko shifted her feet from underneath her to pull them to her chest. She rested her head ontop of her knees. Kankuro looked away thoughtfully, allowing her to stare at the fire once more.

" So the Chou clan is very religious then?" Temari crossed her legs and leaned forward.

" yes."

" What good does your God do by giving us free will, if all we do is destroy with it?" The world seemed to stop when Gaara finally spoke. Kankuro and Temari stared at their brother in shock. He had never expressed much interest in anything before.

" But she was his friend as a child." They both though. " So maybe..."

Emiko scoffed into the fire. " The chou clansmen believe that from this era of destruction and hatred we have caused,a better one of peace and prosperity will form. None of our scriptures explain how, or when this will even happen. But those fools stick to their beliefs like there's nothing left in the world to believe in. That's why the Crane and butterfly were chosen as our symbols. Hell, even my own name means Beautiful butterfly, or child gifted with beauty. One who is expected to transform into something greater." By the time she was done talking, she was visibley grimacing into the flames. They were burning low again, but no one bothered to fix them.

" So what do you believe in? " Gaara opened his eyes and fixed them on her form.

" I believe..." She took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. " I believe that an era of peace and prosperity is impossible. People don't seem to know anything other than hatred. It is the easiest thing to feel, the easiest to understand. We all feel hatred at some point, so we can all relate to it. Not everyone feels love. So through hatred, we are able to unite, and feel a sense of comfort." Gaara was watching her intently now, absorbing every word she said.

" Humans don't like to stray from things that are comfortable to them, or familiar. That fact in its self makes peace seem almost impossible. People are always either looking to far forward into the future, or stuck in the past. If people would take a second to notice things around them, and see where our hatred has gotten us, than maybe the future would be possible."

Gaara studied Emiko for a few more moments before turning back to the fading warmth of the fire. " I agree with you. Humans are creatures full of hatred."

A year had passed since Emiko left the hidden leaf village to return to the village hidden in the sand. Temari and Kankuro had disappeared on Emiko and Gaara as soon as they'd returned to the village. Gaara had been a gentlemen and shown her to her apartment, but even he left as soon as she had everything inside. His mind had been reeling with everything she had told him, everything he'd managed to notice about her on their journey home, and things even he couldn't sort out. Gaara wanted, needed some time to think through everything. Just because his village was starting to acknowledge that he wasn't just some monster, didn't mean he automatically understood normal emotions.

After giving her a few days to settle in, Gaara went and fetched Emiko for the council. In truth, he had gone to the council himself and asked that they allow him to deliver any messages for her himself. Now that she was finally back in his life, Gaara wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. He wanted to get to know her again, to finally have a friend again. Temari had warned him to give her some space, until she was over what happened with her family. And though it wore on his nerves, he patiently waited for her to recover, giving her as much space as she needed. Unfortunately for him, that ended up being so much that she completely isolated herself.

The council had agreed upon her becoming a ninja for their village, and had quickly accepted her. She had been given a headband, and was directed to train under one of their more talented ANBU members. Gaara, and his siblings for that matter, hardly ever saw her. Emiko threw herself into her training completely, only ever coming home late at night to sleep. Gaara would watch her when she walked home. He made sure that nobody tried anything on her, he kept her safe. He would even watch over her when she awoke early in the morning to train by herself, until her sensei arrived. He knew nothing of her. How was she feeling? How was her training going? Did she like being back in Suna? Did she regret coming back? How was she dealing with her families death? And did she even want to become his friend again? These questions always occupied Gaara's mind late at night while he sat on her roof top. He would spend countless hours staring up at the moon, almost as if waiting for it to show him the answers. A year later exactly, Emiko finally opened up and started to give Gaara the answers he so desperately seeked.

A jounin of the Sand village that Emiko only vaguely knew stood before her. " Your are close with the Subaku family correct?" Emiko nodded, giving the man a confused look. " They wish to be present for the demonstration of your training tomorrow. If you wouldn't mind, could you go and tell them when it is?"

" Scared?" Emiko let her face fall back into its mask, hiding her emotions from the man in front of her. It had become second nature for her to look like this now. Something changed in her when her family was killed. She just couldn't seem to be as happy as she used to be anymore. She threw herself completely into her training, doing everything it took to become much stronger.

" Why do you want to train like this?" Her new sensei lowered the training schedule she had made the other night to give her a look of disbelief. " This is insane! Do you know how hard you'll have to push yourself?"

" I understand what i've chosen." Emiko glared. " Just because i have all six strikes of the Gods, doesn't mean i have complete mastery over them yet."

" What exactly is it you still need to learn?" Her sensei leaned against the wall of the small office they were in. He and Emiko weren't expected to get close, like a normal student teacher relationship. He was only there to train her until she reached her goal.

" The third strike, Dai san sutoraiku, toku.( third strike, shield.) It sounds easy enough, just make an electric shield, but there's more to it." Emiko coppied her sensei and leaned against the opposite wall. " My chakra control has to be almost perfect. When i activate that, i'm holding small currents of electricity very close to my body. If i mess up, and loose my control over it for even a second, it directly backfires."

" So you want more training on chakra control then?"

" Yes, perfect chakra control allows me to master the other strikes as well."

" Very well, Emiko Chou. But this won't be easy. You'll have to train all day everyday, and do exactly as i say."

" I understand." Emiko stood up straight, trying her best to seem respectful.

" May i ask why you want to train like this?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

" you already did." Emiko's posture faltered a bit.

" No, who are you training like this for?" Her sensei smirked and pushed himself off the wall. He came to stand in front of her, patiently waiting for an answer.

" I...I know that Gaara is being considered for the position of Kazekage. The council just wants to wait until he is older, and to see if he can keep control over his demon." Her sensei's eyes glinted, but she ignored it and continued. " I want to get strong enough to stand by his side, and protect him no matter what. Even if it means sacrificing my life for him. I refuse to let another person i care about die in front of me."

" Will you do it?" The jounin in front of her was sweating a little now.

" It's obvious he's scared" Emiko almost laughed at him. Even if she had been avoiding the sand siblings on purpose to be able to train as much as possible, she still knew Gaara was doing better. She missed him, a lot. But she had refused to show her face to him before she was stronger. " I'm going to protect him." Emiko thought, grabbing the papers from the jounins hands. " Fine, coward." She stuck her tounge out at the guy before jumping out of the window. Emiko landed easily on the streets below and started up a leasurly pace to Gaara's house.

She was almost half way there when someone started calling out her name. Emiko ignored them at first, since the voice wasn't familiar, but eventually they got louder and louder. " Emiko!" She could tell the person was right behind her now so she finally stopped. Sighing in aggravation, she turned around, only to feel someone smack right into her. Emiko fell backward, yelping when she hit the ground. " Gomen!" The mystery persons voice sounded right in her ear, his breath warming her neck. She involuntarily shivered. Before she even had a chance to open her eyes, the person got off of her and pulled her to her feet. " Emiko!"

Emiko finally opened her eyes, squinting against the desert sun to see the person in front of her. Recognition lit up her face, and before she could help it a huge grin filled her features. " Sota!" Emiko laughed out and jumped at him, wrapping him in a huge hug.

" H-hey!" He laughed in mock embarrassment, but hugged her back all the same. " So your finally back huh?" Emiko let go of her child hood friend and backed away from him.

" Here to stay!" She cheered. They shared another laugh before giving each other solemn looks. Sota had grown a lot. Though he was only 14, he had some pretty good muscle tone going. His skin was lightly tanned, fitting in perfectly with his 5'7" frame. He was extremely tall for his age, but his goofy grin showed that it didn't bother him. His perfectly white teeth gleamed in contrast with his smokey black hair and dark grey eyes. " You grew up a lot!" Emiko gaped, craning her neck to get a good look at him.

Sota laughed before flipping his hair out of his eyes. He gave her a cocky grin, " So have you." Something in his voice made Emiko uncomfortable, but she couldn't place what it was. Figuring it was just nerves from seeing him again after so long, she brushed it off. " How've you been?"

" Good." She lied. " You?"

" Pretty good. Can't really complain. I would have been better if you'd stayed here though." He frowned at her, a strange look glinting in his eyes.

" yeah, well..." Emiko nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. " I had to learn something..." She looked away, hoping he wouldn't question her to much further.

" I'm a ninja now!" He exclaimed, pointing at his chest with his thumb. Emiko did a double take, finally taking in the rest of his appearance. His messy black hair was parted more down the right side of his head, spiking up further on the left than the right. He had on a tight, black muscle shirt, the kind with no sleeves, and slightly baggy black pants. He wore the traditional ninja shoes for Suna. On his left arm, he had two leather straps tied about three inches apart from each other around his bicep. His fore arm from his wrist to his elbow was covered by a black arm warmer. His left arm was completely covered in a loose, tattered tan sleeve that that seemed to connect somewhere to his shirt. The place it connected was covered by an equally tattered blood red scarf that covered part of his chin as well as the top of his pecs. For some reason, his left hand was bandaged up. His head band was tied much in the same fashion as Emiko's, loosely tied around his stomach.

" wow" That was all Emiko could say. Sota seemed to take her word loss as a compliment and smirked down at her again.

" I started training right after you left. It was hard, but i think i'm doing pretty good."

" That's incredible!" Emiko cheered. She closed her beautiful purple eyes while giving him another one of her dazzling smiles. Sota quickly hid his blush when she opened her eyes again. " Sorry, but i really have to get going. I have an evaluation tomorrow.

" S-sure." Sota pouted in disappointment, but didn't push things any further. " There's plenty of time to get her used to me again." He thought. " good luck!" Before Emiko could run away, he scooped her up in another hug. She blushed out of embarrassment, and gently hugged him back before trying to pull away. Sota held on just a bit longer, making her get that uncomfortable feeling again.

" Yeah, well," Emiko backed up a few steps once he finally let go. " I'll see ya around!" She held up a hand and vanished in a cloud of smoke before he could do anything else.

Little did she know, a certain red head had seen everything. His anger was palpable. **

Emiko had finally made it to the Subaku household, but there hadn't been anyone home. So she stuck the note to the door with a kunai and went home. Home was always a depressing place to go, and she hated it with every fiber of her being. Temari had stopped by a few times, and had even offered that she moved in with her and her brothers. Emiko was still extremely depressed about the death of her family, and hadn't even so much as answered Temari. She had just kind of stared at her until she left. So today, Emiko had to pack!

" It'll be nice to have other people around all the time again." Emiko said, taking out the three boxes that would hold all of her things. She spent the next few hours packing and cleaning up her apartment. When she was finally done, she took a quick shower, ate, than went to sleep.

The next morning, Emiko awoke before her alarm even went off. Butterflies were going crazy in her stomach while she ran around her house, making sure everything was packed and taken care of. When that was done Emiko ate a light breakfast. She still had an hour left before her evaluation was to take place. She carefully got dressed in her usual clothes, putting on her elbow length gloves last. Emiko ran her fingers through her hair instead of unpacking her brush. When she had as much as she could get in her hands, she wrapped it up in a high pony tail. " there!" Emiko smiled at her reflection before skipping out of her house. She kept up her happy stride until she reached the training ground where she would show case her talents.

The training grounds in Suna were alot different than the ones in Konoha. Since Suna didn't have the benefit of trees for target practice, multiple human shaped dummies were set up. Emiko went about arranging them in a random pattern so she could have an easier time demonstrating the power of her first strike. She had just finished placing the last dummy when the sound of footsteps finally filled the air.

" Temari! Kankuro! Gaara!" Emiko laughed and waved them over. The three siblings almost tripped in shock.

" She seems happy." Kankuro stated.

" Yeah. She hasn't seemed this happy since...well i've never seen her this happy." Temari finally remembered to close her mouth. Kankuro just scratched his head before shrugging.

" That how you remember her?" He asked, turning to Gaara.

" yes" Gaara actually smiled in her direction. " She must be feeling better." His siblings nodded in agreement while proceeding toward Emiko.

" Are you guys excited?" She asked, still smiling with her eyes closed.

" What? Arn't we supposed to ask you that?" Kankuro teased her.

"Hm? maybe." She shrugged before turning to Temari. " Hey, Temari. Do you know some kid named Sota?" Everyone missed the muscle jump in Gaara's jaw when she said his name.

" I don't think so, why?" She cocked her blonde head to the side.

" Hmm. No reason." Emiko turned away with a thoughtful expression. She checked to make sure the dummy was in place one last time.

" Emiko Chou." The four young ninja whipped their heads in the direction of the voice. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all inwardly groaned when the saw Baki standing there with the council. The three of them gave Emiko a wierd look when she bowed respectfully to the group of men in front of her. " Are you ready?"

" Yes" Emiko straightened back up. " How would you like me to begin?"

" You have been training this past year specifically on your keki genki correct?" Baki nodded in approval when Emiko informed them that that was indeed true. " very good. Than you will show us the full power of your clan's blood line limit."

" Hai." Emiko saluted them before turning back to Gaara. " You might want to watch with the council. It isn't safe to be this close."

" very well."

" good luck kid!" Temari walked forward and patted Emiko hard on the back before following after the council.

" You'll do fine." Kankuro ruffled up her hair before following after his sister. Emiko stuck her tounge out at him than turned toward Gaara again.

" Emiko..." he took a small moment to relish the feel of her name. " do your best." He awkwardly held his hand out to put it on her shoulder. Emiko smiled softly at his gesture, but instead of allowing him to do what he intended to do, she took his hand in her own. She gave it a light squeeze.

" thank you, Gaara." If Emiko hadn't playfully shooed him away, Gaara probably would have stood dazed in front of her all day.


	7. Evaluation

" hey, Gaara." Emiko leaned in toward Gaara. Temari, Kankuro, and the council members were all busy discussing exactly how this exam should be done. Gaara had chosen to sit the discussion out, standing firmly by Emiko's side. The sun was already beginning to shine down on them mercilessly hot. Gaara's eyes slid over to her face, waiting for her question. He was standing with his arms crossed and his usual calm expression. However, on the inside, Gaara was getting very impatient. He wanted the stupid evaluation to be over already. He didn't even fully understand what it was for, or why he even had to show up. All Gaara wanted, and could think about, was going somewhere to talk with Emiko. " Who's that?" He followed her finger to see a dirty looking man staring at Emiko. He was wearing tattered robes, and his hands were bound by rope in front of him. The stench of his fear was making Gaara nauseous.

" A prisoner." Gaara recognized the robes as those given to prisoners to wear.

" Why is he here?" Emiko ducked behind him, using his body as a shield against the man staring at her. Gaara stiffened under her touch.

It took a lot of self control to not lash out with his sand. " _She isn't going to hurt me._" He said, more to the demon inside of him than to himself. After a few moments of him staying silent with his eyes closed, he spoke. " I don't know."

" Your no help." Emiko jumped out from behind him and stuck her tongue out. Gaara gave her a look that said 'really?' before looking back at the prisoner.

" Hey! Were ready!" Temari yelled across the training grounds, waving the two of them over. They both sighed before walking over to the group of people. " Okay, so explain what you can do" Temari put her hands on her hips. Kankuro stood just behind her, giving Emiko an expectant stare.

" uh, it would be easier if i showed you. Wasn't that the point of today?" Temari smirked at you when the council bristled at your response.

" We know that" Temari said. " Is there any limitations we should know about though?"

" oh!" Emiko laughed and scratched the back of her head. " Actually yes. The sixth strike, my final one, I won't be able to demonstrate that one."

" Why not!" One of the council members stepped forward and glared down at the little girl. Their distaste with her was obvious.

" _It's only because i'm friends with Gaara. What a stupid reason to hate me._" Emiko resisted the urge to spit at him by digging her nails into her palms. Gaara's lips twitched in amusement when he noticed her attempts to restrain herself.

" I could show you...if you don't mind dying a horrible, painful death that completely erases you from existence." Emiko smiled at the man, cocking her head and closing her eyes.

" r-right." He backed up, looking away.

"Emiko." Baki now stepped up, crossing his arms in front of him. " Begin." Emiko nodded, giving Gaara one final smile before skipping away to the center of the training ground.

" How do you think she'll do?" Kankuro fell into step beside his younger brother. " She must be nervous."

Gaara fought down the urge to turn and look at her. He wanted to make sure she wasn't nervous, but instead he closed his eyes and kept walking. " She'll do fine."

" Roku, raihigyou no kami!" ( Six lighting strikes of the God) There was a crack of thunder, and the sky immediately darkened. A bolt of purple lighting shot out of the sky and connected with Emiko.

" She's gotten faster at activating it." Temari noted. The council nodded in approval, not daring to look away from the girl who was now floating 15 feet off the ground. Her 'wings' stretched out behind her back, casting an eery glow across the grounds.

" I just demonstrate the five strikes than right?" Eimiko cupped her hands to shout over at the council. A few of the members, including Baki, sweat dropped.

" Correct!" One shouted. Gaara and his siblings watched her intently. None of them would admit it, but they were all secretly preparing to rush in there and save her if something started to go wrong.

" _Alright then, here goes nothing_." Emiko took a deep breath to steady the immense flow of power rushing through her. When she activated her Keki Genki she was directly mixing her chakra with the electricity in the atmosphere. That energy was then channeled through her and turned into raw power. It was an amazing feeling, to know that she had that much power at her finger tips. But at the same time it was terrifying. Just one mistake, on slip up of her concentration, and she could end up seriously injuring her self or worse. She might kill a friend or comrade. Emiko raised her hands up on either side of her in her usual gesture. She looked like an angel rising back to heaven. "Sensei kogeki, rein." (First strike, rain)

Seemingly from nowhere, multiple strikes of powerful purple lighting descended upon the training grounds. Only a few of the council members flinched against the bright light of her attack. There were sizzling sounds, and the sounds of wood splintering. Everyone but Gaara wore a slightly unnerved expression. " She had gotten stronger." he thought, watching the increased speed of her first attack take out all of the dummies. By the time her first strike wore out, and her first wing shattered into nothing, the council had counted 15 strikes of lighting.

" Not bad." one said.

" It is impressive."

" Wasn't she only able to summon ten strikes when she first got here?"

Gaara closed his eyes in annoyance with the council. They were like vultures. They only saw Emiko as a potential weapon for this village. " Emiko!"

Emiko lowered her arms and looked over at her sensei. He made a seal and ten more of him appeared in a puff of white smoke. " Sensei?" his clones ran out into the middle of the training ground, smirking proudly up at her.

" that was good!" He called out. " Now time to show them the second one!" Emiko grinned in understanding. She wasn't supposed to hold back.

" You asked for it!" She shouted. Her light brown hair was floating around her, carefully suspended above the sphere of energy at her back. " Dai 2, akuma!" Emiko held her hands out in front of her, her wrists slightly bent, and her fingers splayed out. Ten medium sized cracks disfigured the training grounds. Purple light began to emit from them, but quickly took on the form of ten electrical demons crawling out of the earth.

" Amazing!" The council cooed with approval. Emiko remained floating, twitching her fingers in a way that was similar to the puppet users movements. Her demons made quick work of the clones, attacking them like they were nothing. One of her Sensei's clones actually managed to create a water blade that shorted out one of her demons. When only that one clone was left, Emiko decided she would show them the full power of her second strike.

" this strike is mainly supposed to be used to take on multiple enemies." Emiko shouted out. " It's good for weaker foes who don't use water or earth style jutsu. But if someone summons, than i can also fight against that as well!" The council shuffled in excitement, eager to see what else she could do. Emiko clapped her hands together, interlacing her fingers. The demons were flung together, combining into one giant blinding ball of light. When the glowing finally started to die down, the ball of energy took on the form of a giant version of one of her demons. It's malicious red eyes narrowed at the clone that was left. Emiko simply held her hand toward the clone, and the demon devoured it. Her second wing shattered like a broken glass and the demon disappeared completely.

" Do you need to see more?" Gaara drawled out. He was impressed by Emiko's ability, but he was sick of the way the council was drooling over her.

" She still has three more to demonstrate, Gaara." One of the council members shot him a disgusted look. Baki sighed, understanding gaara's frustration. Emiko was an exceptional girl.

" _She befriended him back when he was still a monster._" Baki stared back out at her. " _She wasn't afraid of him, and still isn't. She went through a year of unbelievably hard training just so she could stay by his side and protect him, knowing fullwell that he wouldn't even need protection."_

" Dai san sutoraiku, toku!" Emiko called out her third strike, distracting everyone from their thoughts. They all waited, sweat dropping when nothing happened. Their eyes followed her as she descended, her legs bending slightly when she landed. Only three wings remained now, all sticking out on the left side of her body. Emiko took a few steps forward, than faltered. " I don't know how to demonstrate this without hurting one of you." she admitted.

" hm." Gaara uncrossed his arms and began his slow stride to Emiko.

" Gaara?" He ignored the call of his sister and kept going.

" Gaara! Explain yourself!"

He stopped and sighed, knowing that he had to answer Baki. The council members were all looking at him expectantly. Some of them even looked pleased. " _because i'm going against something that she was to scared to use on someone._" That made him angry. How much longer was it going to take to prove to people that he has changed? What else did he have to do?" A dull throb started to make its self known right behind his love kanji. Gaara clenched his eyes shut and resisted the strong urge to grip his head.

" Gaara." Her voice was so soft, so sweet, so comforting to his ears.

_"why?_" he briefly wondered.

" Just remember to keep your eyes shielded. I know that you heal pretty fast because of Shukaku, but just be careful ok?" Emiko held a hand up in a worried gesture. Gaara was now standing ten feet away from her. He nodded at her, looking away for a moment before flicking his eyes back to her. " _is he embarrassed_?" Emiko blinked in confusion but let it go. Once Gaara crossed his arms, she knew he was ready. " Just come at me," She suggested. " You won't really be able to hurt me, unless you use your sand cofffin."

" I will not hurt you." Gaara's low, smooth voice sounded oddly offended. Unknown to Emiko, he had been disgusted with her when she mentioned him using his sand coffin on her. He watched as she slid into her fighting stance. She was undoubtedly under nourished. Her skin was so pale, and she still had dark circles under her eyes. He would have to be careful. Gaara's sand rushed out at her. It took on the shape of a hand and tried to grab her. She quickly slid to the right, twirling to avoide a branch of sand that came after her. She dropped to the ground after completing her spin, only launch herself forward in a dodge roll. Faint sounds of approval could be heard from the council. Emiko jumped up, arching through the air to avoid more sand. When she landed once again, she gasped out in shock. Gaara stood before her, his fist cocked back. His face didn't even contort in the slightest when he thrust his fist forward, punching her straight on the cheek. There was a blinding light, than a huge explosion. Sand and rocks were thrown everywhere. The spectators were forced to cover their eyes against the debris.

When they could finally watch the fight without getting sand thrown in their eyes, they saw what happened. Small surges of electricity sparked in the air around the two chunin. Gaara's sand was floating around the two, thrashing out at some of the electrical currents every now and then. Emiko was lightly panting, holding her left arm where a small trail of blood was leaking out. The sand finally shifted, moving away from Gaara's face.

" What happened?" Kankuro asked, worried.

" My third strike is a shield" Emiko answered, backing up a step before relaxing. " It's basically small currents of high voltage electricity surrounding my body. When someone makes contact with me, the currents are set off, not only electrocuting the person, but hopefully blinding them as well." Though Emiko's stance was relaxed, she kept her grip on her arm. She tried to smile at Gaara, but when he saw her cut, he turned around.

" This is over." He stated.

"What?" Emiko stepped toward him, but stopped when sand wrapped loosely around her ankles. Gaara felt her glare but continued to walk away.

" You have no right!" The council bristled.

" What was the purpose of this examination?" Baki recognized the tone of Gaara's voice. Swallowing loudly, Baki tried to hide his discomfort. There was no arguing with him now.

" Emiko-san chose to undergo a year of harsh training."

" why?" His siblings gulped, noticing how impatient their little brother was getting.

" She-She wanted to become strong enough to protect you. You are being considered for the position of the fifth Kazekage." The council sighed in agitation, but nodded anyway.

"What?" '_she wants to protect me?'_ This whole time, the entire year that she had been home Gaara had hardly talked to her once, and this was why? " why?" His voice was strained, and when his intense gaze met Emiko's she flinched.

" I'm so sorry Gaara." She finally came to stand next to him. The two turned to face each other fully. Emiko had already deactivated her keki Genki, and her hair now hung loose around her face. " I'm so sorry." She said again.

" Why do you want to protect me?" Gaara asked again. His voice rose a notch, making the young girl flinch again. " Am i scaring you?" Cold dread flooded through him. She couldn't be scared of him, not now. Not after so much. His fear turned to anger when Emiko didn't' answer him. His jade eyes lowered in a menacing glare.

" No, your not scaring me." Emiko glared back at him. " Your pissing me off." That took him down a notch. He hadn't been expecting her to say that. He was making her angry? Before he could question why, Emiko answered him. " I want to protect you because...i can't let anyone else i care about die, Gaara. I couldn't do anything to save my family," her voice broke. " They were killed right in front of me." Emiko stared at the ground, glad that her bangs hid her face from Gaara and the vultures that called themselves a council. " I won't let anyone else i care about die, and that includes you."

" I..." The usually confident Gaara hesitated. _"why did she put herself through so much, just for me? She has to know i don't need protection."_ Emiko finally looked back up at him. By now, Kankuro and Temari were standing on either side of Gaara. Each had a hand on his shoulder, giving her grateful smiles.

" We except your offer to be Gaara's body guard." Temari stated.

" Yeah, we can't always be there to watch out for him, but if it's your job, you can." Kankuro smirked at her. Emiko's purple eyes gleamed with appreciation.

" Than it's settled!" Emiko straightened up and gave Gaara a teary smile. " From this day forward, whether you like it or not, i am your new body guard and best friend!"


	8. Questioning Our Thoughts

**(A/N): I'm not going to pretend that i know Japanese. All the japanese words or phrases i looked up on google. I've tried my best to make this story as authentic as possible, considering that it's a fanfiction. :P If any of you notice that something is wrong, don't be afraid to let me know! I'm open to any criticism, ideas, and suggestions. I know the story started out kind of slow, but now that all the beginning stuff, like getting her to Suna and getting her strong enough is out of the way, the fun stuff can start! Sota's going to play a major role later on, because lets face it. Every good love story needs that rival in love right? The really juicy stuff won't start happening between Gaara and Emiko until their sixteen. I promise i won't take to long to FFW them to sixteen. I do want to spend a little time on missions for them, and just a few relationship building scenarios, but that's it. So review, or PM with any suggestions you want to make! Thanks for reading and thanks to those who have reviewed so far! It really does mean alot. If any of you want to post a review with a question, i'll be happy to answer it in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Light purple walls, a single desk with a small potted plant, a picture of her family, and two of her favorite two teams back in Konoha. A dark purple comforter with pure white sheets and pillowcase, and the small colored lights decorating her ceiling. The only difference in her new room was that the bed was a full size, big enough for two people. Even though Emiko's alarm had been playing music at her for the past half hour, she couldn't stop staring up at her ceiling. She hadn't even bothered unpacking much of her stuff when she lived alone in Suna. She hadn't seen the point. She was only ever home to sleep, shower, and eat something small and quick before going back to training. However, now that she lived in the large Subaku household, Emiko had gone out of her way to make her room as homey as possible.<p>

"_ It's almost painful, so see my room like this again._" Emiko's throat was dry from a fitful nights sleep. The tears had finally dried, but the tracks were still an uncomfortable reminder on her face. Her hair was spread out around her, her bangs stuck to her face. Though the desert was unbelievable cool during the night, Emiko found her self waking up drenched in sweat most nights. " It's the dreams," She muttered, finally bringing her eyes down to the picture on her desk. " about them."

The picture was framed with a pure silver frame. Small butterflies were carved into it. Some of the butterflies were perched on blooming roses. Emiko forced herself out of bed, finally shutting off the softely playing music. It wouldn't look good to be late on her first day of protecting Gaara. She was getting paid afterall. Emiko shivered when her feet touched the freezing wood floor.

"_ I need a carpet._" She mused, waiting until the cold no longer bothered her. When she stood up to go to her desk, her black silk pj pants fell down around her legs, ending with two inches of extra fabric on the floor. yes, she was on the shorter side for her age. "_ Still not shorter than Gaara"_ She smirked to herself. Her blood red tanktop stopped at her hips, only exposing a little bit of her toned stomach. Emiko smiled sadly to herself when she picked up the picture of her family.

Emiko had chosen to keep only one family picture, and it had been the one without her father. Emiko's mom was sitting on the living room couch, the t.v displaying some cooking show. Her mother was beautiful to say the least. Her light brown hair was held off of her neck with a clip. Emiko always thought it made her look sophisticated, and had even taken to wearing her own hair like that around the house. Her mom was still in her pj's, her natural beauty unmarred by makeup. Hiroshi was sitting on the floor by her feet, clutching onto her leg. His dark shaggy locks were all mussed up from sleep. Hiroshi's pacifire was dangaling from his mouth. Emiko had set the camera on a ten second timer, and rushed into the picture at the last second. Hiroshi was laughing histarically at her, and her mom was just smiling pleasently at them both. Emiko had fallen by her moms feet, rolling over just in time to face the camera with a grin.

Emiko set the picture down and glanced at the other two before heading to take a shower. One of the other two pictures was of her with team 7. It was taken after the chunin exams, when she taken to going without her disguise. Sakura was standing off to the right with her arms crossed and glaring at Emiko. Emiko had her arms around both Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto was leaning into her with his usual silly grin plastered on his face. He was giving the camera a thumbs up. Emiko remembered that day perfectly. It was the first day she trained with team seven as a girl. Sasuke kept avoiding her, 'hmphing' and turning away whenever she tried to talk to him. He had even refused to spar with her. So when they took the picture, Emiko wrapped her arm around Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him to her side. He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes, a very faint blush dusting his cheeks. Kakashi just stood behind the four genin, his hand behind his head and a nervous smile showing under his mask.

The last picture was of team Guy. This one was also taken once Emiko was revealed as a girl. Guy was striking a 'cool' pose, and Lee was looking at him with tears and sparkles in his eyes. Ten-Ten stood with a hand on her hip, and one holding her head. Neji stood with his arms crossed, his pale lavender eyes focused on Emiko who was sitting cross legged infront of all of them. Her eyes were closed, and her smile was huge.

Emiko took one more minute to enjoy the warmth of the water before shutting it off. She quickly dried off, got dressed, and brusehd out her hair. She was still wearing her purple tube top, with the off the shoulder fishnet, and the skirt and leggings. Yawning, Emiko decended the stairs and turned right into the kitchen. Not being one for breakfast, Emiko plopped down at the table. " _where is everyone_?" It just dawned on her that no one else was awake yet. The house was completely silent. Emiko looked around, than shrugged. "_If everyone's going to take their sweet time, I might as well nap._" She stetched her arms out infront of her before folding them under head and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>The explosion of color from the sunrise was finally begining to pass. Gaara opened his eyes and lifted his head. His neck was a bit stiff from staying in the same position all night, but he was used to it. He slowly got out of his ususal spot on the roof, stretching his muscles discretely. Gaara had spent all night thinking about Emiko's demonstration. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. The one moment that kept playing through his head was when Emiko had ducked behind him to hide from the prisoner who was staring at her.<p>

"_She wanted me to protect her_" Or, that's how he took it at least. _" Someone thought...that i could keep them safe. Emiko thought i would keep her safe_." The way she had hid behind him, holding onto his shoulders. Her soft voice in his ear. "_It felt...nice_" he decided. Though Gaara would never admit it, he daydreamed alot. What else was he supposed to do all night? After Gaara decided that he liked the thought of Emiko wanting him to protect her, he spent the rest of the night imagening different scenerios where he would have to. He was almost to the kitchen when he heard Kankuro snickering.

" Oi, Temari, she fell asleep!"

Gaara krept along the wall to listen in. " Well Gaara's taking his sweet time." His sister snapped. " If he expects her to wake up that early, he should at least be ready when she is."

" ...?" Gaara's face betrayed his confusion only momentarily when he cocked an eyebrow. He was doing something wrong?

" Should we wake her up?" Kankuro laughed again.

" No, let Gaara see. He's the one that kept her waiting, so he should have to deal with it." Temari's footsteps started getting louder, and soon enough Kankuro's followed hers. Gaara quickly retreated up stairs, using his stealth as a ninja to get away before they found him spying. When they were saftley outside, Gaara slipped back downstairs and into the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw her. Emiko was sitting at the table with her head in her arms. Her pale face was turned toward him, but her light purple eyes were hidden behind their lids. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he took in her sleeping form.

They had spent countless nights together in their childhood. Once Gaara confessed to her that he never slept, she made it a point to spend as many nights with him as possible. At least four times a week she would meet him either at the play ground, or on his rooftop. The image of the moon on a starey desert night was something neither of them would ever forget. Emiko would sometimes get so tired when she stayed up with him that she would start to nod off. Gaara always thought it was cute, and rememberd distinctly that he would blush when she leaned against him. But no matter how close she got, she never fell asleep when she was with him.

Now, for the first time, Gaara was seeing his childhood friend sleep. It might not seem like much, but to Gaara it was the opprotunity of a life time. " _Even when she was young, she never let anyone see her weaknesses."_ Gaara took a hesitant step towards her, than stopped to see if she would wake up. It was still pretty early in the morning, only 7 o'clock. Emiko stirred a bit, but quickly went back to sleeping._ " She was always putting on a strong face. She never even let me see her cry. She never complained._" Gaara continued remenising until he was kneeling infront of her. But now, here she was, completely un guarded. "_ She looks...peacful._" The word 'peacful' didn't even seem good enough to describe the way she looked. Emiko was glowing. Her soft skin was illuminated by the morning light. Her hair was pulled back, but her bangs feathered her face. Gaara watched for a moment longer before extending his hand. Light as a feather, he brushed the bangs out of her eyes. Emiko flinched in her sleep against the feeling of the sand he used as armor.

* * *

><p>" What?" Emiko yawned and rubbed at her eyes while sitting up. " What time is it?" She wondered out loud. " Shit!" Emiko shot out of her chair and almost tripped over it. It was 7 o'clock! " I'm so fucking late!" Emiko shouted every cuss word there was before finally reaching the front door. She fumbled with her shoes, cursing even more when they refused to cooporate. Grabbing her sword, she attatched it to her lower back.<p>

The sun beat down with all the intensity it could muster on the poor village hidden in the sand. Though none of the villagers seemed to mind, Emiko was quickly dragging her feet. " _It never got this hot in the leaf!_" That one of the few things she would miss about that place. " it'll take forever to get used to this- Ah!" Emiko had misjudged the distance to the next roof and crashed to the ground. " God dammit!" She yelled. Emiko ignored the curious stares she was getting. "Almost there" She reminded herself, brushing the dirt off her clothes. Emiko jumped back up onto the roof and kept running. " Almost there!" She was panicking now. Would Gaara be mad if she was late? She went through all that trouble to be by his side only to be late on her first day.

A huge building with a back yard full of training equipment finally came into view. Emiko only glanced at the academy students practicing once before flipping and landing in front of the doors. She practically threw the doors open and ran down the hall. Gaara told her yesterday that he taught at the academy a few times a week, and that today was one of his days. " shit!" Emiko looked around hopelessly, almost crying when she couldn't find his room.

" Lost?" A deep voice came out of nowhere, making Emiko jump and squeak.

" Sota!" Emiko twirled around and glared at her friend. " Don't sneak up on me like that! The hell's wrong with you!" Emiko smacked his shoulder and glared at him.

" Sorry!" Sota laughed and took a step back. His shaggy black hair fell over his eyes as he laughed. Emiko still couldn't believe how different he looked. He was so tall, and so...

" Hey, what are you even doing here?" Emiko put her hands on her hips and cocked her head at him.

" Picking up my cousin." Sota shrugged and scratched the back of his head. " My mom will kill me if i don't walk him home."

" Aw! How cute!" Emiko cupped her cheeks and mocked him by wiggling around. She smiled and reached up to pink Sota's cheek. " Walking him home like a big boy!"

" Emiko..." Sota sighed and looked away. " I'm 15 ya know."

Emiko's eyes shot wide open at the same time that her arms dropped to her side. Her jaw dropped ungraciously as she let out a huff of air. " I totall forgot!" She hung her head in shame. " Your older than me"

" it's not that big a deal" Sota blushed and looked away. " it doesn't really mean anything."

" Your right," Emiko popped her head back up to give him a cheery smile. " Sorry i missed your big brithday!"

" That's when i turn sixteen."

"oh." Emiko dead panned at him for a moment. " What time is it?"

" Almost eight."

" GOD DAMMIT!" Emiko grabbed Sota's arm. " Where is room 217?"

Sota's dark gray eyes flickered to where she held his arm before locking back onto her own light purple eyes. " Up stairs, second door on the right."

" Thank you so much!" Emiko gave him a quick hug before turning around and running up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sota watched her run off. His body was still tingling from her touch. He was dangerously close to running after her and making her stay with him.<em> " I don't get what she sees in him<em>." Sota growled, clenching his fists. His eyes strayed from the back of her head to a more desireable area. He groaned inwardly before leaning against the wall. Closing his stormy eyes, Sota thought back to the day that changed his life. "_ If she knew what you did, Gaara, your precious friend wouldn't be able to look at you anymore._"

* * *

><p>" your late." Gaara's deep, smooth voice made Emiko shiver. He stood in the front of the class room with his arms crossed. His red hair was styled in its usual messy way, and his face bore the usual emotionless mask. His entire prescense spoke of calm and authority. He wasn't someone you wanted to make wait.<p>

"_That's exactly what i did._" Emiko looked down, than over to his full classroom, than finally settled back on Gaara's face. His eyes flickered with an emotion close to amusement for a split second before becoming cold once again. Emiko straightened her posture and bowed to him. Inside, she was dying to laugh despite the circumstances. Gaara was bossing her around.

" _he was always so nervous around me when we were little._" Emiko hid her smirk as Gaara dismissed her tardiness and turned toward his class. " _He would always blush and look away."_ Emiko bowed to the class and mumbled a hello. _" He was so flustered, and twitchy._" Gaara stayed infront of the class, but Emiko moved to stand against the wall. She stood tall and ridige, daring any of the kids to try something. "_ But now_," Emiko watch with admeration as Gaara taught the class about the proper way to act during a fight. " _He's so calm. He doesn't seem to get flustered easily anymore."_

" You must remain calm no matter the circumstances."

Emiko stopped remanising on the past and took the chance to memorize the faces before her. Several students were diligently taking notes. Emiko noted that most of them were boys. The majority of the girl half of the class were either staring off into space, doodling, or staring at Gaara with hearts in their eyes. "_ Their only two years younger than Gaara and I._" Emiko felt a strange dislike toward them. " T_hey should be listening to him_." Emiko gripped her arm tightly, trying her hardest to quell the strange emotion that was rising up in her. _" What is this?_" she wondered. She had never felt something like this before. Was it really just becuase of the way those girls were looking at Gaara? " _he's more than just a pretty face._" Emiko suddenly blushed, realizing what she just said._ " It doesn't mean anything!"_ She furiously aruged with herself in her mind, completely oblivous to the stares a few kids were giving her.

" Emiko." Emiko fell over from suprise.

" Y-yes, Gaara-san?" She quickly got back up and folded her hands infront of her.

Gaara gave her a steady stare. Emiko almost missed his fingers twitch, but smiled inspite of herself when she saw it. " Come with me. We will demonstrate how a calm mind can win the fight." He was mocking her.

* * *

><p>" Did you have to hit her so hard?" Temari tsked at her younger brother. It was late in the evening, and the two were seated in the kitchen of the Subaku house. The white of the linolium floor shone under the chandelier. Kankuro was leaning against the sink, devouring a box of take out. He had ditched his all balck outfit, and was just wearing a pair of pj pants. Emiko winced when Temari tugged the bandages tighter.<p>

" It's my fault." Emiko winced again and pulled away from Temari out of relflex. Temari sighed and decided that her arm was bandaged up good enough. " I shouldn't have tried to grab him."

"Shut up!" Temari threw the roll of bandages at a snickering Kankuro. Both Gaara and Emiko gave him confused glances.

" What? You don't get it? You said-" Kankuro dodged a pair of scissors this time. " Never mind." He bent his head back down and kept eating.

" Temari?" The blonde gulped before giving Emiko a nervous laugh.

" Don't worry about it!" Temari hurredly packed up her medical supplies.

" But i don't get it." Kankuro choked on his food because of his laughter. Emiko and Gaara looked back at eachother, both cocking an eye brow. Gaara's eyes flickered to her cut arm. His expression immediatly hardened and he leaned back against his chair. Though Emiko looked the worse for wear, Gaara was sporting a small cut on his cheek.

" I can't believe you actually managed to cut him." Emiko was snapped out of her disapointed daze at Temari's voice. She was disposing of the bandage scraps and talking with her back toward her. Temari turned around and put a hand on her hip. She shook her head in exhaustion before speaking again. " I get that you were demonstrating for your class, but really Gaara. Did you have to hurt her? You better not keep bringing her home Injured."

Emiko flushed at the olders girls attention and looked away. Gaara just sunk deeper into his chair, his frown upsetting his flawless face. " Temari..." Kankuro gave his sister and look that made the blonde look at the two kids. She sighed again before grabbing Kankuro's arm and leading him out of the kitchen.

" I'll let you bandage him up then." Emiko barely caught the bandages and stared wide eyed at the two reatreating siblings.

" But I-!" Emiko groaned in desperation, looking back at Gaara, than down at the bandages. _" I'm alone with him now."_ Emiko forced down the blush and snuck a glance at him. Gaara was sunk low into his chair with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. " Gaara..." The red head ignored her and kept his eyes closed. "_ What now?"_ Emiko stared back at the bandages in her hand. " _Guess i have no choice._"

* * *

><p>As soon as Gaara heard her soft foot steps on the kitchen floor, his eyes shot open. Was she going to leave him then? " <em>I would deserve it.<em>" Gaara couldn't forgive himself for hurting her. Even though several of the girls he taught cheered when his sand cut her arm, he hadn't felt happy at all. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Gaara was at her side, gripping her arm and ispecting it. Suprisingly, most of the kids were upset that Gaara cancled class early.

" Gaara?" Her soft voice brought him out of his daze. He stiffened instently when his eyes locked onto hers, only a few inches away from him. He could feel the heat her body was emitting. Her scent surrounded him, and he discretely breathed in deeper. She smelled very vaguely of something. " _what is this?"_ He couldn't place the smell. It wasn't perfume, powder than? But what scent? Why was he even wondering that? Gaara tried his hardest not to turn his head away as she knelt infront of him.

" Does it hurt?" Emiko gently brushed her fingers across the skin just below his cut. It was really more of a scratch.

" No." Gaara was suprised by the steadiness of his voice. It was in complete contrast with his erratically beating heart. No one ever got this close to him. Not even his own siblings. Even though he had come so far, people still tended to avoid him out of reflex. " _So why doesn't she?_" Was it only because she didn't witness the worst of him? Gaara's heart skipped a beat when she shuffled closer to him.

Her body was positioned between his legs. Her rib cage was half a foot from his crotch, her blossoming chest drawing his eye for a split second. Gaara shot his eyes back up to hers, praying to God she hadn't noticed his moment of weakness. Emiko seemed oblivous of the whole situation. She was busying herself by cutting a small section of the bandages off.

" this might sting." She warned, spreading something on the bandage. Gaara closed his eyes, hoping in vain that it would calm him down. He could still feel her heat. Still smell her alluring scent.

" _Alluring?_" He didn't even know he knew that word. "_ What is this feeling? How is she doing this to me?_" Gaara sucked up his questions, flinching when he felt her smooth skin against his own. It felt so weird, to have someone else touch him. Emiko smoothed the bandage over the cut and taped it down.

" All better!" Emiko stood up and dusted her leggs off. " Gaara?" He dared to open his eyes, breathing a sigh of releife when he saw her standing up and away from him.

" _She is oblivous_." Gaara decided. Even he knew better than her. She didn't even seem fazed by what she had done. Emiko was just smiling and humming softly as she gathered up the rest of the supplies and started walking toward the door.

" Do you want me to stay up with you tonight?"

Gaara shifted his jade eyes over to her. " No." Emiko's shoulders slumped slightly, and her eyes held a strange look.

" Alright...I'll just...see you tomorrow than." Emiko turned and walked away, slowly ascending the stairs.

"_ Did she want me to say yes?_" Gaara sat in the kitchen for a while longer. " _She wanted to spend time with me?"_

" _**You foolish boy."**_ Shukaku. Gaara closed his eyes and crossed his arms again. Sand swirled around him, and soon enough he felt the cool air of the desert night.

" _Why?_" He found himself questioning his demon in spite of his efforts to best the monster.

" _**You had her right where you wanted her. You could have done anything!"**_ His demon's aggitation was obvious to Gaara.

"_ No._" He corrected. " _I did not want that._" Gaara's brow knotted together. " _She would not want that_." His demon was proving to be more lecturous than Gaara ever imagined. Up until now he had only ever wanted blood.

"_** You don't know that. I've noticed the way she looks at you.**_"

" _Shut up_!" Gaara gripped his head and growled. "_ You don't have any right to speak of her!_" The strong urge to protect and defend her honor against Shukaku was almost over whelming for Gaara.

What was she doing to him?


	9. I Won't Let You Leave

**(A/N): I just wanted to say thank you to KuramaMustangElric for their review. I don't really like Sota either, but that's kinda the point i guess lol. He's just the asshole, not the loveable kind. :( To bad Emiko tends to be a bit clueless when it comes to guys and herself. You'd think that after pretending to be a boy for six years, she would have learned a few things! :P Oh well, she'll just have to hope that Gaara can protect her if (When) he needs to against Sota! I'm thinking about dedicating an entire chapter to Sota's story, explaining why he hates Gaara so much. But i don't know if that's to much from Sota's point of view or not. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks again to those of you who rate!**

* * *

><p>"How can you wear that?" Emiko asked, turning her head to Sota.<p>

"hm? I don't know. How can you not be used to the heat yet?" he challenged.

" I was trapped in that Leaf village for like, six years! They get snow there, so give me a break!" Emiko through her hands out in front of her to steady herself.

" I don't think i can. You shouldn't have left" Sota scoffed when she caught herself.

Emiko had the day off today. That meant that Gaara had meetings up the butt with the council. The council didn't like her sitting in on their private meetings. They still thought she might turn traitor and go back to the leaf some day. Emiko had decided to skip out on the awkward breakfast with Temari and Kankuro today. Even though a month had already passed since she started working for Gaara, the mornings were always awkward. Emiko was not a morning person. She would trudge around the house all morning until she had to leave. Normaly, she would make some coffee after her shower, but it didn't feel right to her to use their things. So instead, she would sit at the table and fall back asleep if no one else came down. Gaara always showed up on time now, ever since the first day. He would appear in the kitchen at exactly 7 o'clock and either wake Emiko up or walk with her to the academy. The days he walked with her to the school instead of jumping ahead were always interesting. The girls in Gaara's class would get all huffy and glare at her. Emiko was like one of those British soldiers those days. She would stand behind Gaara in the class, tall and stiff. She wouldn't move, or speak unless he asked her too. The girls always tried to get a rise out of her by making googly eyes at Gaara. Some of them would even flirt with him. Those were the only times Emiko's stern posture would falter. A girl named Matsuri was extremely good at getting Emiko to react to the flirts.

* * *

><p><em>" Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri called out from her front row seat to the red head when he and Emiko walked through the doors. As soon as she saw Emiko, Matsuri stopped waving and glared at her. Emiko raised her eyebrows slightly at her before going to her normal spot.<em>

_"This will be interesting." Emiko thought. " that was a level two glare today." Matsuri had three different glares that she like to exercise on Emiko. The level one as Emiko called it, was usually just when Gaara ignored a small comment from one of them to ask Emiko something. The level two was when Matsuri had something special planned for Gaara, and was warning Emiko not to interfere. The level three was something Emiko had only seen once. Matsuri had practically thrown herself at Gaara after class one day. Emiko had left the class room to get something for Gaara, and when she came back in, Matsuri was actually hanging off of Gaara._

_"Emiko" Gaara sounded relieved. His hands were up, making sure to not touch Matsuri. His eyes begged Emiko for help._

_"Matsuri-san?" Emiko tried her hardest to sound sweet despite the horrible feeling that was filling her up. She really wanted to punch the girl for some reason. She looked so stupid hanging off of Gaara like that. " Class is over now. Gaara-sama has alot of things to attend to today, so if you wouldn't mind." Emiko smiled her sweetest smile and stepped aside. She motioned one hand toward the door, keeping it open with the other. Gaara only watched as Matsuri slowly slipped her arms from around Gaara's neck. That stupid girl was completely oblivious to the sand that was slowly leaking out of Gaara's gourd._

_" She's lucky he didn't kill her." Emiko mused, watching the brunette stalk toward her. When Matsuri was finaly at the door she stopped and glared at Emiko. " Need i remind you, Matsuri-san, what my duties are?" Matsuri kept her glare up and didn't answer. " I am to protect Gaara at all times. My job is to eliminate anyone who threatens his existence, or makes him uncomfortable at any time. As i'm sure your aware, since i know you were spying that day i had my evaluation, killing you wouldn't be a problem." Emiko giggled and cocked her head. Though Matusri kept her glare, her face visibly paled. She cast a nervous glance back at Gaara than hurried out of the class room._

_" Your welcome!" Emiko sang, twirling to face Gaara._

_"T-thank you, Emiko." Gaara even looked a little scared_.

* * *

><p>So today, Emiko headed to the park. Gaara would usually meet her here if he wasn't brooding or busy. Emiko had swung one of the swings over the bar to make it higher off the ground. She laid on her stomach and gently pushed herself back and fourth. Emiko was humming softly when someone sat on the swing next to her. "Ga-Sota?" Dust fluttered around Emiko's feet when she abruptly stopped herself. " What are you doing here?"<p>

Sota's stormy eyes flashed with some hidden emotion before he smiled at her. " nice to see you too." His scarf his his mouth, but Emiko returned his smile with one just as big.

" I didn't mean it like that." She started rocking herself again. " I thought you were on a mission?"

Sota blinked in surprise. " How'd you know that?"

" I stopped by your house to see if you wanted to hang out."

Emiko pouted when Sota stiffened. " What?" His dark hair fell over his eyes, hiding his panicked look.

" I went to your house...Yes i remember where you live, jerk." Emiko completely misunderstood Sota's sudden gloomy attitude. " We used to be best friends. By the way, where was your sister? She wasn't home when i got there."

" My sister..." Sota's voice trailed off as he hung his head. A dark cloud seemed to loom over him. Emiko was looking at the ground, watching it move back and fourth as she swung herself on her stomach. Sota's voice held a strange edge to it when he spoke again. " She...was on the other side of town."

" That's kinda far, isn't she only eleven now?" Emiko, still oblivious to sota's change, kept staring at the ground.

" Yes. she wou-is. She has...a friend on that side of town. She's been spending alot of time there."

"Oh." Emiko dropped the topic, finally sensing something was off with Sota. She looked up at the clouds for a while. A few minutes later brought her to where this chapter started.

" It's not like i wanted to leave." Emiko huffed.

" hn."

" Dont say that." Emiko snapped.

" What?" Sota laughed at her expression.

" Gaara does that all the time. Hn. That's his favorite answer to everything." Emiko finally sat normally on the swing, rubbing her sore stomach.

"Hn."

" Exactly!" Emiko through her hands up and glared at Sota.

Sota raised an eyebrow and smirked. When Emiko didn't get it, Sota pointed toward the village. Emiko paled when she saw a boy with a mop of messy red hair standing there. Gaara had his arms crossed and was giving her an unimpressed look. His eyes shifted to Sota who got off the swing he was on. Sota towered over Gaara, but he didnt' seem to care. Both boys fixed each other with cold glares. " Gaara." Sota choked out a greeting.

" Hn." Gaara's eyes narrowed even more. Emiko looked back and fourth between the two boys.

"_the hell?_" Everything had gone quiet. The wind suddenly picked up, throwing both boys hair and clothing into the wind. Emiko's eyes finally narrowed when Sota shifted his position and Gaara uncrossed his arms. Emiko was standing in front of Gaara in an instant. Both boys widened their eyes in surprise. She was fast.

" Emiko..." Sota slipped the kunai he had pulled out back into his pouch.

" What the hell were you planning on doing?" Emiko's voice was low and even. Sota scoffed, but took a step back. He shook his hair out of his eyes before answering.

" I wasn't doing anything. Your little boyfriend was going to attack me first! I was just protecting myself.

" Gaara?" Emiko knew better than to only believe Gaara. She had seen him loose control a couple of times. It was usually over something simple, and was easy enough to get him to calm down again. But it taught her to not only believe that everyone was always out to get him. She would admit that he could over react from time to time. Emiko kept her stance in front of Gaara, not even daring to look at him from the corner of her eyes. Her sword was held defensively in front of her with one hand, while the other was covered in small sparks.

" Hn." Gaara crossed his arms again and turned his head.

" Whatever, it doesn't matter." Sota fixed Emiko with one last contemptuous look before turning his back on her. " See ya around." Sota held his hand up in a lazy farewell before vanishing.

Emiko kept her sword drawn for several more seconds. When it seemed that Sota really was gone, Emiko lowered her blade. Gaara watched with mild interest as she sheathed it without looking. Emiko was livid. How dare Sota try to pull a blade against Gaara! And how dare Gaara try to pull his sand against Sota! Sota wouldn't have stood a chance! Gaara was standing absolutely still behind Emiko. He had a smug smile on his face, and was patiently waiting for her to turn around and give him one of her beautiful smiles. He had chased off that idiot, Sota, after all. Emiko didn't need to hand around someone like him. He was just going to cause her trouble. Gaara was much better than Sota, right? Gaara contemplated how he and Sota differed for a moment. Gaara was alot shorter than Sota, and he didn't have as much confidence in his looks. Sota seemed to know he was good looking. At least, he seemed to be rather confident around the other girls in the village. Gaara would always avoid them like the plague. Especially Matsuri and her friend that was always trailing behind her. Gaara couldn't even recall when Matsuri had changed from his shy student to an obsessed fangirl. He just knew me much preferred Emiko's calm presence to Matsuri's clingy and hyper one.

Gaara was brought out of his thoughts when Emiko finally turned around. She twirled on her heel and charged forward without even meeting his eyes. Gaara stumbled back a few steps when Emiko roughly shouldered past him. He watched her back for a split second with wide eyes. Had she really just...pushed him? Gaara growled softly and raised his arm. Sand followed the direction of his arm to wrap around Emiko's wrist. She looked down at the sand while trying to quickly shrug it off.

"Emiko." Gaara warned, pulling sand back so she was dragged toward him. Emiko stumbled a few steps back toward him. Gaara almost smirked at how easy it was to bring her back. Emiko kept her back toward him and shook her arm one last time to try and get the sand off.

" Gaara." Emiko said his name with the same level of warning. He glared at her back and tightened the sand around her would not walk away fro him that easily. His jade eyes widened once more when Emiko sent out a small, but powerful burst of electricity. His sand exploded right off of her, falling to the ground. " I suggest you dont try that again." Emiko spat at him, turning her head to the side slightly. If Gaara wasn't so shocked that she released his sands hold on her, he would have lashed out at her for that threat. Emiko scoffed and took a step forward, vanishing before her foot touched the ground.

_"what just happened?_" Gaara looked down at his hand, clenching and un-clenching it. " _I had her in my sand...but she..._" Gaara growled out a curse and slammed his hand forward. The sand did as he commanded and smashed into the slide by the swings. The slide crumpled into a pile of bent metal after a few ear splitting groans. "How dare she ignore me!" Gaara hunched over and grabbed his head. " How dare she just act like i don't exist! I won't allow it! Emiko must acknowledge me!" Gaara would not allow her to brush him off like that. Not after how long he had to wait to see her again. Not after how lonely she left him. Gaara had to have her around him. He had to see her smile, to be the one to make her smile. He wouldn't allow that Sota person to be the one to make Emiko smile. " It has to be me!" Gaara shouted, gripping his head with his other hand. Sand swirled around him, attaching to his skin to create his armor. Gaara would not allow her to give him that cold look that dimmed her beauty. He wouldn't rest until she apologized for turning her back on him!

* * *

><p>Emiko sat on the roof top of her new home pouting. She was pissed that Sota tried to hurt Gaara, and that Gaara had tried to hurt Sota. She was mad that he had the audacity to grab at her with his sand. She was upset that he was acting like a jealous child. Emiko was also sad that because of Gaara's antics, she had missed Shikamaru who had come to deliver some messages for Tsunade. It was the first time he had been to the village since she'd gotten here. She missed his lazy attitude. It was so relaxing to be around him. She missed the days she would just sit with him and Chouji and watch the clouds. Her eyes hardened when she remembered how Hiroshi would sometimes come with her. He would always bug Shikamaru about being so lazy, and how his hair looked like a pineapple. Shikamaru would get mad eventually and he and Hiroshi would start pulling on each others faces.<p>

" I actually miss those leaf kids." Emiko whispered. The clouds just weren't the same here in Suna. Temari and Kankuro were great, but they just weren't the same as her friends in the Leaf village. Gaara was on a whole other level. " _I can always just be who i am around him. No pretending, no putting on a fake face or doing things to change my personality so i fit in more_." Emiko sighed and began wondering if she should find him and apologize. "_ I did go through alot of trouble just to be here with him again."_

" Emiko..." Gaara's voice sang out from behind her. Emiko jumped and twirled around.

" You scared the shit out of me!" She put a hand over her erratically beating heart to emphasize her point. " What are you doing he-" Emiko trailed off as she took in his appearance. Gaara was standing with his shoulders sagging. His head was angled slightly toward the ground, but his jade eyes were locked onto her. " _Oh no,_" Emiko resisted the strong urge to take a step back. It would only make things worse. _" He's loosing control again._" Emiko swallowed and tried to find her voice._ " This doesn't look good."_

" Emiko...i found you." Gaara's voice was dangerously low. His breathing was slightly ragged. " Why did you leave me?" His voice broke and Gaara shut his eyes.

" You were being rude, and mean." Emiko held a hand up and took a step toward him. She stopped short when his sand shot out and cut the ground in front of her. " Gaara-"

" you promised to stay by my side" Gaara raised his voice and lifted his head. His eyes were getting colder by the second.

" Gaara, i will. That's why i came back!"

" But you left!" Gaara shouted, gripping his head and shaking it back and fourth. " Why did you leave?" It almost sounded like he was sobbing. " Why?" Gaara shifted his footing and bent down a little more. " Why Emiko?"

" I didn't want to! You know that!" Emiko held her other hand out, taking another step only to be stopped by his sand again. " Gaara! please just listen-"

" I was so alone! You were the only one who acknowledge me existence!" Gaara shout/sobbed again and made his sand shoot out toward her. It took on the shape of a clawed hand with blue tattoos on it. The hand grabbed at air since Emiko had managed to dodge in time. " I won't let you walk away again!" The sand continued to chase Emiko around. She hopped from place to place, twisting, flipping and doing anything possible to escape the sand. She knew she was done for if he managed to grab onto her.

" Gaara please!" Emiko stopped talking to dodge another blast of sand. It was getting closer to her. Gaara was shaking with anger and repressed grief. He fell into another spasm of pain, unconsciously sending out more sand. " I Know i shouldn't have left, but you have to listen to me!" Emiko yelped out in pain when she landed wrong. Her ankle twisted and cracked with a sickening sound. Before the pain could even fully register, Gaara's sand took advantage of her weakness. It quickly wound around her ankle, while the rest of it wrapped firmly around her waist and wrists. She was thrown against the wall of the small room that lead out to the roof. "AH!" Emiko screamed again when her back collided with the concrete.

Pain. That was all she could feel right now. Her back felt like it was on fire. Her ankle felt like it was getting stabbed. The sand was now up to her chest, gripping her so tightly that she was finding it hard to breath. Her breaths were shallow and raspy as she struggled against the sand. Her light brown hair was sprawled out around her, and her purple eyes shot open in fear when she felt Gaara in front of her. He was very close. His ragged breathing fanned out across her face. His eyes were level with her own, portraying all the deadly intent he could muster. They flashed gold for a mere second before he spoke.

" What will it take, to make you stay?" He questioned. Emiko flinched terrible when he raised his hand to her face. Gaara stilled for only a moment before brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. " What will it take to make you mine? I don't like Sota." He frowned. " I want to be the only one to make you smile." His voice was pleading, almost begging her. " do i have to break your legs to make you stay? Because i will." His sand spread out and circled around her legs.

" Gaara," Emiko struggled to remain conscious. She was starting to feel light headed. " Why are you saying all this? I will never leave you. That's why i went through so much to be by you side!" Gaara winced at her angry voice. He moved his hand from her hair and gripped her chin, making sure she wouldn't look away.

" But you left."

" I came back!" Emiko shouted again. " I know it took me a while, but i promised i would never forget you. And i didn't. I thought about you everyday for six years! I know we havn't really talked about...what happened after i left, and i'm sorry! I just feel so bad about it...I always thought it was my fault...what you became. And now that you've told me it is, i know it's true. I'm so sorry, Gaara." Tears poured down Emiko's face.

All of Gaara's rage was shut down the instant he saw the first tear roll down her cheek. Never in all the time he had known her had he seen her cry. Emiko never showed any weakness in front of him. Save for the time she killed the people who murdered her family, but Gaara never counted that. Her purple eyes were finally unguarded. Gaara was able to see all of the guilt and anguish she felt over leaving for the first time. The tears continued to pour down her face, falling onto his hand and trailing down to his wrist. He watched the tears with a horrified expression.

" I'm so sorry." She whimpered, choking on a sob. " I'm so sorry" Her breathing hitched, and she winced against the weight on her chest. Black dots were beginning to fill her vision. " I wouldn't blame you...for killing me...I would...do the same...if i were you..." Emiko's eyes began to shut. Gaara's eyes were shaking, along with his whole body as he listened to her words. For some reason, it hadn't occurred to him to call off his sand yet.

" If you...decide to kill me...just know...that...i'm glad i ever...met you. Gaara...you make me feel...I think...Your the first person I ...I think i could L..." Emiko's eyes finally fell closed.

"Emiko?" Gaara shook her head, willing her to wake up. What had she been about to say? "Emiko!" Gaara shook her head again. When she didn't respond, he began to panic. Why wasn't she waking up? Gaara growled at his stupidity when he realized his sand was still crushing her. He quickly called it back, catching her limp body when she started to slide down the wall. He cradled her close to him, pressing his forehead against hers. Her breathing was still shallow and weak. He vaguely wished he could feel her skin against his. " I don't deserve to" He murmured, looking down at her soft features. " She is to good to be touched by someone like me." Before the full weight of what he'd just done crushed him, Gaara sped off toward the hospital.

He crouched on the roof across the street, listening to the nurses scream for help when Emiko's body appeared in the middle of the waiting room. His sand twirled around him and carried him off into the desert.

"_ I deserve to be alone."_ Gaara stared up into the sky. The sun was beginning to set, turning the sand a soft pink color. He stood tall and ridged, relishing the discomfort he was feeling. He did deserve to be alone. "_ I hurt her."_ The sand below Gaara turned darker in certain spots. Though it wasn't raining in the desert, drops of water hit the ground below the sand shinobi.

Perhaps it would rain this night. It would rain in the desert until the sun rose.


	10. Attraction

**_(A/_N) I'm pretty happy with how fast i can get these stories out! School isn't to bad yet, and work is pretty easy. I am working everyday till monday though for the rest of this week...So stories might slow down until then. As for the Sota thing, i'm thinking that i will do a full chapter on his story. It might be alot shorter than the other chapter, but thats just what might happen. So as always, rate, let me know how i'm doing, and enjoy! Thanks to those of you who have rated!**

__**mndstJohn:**_ I used to write for another site in first person. I guess i accidentally slip back into it sometimes. I honestly like the way i'm writing much better. Thanks for the tip that i'm doing that though. I defenitly don't want my story to be readers pov._

__**shadowheart123:**_ I'm glad you like Sota. I guess it wouldn't be to good if everyone hated him. Thanks for the review!_

* * *

><p><em>" You should go to sleep" Gaara's young voice was laced with concern. He was watching the young girl next to him snap her head up again and yawn.<em>

_" I'm fine, really!" She gave him a toothy grin before looking back out over the desert. Her short hair was tousled from the game of tag they'd been playing earlier. It was almost as messy as Gaara's now. Emiko sighed and leaned her head against Gaara's shoulder. "He's so warm..." She smiled into his shoulder, enjoying the warmth this one small person radiated. She smiled again when she felt Gaara squirm uncomfortable underneath her. He was always getting so embarrassed._

_" Are you sure? I can take you home." Gaara's voice was still carrying that worried edge to it. She sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes._

_" I'm sure, Gaara-kun. Don't worry about it" Gaara blushed and looked away from her. The two of them stared up at the stars for a while longer, enjoying each others company. " Hey Gaara?"_

_"Hm?" He turned his innocent eyes to meet hers._

_Emiko smiled sadly, running a hand through her hair before speaking. " Why do people say that your a monster?" Gaara's eyes grew impossible huge, reflecting Emiko's tired appearance. He quickly shut his eyes and hung his head. " you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Emiko quickly amended. Gaara was hunched now, almost like he was collapsing into himself._

_"There's something inside of me." His young voice was strained, becoming hard and gravely. " People always call me a monster, because of what's inside of me..." Emiko took in his small huddled form with confusion. His red hair was all messed up like usual, and his dark rimmed eyes were shut against the cruelty of the world. How could someone, no, how could all these people call him a monster? Gaara was far from a monster!_

_" He's sweet, and kind!" Emiko argued, watching her friend slowly open his eyes. " Gaara is always considerate of me! He's nervous, and gets embarrassed a lot, but that's only because he isn't used to people!" Emiko dramatically sighed, catching his attention. " The only monsters in this village, Gaara, are the ones who fail to help a child who is alone and hurting. You have done nothing wrong. I...i wouldn't even keep living if i were in your situation."_

_" Emiko...you don't think i'm a monster too?" His light blue eyes shined with un-shed tears. He bit his lip to hold back a sob when she refused to look at him. However, her next words calmed his throbbing heart._

_" No matter what happens in the future, no matter how much you might hurt me, or how far we get separated, I will never forget YOU. I only see you, Gaara, not the monster inside of you. You are only one person, after all! It'd probably make me crazy if i thought i was seeing two of you." Emiko put a finger to her chin in mock wonder. She giggled and shrugged her shoulders at Gaara. He was just watching her with wide eyes. Emiko was completely unaware of the amount of admiration he felt for her just then._

* * *

><p><em>"How could i have forgotten, what she said to me? Why did i forget...what i felt that night?"<em>

* * *

><p>Emiko awoke the next day to find herself in the hospital. The nurses fussed over her for a good half an hour before she finally got them to leave. " Make sure you take care of yourself!" One she secretly called baba (hag) called over her shoulder. Emiko stuck her tongue out at her and turned her head. Nosy hag. When Emiko had been training under the ANBU here, she was sent to the hospital on quite a few occasions. She knew the place like the back of her hand. On one visit, the nurses had been nosy enough to run a couple extra tests on her. The result was a severe lecture from her sensei, and the beating of a life time. He ordered her to fight against him and kicked the crap out of her. The nurses never even apologized for ratting her poor eating habits out to him.<p>

"Maybe if you took better care of yourself you'd have a husband." Emiko muttered under her breath.

" Ouch" Emiko snapped her head toward the door way, blushing like crazy.

" Kankuro!" She laughed and scratched the back of her head. " How long ya been standing there?"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at her nervous laughter. " She's not that bad" He defended with a smirk. Kankuro walked over to Emiko's bed and sat on the end of it. He was dressed in his usual all black, his face painted with the purple lines.

" easy for you to say." Emiko glared at the door again, hoping the baba would sense it. Kankuro laughed again and Emiko just looked to the side, blushing and muttering under her breath. " So how was Shikamaru?" Emiko couldn't help but ask.

" ah, well...I didn't really talk to him that much. You'd be better off asking Temari." He was grinning apologetically at her.

Emiko sighed shifted on the bed so her feet were dangling off the side. " Ok, i will."

" You'd better not let Gaara hear how curious you are about that Shikamaru." Emiko's blush exceeded a new level of red.

"Wh-I-you-" She couldn't even form a sentence. Kankuro was full out laughing now, gripping his stomach and rocking back and forth.

" You should see your face!" He yelled, poking her cheek and laughing some more. " To bad gaara couldn't see you react like this! Why isn't he here anyway?" Kankuro looked around the room, almost expecting his brother to appear out of thin air.

" He..." Emiko thought back to the roof top. She looked down at her ankle, not at all surprised to find it bandaged. The nurses had managed to get rid of the swelling, but it was still sore. "_ At least it isn't broken_," Emiko sighed. "_ I can still go on missions if it's only sprained."_ Emiko jumped when she saw Kankuro staring at her ankle. His eyes narrowed slightly, but whatever he was thinking, he kept to himself. " Gaara is probably still waiting for us to wake up?" Emiko shrugged her shoulders in what she hoped was an innocent guess.

" Yeah, maybe." Kankuro got off the bed and stood in front of her. " To bad it's already twelve in the afternoon."

" What! I couldn't have slept that long! Where's Gaara! I have to get to Gaara! What if something happens!" Emiko shot off the bed, but unfortunately for her, she landed hard on her bad ankle. She hissed in pain and immediately crumpled to the ground. Kankuro quickly caught her arms, steadying her before raising her face to look at him.

" Gaara's fine, have some faith in him." He gave her a reassuring smile before turning around. " Now c'mon, i'll get you back to the house." Kankuro wiggled his fingers behind him and smirked at her. " What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Emiko reluctantly took a step forward. Kankuro kneeled on the ground and waited patiently while she awkwardly situated herself on his back. He abruptly stood up, making her squeal and cling onto him.

" Jeeze," Kankuro put a finger in his ear and pretended to be hurt. Emiko put her forehead on his back and groaned in embarrassment. "Kidding" He assured her. Emiko ignored him and kept her head down. Kankuro just sighed and shrugged, gripping her other thigh with his hand again. The nurses gave them strange looks, but as Emiko had her head down, Kankuro was left to suffer them alone. When they were about half way home he finally spoke again.

" Your really light."

" thanks." Emiko had eventually lifted her face and was now resting her chin on his shoulder. " this is so weird." She thought. Never, in the whole time she was here, did she have much contact with either of Gaara's siblings. Sure she talked to them a lot, but touching was something that family didn't seem to do a lot of. Kankuro had only ever hugged her once or twice, and it was usually after making some perverted joke about her and Gaara that only she didn't get. " you don't have to do this you know."

Kankuro almost turned his head, but thought better of it now that her face was so close to his. " Sure i do. Your my little sister now. I'd be a bad big brother if i didn't walk you home from the hospital." Kankuro didn't even smile after saying that. He was dead serious.

" I've never been anyone's little sister before" She admitted, laughing softly. " All i ever heard was 'big sis'. It was like Hiroshi didn't even know my name." Kankuro laughed, hoping to keep her from getting to depressed. She always seemed to shut down when someone mentioned her family. It was rare for her to bring it up on her own.

" Well, i'll just have to call you little sis more than. It's not like i get to say that everyday!" This time Emiko laughed. " Besides, you mean alot to Gaara. There's no way i'd just ignore the girl that he loves."

Emiko almost passed out. "_ Gaara...loves me?_" No, that couldn't be right. Kankuro had to be reading something wrong. Why would Gaara ever love her? She was so plain, so...All the others girls seemed like they had more to offer him than her! She wasn't very funny, or talkative. She didn't really know how to be all girly like Matsuri or her friend. " I_'m just so..."_

" Maybe you shouldn't read so far into things, big brother." Emiko teased. She was praying to her clans god that he didn't turn around and see her blush.

" I didn't think i was." Kankuro grinned and shook his head. " you two are so oblivious. It's almost painful to watch."

" What?" Emiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. " What do we do that's so damn weird!"

" Well, you seem completely oblivious of the fact that both of you are trying your hardest to protect the other one. Like how you went through all that training to become his 'bodyguard'. You had to know that Gaara doesn't really need protection. And then there's Gaara, who is contently trying his hardest to watch out for you. You'd be surprised how many guys i've seen him scare shitless to keep them away from you."

Kankuro took a deep breath and gave her a few moments to gather her thoughts. "_ Gaara, is protecting me to? But why? I don't need anyone to watch out for me. It's not like i can't fight for myself._" She voiced this concern to kankuro who sighed again. It seems she is very good at making him sigh.

" You just don't get it do you? I guess i should just leave it alone for now. Temari'll kill me if she finds out i told you anything anyway." Emiko huffed but kept quiet anyway. She knew she couldn't force anything out of him. " Were here!" kankuro carefully made his way up the stairs, balancing Emiko on his back while he opened the door.

" Cookies?"

" No, i think it's cake"

"wait, your with me...so that means that Temari's baking?" Emiko and Kankuro shared a look of disbelief.

" Go see!" Emiko pointed toward the kitchen split seconds before Kankuro took off running. He skidded to a stop, gaping at the figure in the kitchen. In only one year, she had gotten taller, fuller, and by Emiko's standards, far prettier. Sasuke was going to be sorry he left her behind.

" Sakura!" Kankuro actually dropped Emiko when she shouted. "OW!" Emiko glared at a pale Kankuro. Three things happened at once.

Kankuro got even paler when he looked over at the entrance to the kitchen and accidentally backed up to Sakura. Sakura glared at Kankuro for dropping you when your obviously injured and smacked him upside the head. Emiko looked over to see what had scared Kankuro so much and saw Gaara and Temari standing in the doorway.

" What the hell is going on?" Temari had her hands on her hips and was glaring at her brother.

"T-Temari! Gaara!" Kankuro was about to run over and help Emiko back up but Sakura held him back by the coller of his shirt. Both Sakura and Temari loomed over Kankuro, dark clouds forming over thier heads. The poor boy shrank back and tried his best to stutter out an excuse.

Gaara's eyes slid from his brother and the two pissed girls to Emiko who was struggling to get up on her own. She had one hand on the wall, and the other pushing down on her knee as she tried to stand. Gaara only had to see her wobble once before he was at her side. Gaara got her arm around his shoulders, and one of his arms around her waist in one fluid movement. He was kneeling next to her on the kitchen floor, his other hand holding onto her arm that was over his shoulder. The two were instantly lost in a world of their own. Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro had all stopped fighting to watch the two.

Emiko was hyper aware of Gaara's body so close to hers. His side was pressed against hers because of how he was holding her. His messy red hair was almost tickling her face, and his breaths washed over her in deep, even intervals. How had she not noticed how flawless his face was before? Gaara was finally not wearing his sand armor, allowing her the sweet bliss of feeling his real skin agaist hers. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion around them. Emiko was caught in his intense gaze, relishing both the feel of his hand on hers, and the warmth radiating from his body.

" He was always so warm." Emiko remembered how she used to always gravitate closer to him to keep warm at night. The desert would always get so cold when she stayed up with him. " Gaara always kept me warm."

She continued to stare at his face, even when his eyes slid down to her injured ankle. Emiko almost missed the look of pure torture that contorted his features for a split second. Almost. It was a good thing he wasn't able to see the bruising on her torso. Emiko's breathing became ragged again when he looked her in the eye. She was overly conscious of the blush adorning her cheeks, trying her hardest to will it away. The heat from his body, the feel of his skin on hers. The look in his eyes. It was all becoming to much for her. Emiko's heart was beating rapidly, pounding against her chest in an effort to escape. Gaara's grip around her waist tightened, pulling her just a little closer. Her breathing hitched, catching in her throat. Thier faces were only inches apart now. The smallest of smirks spread across his face.

All to soon, Sakura spoke, making the two jolt apart. " Gaara? I need to look at her ankle..." Sakura sounded sincerely sorry. Emiko was blushing heavily, completely mortified that that had just happened in front of everyone. Gaara simple pulled her up, leading her to a chair before lowering her down. Without waiting to see what Sakura would say about her foot, Gaara disappeared in a flurry of sand.

" I keep telling him not to do that in the house..." Temari exhaled in annoyance. A few of the kitchen chairs were knocked over now. Temari kept her eyes closed, resisting the strong urge to peak at Emiko again. _" Damn! They were so close!_" Temari feigned ignorance to the situation and excused herself from the room. " Don't hesitate to bake anything else!" She called to Sakura, waving over her shoulder.

Kankuro glanced at Emiko one last time. She was sitting at the table, her leg propped up so Sakura could look at it. He eyes were clenched shut and she was gripping the edge of her chair. "_ I guess i should go talk to him._" Kankuro bid farewell to the girls and went up stairs to find his little brother.

He found Gaara sitting on the edge of his bead, his elbows on his knees and his head bent down in thought. His hair was messed up more than usual, almost like he'd been pulling on it. The afternoon sun was still high in the sky, casting a strange glow over the boy. Gaara didn't acknowledge Kankuro's presence until he joined him on the bed. Gaara groaned and put his head in his hands. Kankuro couldn't believe what he was seeing. " He seems so...human." Human was a poor choice of words, but Gaara had never shown any type of weakness around either of his siblings. "_He still doesn't think he can trust us with everything._" Kankuro couldn't blame him.

" Hey, Gaara." Gaara kept his head down, but Kankuro knew he was listening. " I know that we...I wasn't there for you when you needed us...in the past." Kankuro scratched his head. The awkward tension was so thick it could be felt. " But i'm going to be here for you now, little brother. I...I think it's time...that..." Kankuro sweat dropped when Gaara looked up at him with innocent and expectant eyes. There was a plea hidden under that innocence though. " Damn, I always thought Dad would be the one to do this..." Kankuro trailed off as he tried to gather his thoughts. Gaara was still watching him when he finally spoke again. " We need to have the talk."

Gaara's eyes grew wide as he drastically flinched away from his brother. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

><p>" Care to tell me what happened?" Emiko winced as Sakura forcefully turned her ankle over again. She pushed some Chakra in, feeling out any fractures.<p>

Sakura glared up at Emiko when she didn't answer. " I landed wrong."

" You landed wrong?" a sigh. " your just as bad at lying about this stuff as Naruto." Sakura's pink head shook from side to side. " I suppose you don't have to tell me. Here, try walking now." Sakura got up and dusted off her hands before offering one to Emiko.

" you didn't make it worse did you?" Emiko warily took her hand, preferring to use most of her own strength to get up. Sakura scoffed and looked away. " Whatever." She slowly put her foot on the ground, allowing the smallest amount of pressure to press down on her ankle. When there was no pain, Emiko tapped her foot on the ground a few times. "Wow"! Emiko lit up as she took another step. " It's all better!" She laughed loudly and grabbed Sakura's hands, forcing her into a small jump of excitement. Sakura watched with a small smile as her mysterious friend took a few more experimental steps.

" So why are you here?" Emiko turned to look at the kunoichi from her past.

" Hm? ano..." sakura put a hand on her chin and looked up. " You see...We have a mission. I'm a chounin now, and Tsunade named me as leader for a mission." Both Emiko and Sakura's expressions hardened.

" What kind of mission?" Emiko's voice was low, almost dangerous. She had a very good idea where this was going.

" There have been reported sightings of Orochimaru. Some of our informants in the Land of Tea sent word that he was seen with a young man. They describe the young man as pale, dark hair, and onyx colored eyes."

" Sasuke..." Emiko spat out his name and clenched her fists. " Why are you telling me this?"

" You were his friend to...at one point. I thought you would want to try..."

" To bring him back!" Sakura actually flinched when Emiko shouted at her. She looked down to hide her sadness from Emiko.

" Look, i know that you say you don't care about him-"

" I don't!"

" But i know you do. He was your friend to after all. Him and Naruto were the only people you talked to when you were Jin. You probably didn't notice, but he really liked you. You were probably his best friend next to Naruto."

Emiko bit back the insult she had prepared when she heard Sakura's voice. "_ It can't be easy for her to admit that. She was in love with the guy._" Emiko crossed her arms and sighed. " I thought Naruto wanted to be the one to bring him back. Didn't he make you the promise of a life time that he would?"

" Yes but..." Sakura suprised Emiko by reaching out and grabbing her shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled with tears and her bottom lip went between her teeth to keep it from quivering. " Please, Emiko. I-it's not fair to expect Naruto to do that alone!" Emiko watched with a passive face as Sakura begged her. " you know Naruto as well as i do, probably better! He won't stop until Sasuke is back. And I..."

" You still love him?" Emiko finished for her. Sakura nodded, a soft pink dusting her cheeks. Emiko sighed and stepped away from the girl. She walked over the sink and stared out of the small window. Sunlight poured through the window, warming her skin against the coldness inside of her. "_Sasuke is a pathetic traitor. I shouldn't help, he doesn't deserve to come back. Not after what he put them through. But..."_ She sighed again when she heard Sakura shift behind her.

" If Gaara left like that, I would go to the end of the world to find him again. I guess it couldn't hurt to help you find Sasuke then huh?" Emiko's hair fanned out around her as she turned to face Sakura with a smile. " Lets go."


	11. Burning the Butterfly

**(A/N): I know this chapter is alot shorter than my other ones, and i apologize. I had to work four days in a row (took me a while to spell row...) and didn't have much time on my hands. It also took me a bit to think of the fight between Emiko and Sasuke. Let's face it, Naruto deserves all of the credit for that fight. I didn't want to force my OC into a situation where she really didn't have a right to be. I already have alot of ideas for Ch.12, so as soon as i post this i'm gunna get to work on it! Don't forget to ask any questions you have. I'm more than happy to answer them in the next chapter! Thanks once again to those of you who review my stories. Trust me, it really helps!**

**Azuresilver**: I'm so glad you mentioned her ranking. I don't think i ever gave he ran official one. I know i said she's trained under the ANBU in each village, but i never did give her a rank. Based on her jutsu level, she's easily a jounin, but based on her taijutsu ( as you'll discover later on) She's probably only a genin. It really isn't her specialty. I'm considering leaving her as an unclassified ninja, but i don't know if that's a good idea or not. Thank you for pointing that out though! It's a pretty good hole in my story.

**KuramaMustangElric:** I'll make her better soon, i promise! I hate when the characters stay oblivous to eachother for the entire story. Just until the end when they finally realize they love eachother. I just want to take the time to warm Gaara up to loving someone first. I picture him as someone who would love another person fiercely. Like how he's always watching out for Naruto. I doubt Gaara ever had anyone to give him 'the talk' so i figured it couldn't hurt! ;)

**Aiko Tachibana:** This ch. took alot of thinking! I wanted to show that Sasuke cared about her a little, but i didn't want to stray from his personality. It'll be harder to write about him when the hit shippuden age. Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara all sat on one side of the kitchen table, leaving Sakura and Emiko alone on the other side. It was now late afternoon, and the desert sun was just beginning to loose some of its intensity. The shouts of children playing in the streets were a faint noise coming through the kitchen window. Emiko looked wistfully out of the window. She desperately wanted to be anywhere but in the kitchen with the Subaku's right now. Gaara seemed to be avoiding her, averting his gaze whenever she looked at him, or caught him looking at her. He kept shifting around in his chair and drumming his fingers on his arm.<p>

_"Gaara never twitches around like that_." Emiko pouted, watching him from the corner of her eye. Sakura was busy explaining the mission details to Kankura and Temari, since Gaara didn't seem to be listening either. _"I'll figure it out when we get there_" Emiko thought, sighing silently. She had her chin resting in her hand and a content look on her face as she stared out of the window.

" So if Orochimaru is with Sasuke, were not even supposed to engage him? What's the point of this mission then?" Emiko assumed Kankuro was raising a brow, but was to lazy to see if he actually was.

"_thank you Kankuro!_" She mentally cheered him on. Bringing Sasuke back from Orichimaru wasn't something she cared about. Emiko almost blushed when she saw Gaara barely raise his eye in amusement. She hadn't meant for him to see her contempt towards the Uchiha.

" Tsunade-sama says that even if we can't manage to bring him back, any information would be helpful. She want's to know just how far Orochimaru is going to go with him." If Kankuro had a perverted joke on his mind, he picked a good time to learn some self control.

"Why do you want to bring Emiko with you so badly? Surely there's other people in your village willing to bring him back." Temari had been sitting up straight with her arms crossed the entire time. She was one strict girl. Emiko had learned not to mess with her when she was serious a while ago.

At the mention of her name, both Gaara and Emiko simultaneously slid there eyes over to Sakura. The pink haired kuniochi didn't falter at all. Sakura took comfort in the encouraging light in Emiko's purple eyes. Just because Emiko hated Sasuke didn't mean that she wanted Naruto or Sakura to suffer. " _If they really think he's worth saving, it's worth a shot._"

" Everyone else only agreed to try and get him back that time because of Naruto. If you guys hadnt shown up, they would probably all be dead by now. They...don't really care about him." Sakura bent her head down for a moment, hiding the pain in her eyes. "they all think he's a lost cause, that Naruto and I should just move on."

Emiko's heart clenched slightly at the sound of Sakura's voice. "Why do you insist on saving the Uchiha?" Emiko placed a comforting hand on Sakura's arm when Gaara voiced his question. He had his eyes closed, but the seriousness of his question wasn't missed. Emiko couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes when she felt Sakura shake with grief beneath her hand.

" I think i can explain that part, Gaara." Emiko sat back in her chair and pulled her hair over one shoulder. Gaara finally looked at her. Temari and Kankuro were also watching her now, while Sakura kept her head down. She already knew what Emiko was going to say.

"I was with Naruto and Lee on the mission to retrieve Sasuke. When the man that used his bones as weapons stopped the three of us, Naruto and Lee created a diversion so i could chase after Sasuke. It was obvious that Naruto was planning on being the one to confront him in the end, but i was sent ahead. Even that knuckle head knew that i was the fastest next to Lee. I would have had the best chance of catching up to Sasuke. Eventually, i caught up to him, in the place where he and Naruto fought.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke!" Emiko skidded to a stop, her hair whipping around her from the force of the winds.<em>

_Sasuke's shirt and hair were being thrown around violently by the winds as well. He slowly turned around, keeping his head down so she couldn't see his face. Emiko glared and got her sword ready. One hand held the sword in front of her, while the other glowed with purple electricity. " Your going to have to do better than that, Emiko."_

_Emiko shivered at the tone of his voice. It sounded so dead, so empty. His eyes were still hidden from her, prompting her to glare even harder. " You can at least look at me Uchiha! Your enough of a coward to turn to someone like Orochimaru for power! But are you really so much of a coward that you can't look at me while i kick your ass!"_

_"Emiko..." Sasuke's dark eyes held a dangerous edge to them. They continued to burn into Emiko's as he slid into his fighting stance. His voice was cold and unnervingly even when he continued. " You were lucky every time you beat me. Your clan's jutsu gave you the advantage." A surge of blue lighting sparked into existence in Sasuke's hand._

_"Chidori huh?" Emiko sheathed her sword and pressed her fingers together with a smirk. " In that case...Roku, raihigo no kami!" Her keki genki activated, blinding both of them momentarily._

_Sasuke eyed her ability with a blank expression. Only when he smirked did Emiko know something was wrong. She immediately dodged to the side. A stray rock from the impact of Sasuke's fist on the ground hit her cheek, cutting it open. Without waiting for her to land, Sasuke appeared behind her. Emiko froze when he pressed a kunai against her throat. " How-"_

_" Your slow, Emiko." the sound of his chidori was beginning to drive her crazy. She got even more angry when he pressed his lips against her ear. " I know something about you. It took me a while to figure it out, but i've finally got it. Your electricity is positively charged, while mine is negatively charged. I can cancel you out." A dark chuckle escaped his lips when she gasped._

_" No!" Sasuke slammed his chidori forward, hitting the sphere of energy on her back. Emiko cried out in pain and shock at the wave of energy flooding through her. She could feel his energy mixing with hers and over riding it. Every ounce of her body was on fire. Emiko couldn't see, she couldn't hear, all she could do was stand by as his energy flooded though her body and tore apart her control. Soon, even her own energy was turning against her. Emiko convulsed, her body spasming in a sickening way. Even Sasuke was bit unnerved when he saw how his action was affecting her. Deciding to spare her from to much more pain, Sasuke kicked her hard in the side._

_Emiko's hearing returned just in time to hear her back crack against the cliff. The force of hers and Sasuke's energy mixing had caused her skin to split in several places. Blood was pouring down her twitching body. Every spasm forced more blood to the surface. She coughed when Sasuke's hand found it's way around her throat. He pressed his body against hers to hold her to the wall. Emiko's usually carefully guarded eyes betrayed her, showing Sasuke all of the fear and pain she was feeling._

_"What is this?" Sasuke asked, leaning back a bit to take in her face. "your...scared of me?" It was an odd feeling for him. To have someone fear him. " I won't kill you." He assured her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Emiko shuddered at the contact._

_"Sa...su..ke." Her voice was tired and strained. Sasuke frowned. She was still trying to fight him, struggling weakly against his grip._

_"You'll bleed to death." he warned, glancing at her wounds._

_"i...won't die...I have to...protect my..brother." Emiko stopped struggling and settled for panting and clinging onto her life._

_Sasuke's frown deepened. " your little brother?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " You don't want to die, so that you can protect him? That'd be nice, wouldn't it?" He opened his eyes again, another smirk spreading across is face. " Very well, i'll let you live so you can 'protect' him."_

_" Sasuke!" naruto's voice broke through the roar of the falls. Emiko's eyes lit up with a faint hope. Naruto would be there soon._

_" That dobe." Sasuke cursed. He turned his head back to Emiko and cocked it to the side. He looked her up and down as if contemplating something. " We were always matched in our jutsu strenght," He said, his voice smooth and low now. His breath fanned across Emiko's face, making her shudder as he leaned in closer. " But in the end, I won. This is goodbye, Emiko." Naruto got there just in time to see Sasuke holding a bleeding Emiko against the cliff by the throat. Naruto's eyes turned red when he saw the Uchiha press his lips against hers._

* * *

><p>" I only managed to stay conscious for a little while longer. Naruto managed to maneuver his way over to me and get me out of the line of battle. I saw how fiercely the two fought each other. Naruto was on a whole other level. Normally, i could beat Naruto without much effort. But I could tell, that if it had been me he was fighting like that, I wouldn't have lasted a second. Naruto called out to Sasuke, said that he could understand his pain. Sasuke refused to listen, and it angered me. Naruto has known just as much pain as Sasuke, but Sasuke refused to listen. In the end however, even though Sasuke said that he didn't care about the leaf anymore, he couldn't bring himself to kill either of us."<p>

Emiko finished braiding her hair, holding it up to inspect her work. " That's why they insist on saving him, Gaara. He isn't completely lost yet. Though i doubt he'll stop until he kills his brother, they still believe in the little bit of him that's left." Emiko let the coldness of her eyes tell the siblings how much she hated Sasuke without letting Sakura hear it. " No matter how far someone falls into darkness, there is always a little bit of light left. Saving them depends on whether or not they want you to find their light."

* * *

><p>The air was cold, damp, and smelled of wet earth. The sky had been covered over by dark, angry clouds that were now warning those below them to take cover. Their cloaks flapped behind them in the wind as they frantically searched for cover. Temari, being the oldest of the group, decided to go ahead and scout out a safe place to wait out the storm. The wind was practically howling as it tore through the cliffs and slightly mountainous area. After they managed to clear the last of the Wind country, it would all be smooth planes and forests. But as of now, they were still clearing a few 'minor' cliffs. Emiko glanced up worriedly at the sky to note any changes in the clouds.<p>

"Kankuro!" Her voice barely carried over the wind, but thankfully the puppet master heard her. Emiko and Gaara were behind Sakura and Kankuro. Gaara was having a little trouble moving because of the gourd on his back. It was catching alot of the wind. when Emiko had noticed him falling behind, she made sure to stay by his side. She was currently just a little behind Gaara, ready to act if the wind pushed him back to hard.

"What's up?" Kankuro turned his back to the winds and stumbled a bit against the force. He managed to stay still when he forced some chakra to his feet.

" We need to find shelter now! It's going to rain any second!"

" What?" Kankuro took a few steps closer and cupped a hand to his ear.

" We need to find shelter now! If it rains, both me and Gaara are screwed!" Gaara glared at Emiko and tried to correct her.

" I will be fine." Emiko ignored him and shouted out to Kankuro again.

" Lets just get over this last cliff! Temari can meet with us once we get over it!" Kankuro nodded in agreement, turning around to relay the message to Sakura. Emiko saw Sakura nod, than the two started moving, jumping up the side of the mountain.

" Gaara! We have to go!" Instead of fighting with her, like he was sorely tempted to do for assuming he needed help, Gaara allowed her to usher him up the cliff. Emiko followed behind him as he jumped from ledge to ledge. At one point, the next ledge was so far up that they had to run up the cliff. Gaara landed on the ledge first, checking to make sure Kankuro and Sakura were safetly over before turning and holding a hand out to Emiko. He had taken his sand armor off at the first sign of this storm. He wouldn't be any good if he couldn't move. Emiko grabbed onto his hand, smiling gratefully at him as he pulled her onto the ledge.

"_Concentrate._" He reminded himself. It was hard, when it felt so good to hold her hand. Gaara usually restrained himself to only small brushes of contact with her. Before Kankuro had taken it upon himself to explain things to Gaara, Gaara had no idea why he reacted so fiercely to her touches. But now he knew, and he was intent on limiting how much they touched. Shukaku constantly drilled him about it, but Gaara didn't care. "_ I will suffer him if it means keeping her safe...and happy._" Gaara wished he had the courage to say that out loud as he pulled her closer to him to keep her on the ledge. There were only inches separating them, and when Emiko finally looked up from her feet she realized this. Gaara could see a blush spreading across her face. He smirked. Despite the dangerous storm that was threatening to tare the sky apart he smirked. Despite the fact that both of them would be rendered useless if the rain fell, he smirked. And why? " _I make her blush_." he mused. "_ Just by being close to me, she blushes. She doesn't feel fear, but something else_?"

"G-Gaara, the storm..." Emiko sounded so weak for some reason. Where was the usual strength in her voice?

" _am i doing this to her_?" Shutting his eyes, Gaara let the smirk melt off his face. " Lets go." He released her hand and took one step away from her when he froze. "NO!" Gaara reached out as fast as he could, but he still missed. Her fingers slipped right through his.

"GAARA!" Until she screamed out his name, he had been frozen. His arm was outstretched, and his eyes were wide as he watched her fall in slow motion. She looked terrified. Emiko still had her hand out toward him, even as she continued to fall. When he heard his name tare from her throat in desperation, he moved. He moved faster than he ever had in his entire life. Gaara threw himself off the small ledge and plumated after her. Thanks to his guord, Gaara was dropping alot faster than she was. He angled himself head first and picked up even more speed. He wasn't even thinking about how to stop. He wasn't worried about how much it would hurt when he took the brunt of the fall. Gaara was only thinking about getting to Emiko.


	12. Stuck in a Cave

(**A/N): I'm not as confident about this chapter as i have been about others. But i'm really sick right now, and i have to work four days in a row starting tomorrow. It's really not that bad, but when you factor in customers that don't know how to be polite, it adds up. Anyway, not much to say this chapter. Hope you enjoy, and thanks to those of you reviewing**!

* * *

><p>Wind rushed past Emiko, chilling her skin and freezing her to the bone. Her throat was hurting from screaming so loud, but she couldn't seem to stop. She was a ninja! She wasn't supposed to scream in fear when her death was approaching! But it wasn't, and maybe that's why she couldn't stop herself. She could clearly see Gaara throw himself over the ledge and plummet toward the ground after her. His hair was blown straight back as he rushed after her. Emiko felt things slow down when he got near enough to touch her. Everything was going in slow motion.<p>

Just as Gaara reached out and touched his finger tips against hers, the sky tore open. When his hand closed around hers and he started pulling her closer to him, Emiko saw the first raindrops. Gaara tucked her against his body, cradling her head with one hand against his neck. With his other arm, Gaara held firmly onto her waist. Emiko almost couldn't breath because of how tightly he was holding her.

"Gaara!" Her voice was just a whisper, but the desperation and thankfulness was clear. Gaara's growl vibrated in his throat when he twisted around in the air. The two ninja were now falling feet first toward the ground.

"Don't let go!" Emiko nodded and held onto him. The ground was approaching fast, so Gaara let go of her body and quickly made a few hand seals. All of his sand poured out of his gourd in a single second. It flared out around him, keeping pace with his falling body. Gaara moved one hand out to the left, where half of the sand branched off and moved. It spiraled to the ground, creating a slide. Emiko almost let go when his feet hit the sand. Gaara didn't even grunt when his legs buckled slightly from the impact. He just wrapped his left arm around Emiko, trusting his sand to keep them safe. Gaara slid down the sand while controlling the other half of his sand with his right arm. The sand took on a serpentine shape, arching and sliding gracefully through the air. When it neared the cliff, the ends of it sharpened and became spikes. Gaara forced it forward, pushing Emiko's head against his neck in an attempt to keep any debris from hurting her. The sand creating the ramp twisted and lead him toward the opening he just made. His sand finally ran out, leaving a good fifteen feet between the edge of the ramp and the small cave.

"Don't let go." He repeated, focusing chakra to his feet. Emiko nodded again, pressing herself harder against him.

" I trust you..." She whispered, her lips brushing against his neck. Gaara jumped, hard, and launched the two of them through the air. Though their speed had decreased dramatically thanks to his sand ramp, they were still going to fast. "_He's going to-!"_ Emiko struggled in his grip, desperate to make him let go. " You can't!" She shouted, jerking viloently.

"Shut up" Gaara turned around in mid air, successfully facing his back to the cave just as they entered. He slipped his free arm under her legs and held her bridal style. Dust and sand was sent flying when his feet started to drag across the ground. Gaara forced all the chakra he could to his feet, trying to slow his movements as much as possible. Shukaku would heal any damage he suffered, but he didn't want to be useless if something happened. The less pain the better. But pain was still pain. Even having managed to re-equip his sand armor in time, Gaara still felt himself smack into the rock wall. His back, and the back of his head cracked against the rough surface. For the first time in his life, Gaara was seeing stars. A searing pain like he hadn't felt since his fight with Naruto spread across his body. Gaara was vaguely aware of two things. His sand was quickly flooding back into his gourd. Not a single grain of it was left outside of it. And two, there was a thin body on top of his.

Emiko kept her face against Gaara's chest until the sand and dust was gone. She was sitting directly on his lap, straddling him. Gaara's back was straight against the caves wall, while his legs were straight out infront of him. His arms hung limp by his body. Emiko was gripping onto the front of his shirt as as she slowly raised her head. The rain outside was creating a dull roar inside of the cave, and thanks to the grey sky there was almost no light. Emiko could barely see Gaara in front of her. She could only make out a dark silhouette rubbing its head.

"G-Gaara!" Emiko let go of his shirt and grabbed his shoulders. " Are you alright!" Gaara was in no condition to argue with her when she grabbed his face and tilted his head to both sides. " Why did you do that!" Emiko's shouts were echoing in the cave, contrasting in a strange way with the sound of the rain. " Take off your fucking sand so i can see if your alright!"

* * *

><p>Gaara stared at the girl on top of him with wide eyes. Had she really just cursed at him like that? Gaara allowed the sand to fall from his body. Instead of falling to the ground, it flowed into his gourd. As soon as the cap was back in place, Emiko's hands were all over him again. She re-examined his face, tilting his head from side to side. She ran her hands threw his hair to check for cuts on his head. When she was done with that, Emiko went down to his shoulders, than to his chest.<p>

The entire time, Gaara had been to shocked to stop her. She was touching him. HIM. Subaku no Gaara. " _she isn't disgusted_." Gaara marveled at the girl in his lap, shuddering when she ran her hands through his hair. No one had ever gotten this close to him. No one had ever even touched him this much. Gaara was eternally thankful that he took the pain of the fall for her. He would never second guess saving her again. Especially if it meant she would touch him like this every time. Her hands were so soft, so gentle. She was being careful, just in case he was hurt anywhere. " _She cares_." He realized, opening his eyes back up. He could see better in the dark than Emiko could, he was sure. He did have a demon affecting him after all. The fishnet that Emiko liked to wear over her tube top was so far off her shoulders that the neck of it was halfway down her chest. Yes, he most definitely had a demon affecting him. Gaara hated himself for allowing his eyes to linger on his friend like that. But she was just so intoxicating. Her scent, it was like a drug. "_ What is it?"_ Gaara wondered, watching the rise and fall of her chest.

His eyes shot up to her face when she started tracing her hands down his chest. His talk with Kankuro came to the surface of his thoughts. _"dammit_." Gaara cursed his brother for making him acknowledge the things he was feeling for Emiko. He shuddered again when she stopped her ministrations and rested her hands on his chest. The fire that had been following her touches started to die down. There was only a ghost of a reminder that she had been touching him. " Don't...'_Stop._'" Gaara quickly shut his mouth, praying she hadn't heard him.

" Don't what?" Well shit. Gaara eyed the slight blush on her face. " Are you hurt?" Her eyes showed him her concern for his well being. She shifted in his lap, leaning forward slightly and cupping his face.

" _Fuck!_" Gaara couldn't take it anymore. When she moved, she had accidentally brushed against him. Gaara was already having a hard time controlling his, 'urges', as Kankuro put it. It didn't help when she leaned closer to him, cupping his face in her soft hand. She was painful oblivious to the position they were in. Gaara had heard of being kind to a fault, but until that moment, he'd never really understood how it was possible. She was truly only thinking about whether or not he was hurt. Gaara shut his eyes and tried counting to ten. He was only on six when she said his name. He snapped. It was bad enough to have her on top of him. But to have her touching him, than calling his name with a voice like that? it was just torture.

'_**do it!'**_

Emiko didn't even have time to yelp before Gaara had her pinned beneath him. He had ditched his guord and trapped her beneath him in one fluid movement. Gaara grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. He forced her legs open with a knee and positioned himself between them. He was panting, hovering just above her and pressing her wrists down with a bruising force. No one would hear them. They were in some cave that he made on the border of the Wind country. Sakura and Kakuro had no doubt gone ahead to find Temari. The rain was loud enough to drown out any noise, and he could always just cover her mouth.

"Gaara!" Gaara tore his eyes from the entrance of the cave and looked down at his prey. Emiko was staring up at him with a look of complete horror. Her purple eyes were filling with tears and her bottom lip was quivering.

" Your scared of me?" gaara loosened his grip on her wrists in his disbelief. Now, now she was scared of him? She'd seen him tare people apart with his sand, destroy the leaf, and almost kill Naruto. But now, of all times she was scared of him! " WHY!" Gaara ordered, slamming her hands back against the ground. Emiko winced, but bit her lip to avoid screaming. " WHY ARE YOU SCARED OF ME!" Gaara bent down to shout in her face. " You shouldn't be scared!" he spoke quieter now, lowering his mouth to her ear.

" Please..." Her plea was pathetic to him.

" I know your stronger than that." He whispered into her ear, forcing her hands back down from her attempt to escape. " Don't fuck with me right now." He grinned wildly when he felt her shudder below him.

" Please...Gaara..." Gaara sighed against her neck and raised himself enough to look her in the eyes. What he saw made him freeze.

" No..." Gaara's eyes started to shake when he saw his reflection. Instead of the jade green he was accustom to seeing, yellow eyes looked back at him. The dark circles around his eyes had gotten bigger, and when he grimaced, he could see fangs.

" Your not you right now," Emiko whispered, bringing his attention back to him. " So please, stop."

" I-I" As Gaara looked down at Emiko he finally realized just what he was doing. She was right, this wasn't him. " I wouldn't hurt you." Gaara said, finally letting go of her wrists. Gaara put his hands on either side of her head. Emiko stayed beneath him, breathing just as hard as he was. Gaara continued looking her in the eyes. He saw everything. He saw the time she was forced to watch her family die. He saw the time she was forced to leave him. Gaara could see the training she was forced to go through because of her father. He saw all of the pain she had been forced to endure during her life. He refused to be another reason for pain that was forced upon her. He wanted to fuck her so badly right now, but he would wait. He had to.

" I won't hurt you." He repeated, falling onto the ground beside her. Gaara's arms were stretched out in front of him as he lay on his side. His smooth, pale face was pressed against the cool rock floor. His messy red hair was all over the place, falling over his eyes and covering his ear.

_"cute._" the word passed breifly through Emiko's mind. She looked outside, guaging the rain. " it won't stop raining for a while." She said, looking back to her friend. Gaara only nodded, keeping his eyes on her. " Can you still not sleep?" It was a stupid question, but Emiko couldn't think of anything to say.

" No." Gaara rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. " Not unless you want to fight Shukaku."

Emiko was halfway sitting up when she froze and stared at him. He glanced at her, than blushed and looked away.

"_ Did...Gaara just tell a joke!"_ Emiko burst out into laughter, holding her stomach and doubling over. Any fear from what just transpired disappeared. " Oh my God!" Her shout was broken, laughter taking over her voice. Gaara grumbled and turned his back toward her. He would never say anything again if she was going to react so wierdly. Yet, Gaara still found himself smiling.

" And now a smile to!" Gaara jumped when Emiko appeared in front of him, poking his face. She laughed again, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes because of her laughter. " I'm the luckiest person in the world right now!" She cheered, fist pumping the air.

" Your trying to hard." Gaara sneered, facing his back to her again.

" Smartass" She muttered, puffing her cheeks out at him. " But still..." Gaara closed his eyes and waited for her to tell him how much she hates him right now. " I don't hate you right now, Gaara." His eyes shot open, but he kept his back to her. " It's my fault, that were in this mess. I shouldn't have fallen off the ledge. And even if i did, i should have been able to save myself. I'm a Ninja for fucks sake." Gaara couldn't take not looking at her when she spoke. He sat up and turned to face her. Emiko was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Without even looking at him she patted the ground next to her. Gaara took his sweet time laying down next to her, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She had let her hair down, using it as a slight protection from the hard ground. Her hands were folded on her stomach, and her legs were close together.

"why don't you hate me?" Gaara wondered, keeping his eyes on her.

Emiko let out a short laugh. She closed her eyes and recited the words that Gaara had only just remembered. " No matter how much you hurt me, or how far we get separated, i will never forget you. I will never hate you." She opened her eyes again and looked over at Gaara. " Did you forget?"

" No."

" Good." The two of them laid in silence for a while. They listened to the sound of the rain, both lost in their own train of thoughts. Emiko finally broke the silence. " You don't twitch, or jump as much as you used to. You don't really blush anymore either." Emiko turned her head to smile at him.

" Your not as brave as you used to be." Gaara turned his head toward her with a small smirk.

" Ooooh, another smile!" Emiko laughed when Gaara glared at her and wiped the smile off of his face. " I bet you cheat with your sand armor any way." Emiko pouted at him and glared. " I want to make a bet with you!"

" What?" Gaara was already hating where this was going. His friend's eyes sparkled with some kind of mischief as she stated her bet.

" One whole day. That's all i ask. One whole day without your sand armor."

" You just fell off of a cliff." Gaara reminded her, staring back at the ceiling. He wasn't going to risk the puppy dog eyes. He'd only seen her do it once. It was back before they'd left on this mission. Kankuro had the last cookie, and Emiko just walked up to him and asked for it. At first, Kankuro said no, but when she gave him 'the eyes' he crumbled. Gaara was amazed that it only took a look to make his brother give up the cookie. Emiko just took it and skipped away to her room like it was nothing.

" I promise i'll be on high alert the whole time!" Emiko flailed her arms out in front of her. " Even if it's just Matsuri, i promise i'll chop her head off if she jumps out at you!" Gaara smirked again. " See? Not such a bad idea! So, do we have a deal?"

"..."

" Alright! The day after we get back. No backing out!" Emiko laughed and rolled onto her side, putting her hands under her head. Gaara was still staring at the ceiling. " Is it okay if i go to sleep?" Emiko yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

Gaara finally rolled over onto his side, putting one hand under his head. " I will keep watch."

" Don't watch me while i sleep." Emiko muttered, turning her back to him. Gaara mourned the loss of her face, but he could wait. She was already starting to breath slower. Ignoring the dull pain in his back, Gaara remained frozen in his position until she fell asleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he moved closer to her, gently turning her around. He caught her head, allowing her to use his hand as a pillow. It was almost funny how much like Naruto she was sometimes. Both of them were dangerously deep sleepers. Gaara wasn't sure how much later it was, but when a good amount of time had passed he opened his eyes again. Emiko had shifted in her sleep, bringing her closer to him. She was now resting her head on his chest, one arm draped over him while the other was stuck between their bodies. Gaara loved being around Emiko when she was sleeping. It was the only time she wasn't guarding herself. He doubted she knew it, but she talked alot in her sleep.

" Gaara..." He raised a brow when she muttered his name. She smiled softly and snuggled closer to him. After another few hours had passed, Gaara understood why she asked him not to watch her. She wasn't trying to be funny.

" No..." Emiko clutched onto his shirt, frowning in her sleep. " no...Hiroshi...mom...please..." Gaara felt something stir in his heart when he saw a tear roll down her face. More followed the first, falling as small drops on his shirt. Gaara was contemplating whether or not he should wake her up. He didn't want her to cry. " don't leave me..." Emiko silently sobbed, gripping onto him even harder.

Gaara instantly wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her as close to him as he could. Sand leaked out of his gourd, slithering across the floor and sliding over their bodies. For the rest of the night, Gaara held onto Emiko. He let her cry, silently promising to never let anything hurt her ever again. She didn't deserve to be in pain.

" I will protect you." he whispered, leaning his head toward hers. When he was sure she wouldn't wake up, Gaara placed a small, very soft kiss on her head. She was his, and he would keep her safe. No matter what.


	13. The Snake

Gaara was standing in front of the cave, patiently waiting for Emiko with his arms crossed. Soon enough, she came to stand beside him. Her hair was done in one, long braid that she had situated over her shoulder. " Shall I?" Emiko walked a few paces ahead of Gaara, pulling out a kunai and twirling it around her finger. Gaara eyed it with contempt, knowing she planned to spill her blood with that thing. Emiko slid the blade over her finger and quickly stashed it away. she formed a quick seal before slamming her hand onto the ground. " Summoning jutsu! Kare-n!" Gaara didn't even blink against the cloud of white smoke that blew his hair back. A few seconds later, there was the sound of a pair of giant wings flapping. After one more powerful beat of his wings, Denreisha cleared all of the remaining smoke away.

_"Cranes are said to be messengers of the Gods. They represent wisdom, and ressurection because of their return each spring."_

Gaara remembered the night by the fire when Emiko was coming back to Suna.

_"The chou clansmen believe that from this era of destruction and hatred we have caused,a better one of peace and prosperity will form. None of our scriptures explain how, or when this will even happen. But those fools stick to their beliefs like there's nothing left in the world to believe in. That's why the Crane and butterfly were chosen as our symbols. Hell, even my own name means Beautiful butterfly, or child gifted with beauty. One who is expected to transform into something greater."_

One who is supposed to transform into something greater...Gaara watched as Emiko stroked the large cranes head. Denreisha had his eyes closed, leaning into Emiko's hand in an almost loving manner. Emiko smiled, shutting her eyes and giggling when Denreisha fluffed up his feathers. "_ She has changed."_ Gaara could still remember the small girl he had befriended as a child. Her hair was cropped as short as a boys back then. Her eyes had taken on a lighter hue, and her skin was paler. Her light brown hair stopped just above the small of her back, curling lightly at the ends. She certainly had changed in her looks. That part of her lived up to her name's sake. However, as far as her personality went, she still seemed the same. Emiko was still kind to a fault, always thinking of others before herself. He had almost raped her, and the only reason she had stopped him was because it was more Shukaku than him. She didn't want him to do something he would regret later. _" She doesn't even care about herself._"

" C'mon, Gaara!" Gaara unfolded his arms and walked over to a waiting Denreisha. The crane eyed him with cold suspicion, but out of respect for Emiko he remained silent. He lowered his massive body to the ground, allowing Emiko to climb on top of him. She settled herself just before his wings. Emiko layed a hand casually on his neck and smiled down at Gaara. " Ready?" She asked. Gaara only nodded, allowing his sand to form a small platform under his feet. It was much easier than trying to scale the small mountian again. Gaara started up ahead of Emiko, giving Denreisha room to spread his wings.

" _She would allow herself to be erased from existence for someone she cares about._" Gaara continued his thoughts, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Not only was she kind to a fault, but Emiko was still just as stubborn as she used to be. She refused to back down from an argument if she thought she was right. She would defend Gaara against anyone who she caught calling him a monster. She refused to see the darker side of him. " _It's ironic._" Gaara thought, sneaking a glance at her as Denreisha spiraled higher into the air. _" She has suffered just as much as i have, and is now alone. However, she hasn't lost herself._" Was that really true though? Gaara always caught her sneaking the little blue pills that Tsunade had made for her. He confronted her once, but she just brushed it off. Gaara knew they were for her heart...but why was she still taking them? Did she really still need them?

* * *

><p><em>" No, not now." She muttered, forcing herself back up on her feet. " I can't have an attack right now." The sound ninja had finally managed to stagger back into a fighting stance." I have to end this now." Emiko thought, closing one eye to prevent a bead of sweat from rolling into it. She let go of her heart and made a few quick hand seals. " Kujiku, shinkei dageki!" (break, nerve shock!) Emiko used the little strength she had left to run forward and slam her palm onto the girls abdomen. Purple sparks of electricity spread around the girl. She screamed out in pain, clutching at her stomach before falling over. Tiny slits began to spread up her arms, and blood spread over her stomach. She was rolling around in pain on the ground.<em>

_" I quite!" She choked out, coughing and crying out in pain again._

_" Jin is the winner!" the girl's teammates ran out to get her, while Naruto and even Sasuke ran over to her._

_" What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, grabbing her upper arm._

_" Kakashi knows." She panted out, falling to her knees and gripping at her heart again._

_" He already talked to some people, they should be here soon." naruto said, his eyes wide with worry._

_" Move!" two medic ninja's ran over to Emiko. Sasuke and Naruto reluctantly relinquished her to their care, following them back up the steps. Emiko was leaned against the wall near Gaara and his team. The medics proceeded to pull out a syringe full of a soft green liquid, and a gas mas of sorts that was connected by a tube to a clear bag. once the contents of the syringe were emptied into her arm they moved toward her mask. Despite her weakened condition, Emiko still felt her cheeks become warm from embarrassment. " We have to take her mask off." One medic said. naruto and Sasuke stiffened at this. In fact, most of the genin were watching now. Everyone wanted to see who was under the mask. The medic ninja slowly reached for Emiko's mask. Everyone but Gaara, who settled for glaring out of the corner of his eyes, leaned in closer. The medic hooked his fingers into her mask and began to pull it away. Right when her identity would have been revealed, the lights went out. Everyone groaned out loud in annoyance. There was the sound of a generator, than the lights flickered back to life._

_" Come on!" Naruto shouted, stomping on the ground. The contents of the bag had been emptied, and Emiko was finally breathing normally again._

_" he should be fine." The medic said, standing up. " He appears to have been under to much stress. Jin has a weak heart, and should refrain from anything that will emotionally upset him for a while."_

_" Weak heart?" Kiba was the one who spoke this time. " He's never seemed weak before. He easily beats us almost every single time any of us spar with him."_

_" yes well, everyone reacts differently to the adversities in their lives." the medic said, putting his things back in his bag. " Jin has anxiety attacks when things get to bad. Eventually, if he has to many of them consecutively, his heart will shut down."_

_"Shut down?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jin was one of the few people that were actually kind to him. " What does that mean?"_

_" It means he could die, idiot." Saskue was leaning against the wall, glaring at the ceiling._

_" He never said." Ten-ten said, looking down sadly._

* * *

><p>" <em>A weak heart.<em>" Gaara jumped off of his sand platform and watched as Emiko said goodbye to her crane. The bird shot Gaara one more cold look before disappearing in another puff of smoke. Emiko skipped over to him and began walking with him, all the while keeping a cheerful smile on her face. Now that Gaara looked at her, he could see minor things he had missed before. He'd been with her for almost four months now that she was done with her 'training.' They spent almost every morning together, and most nights too for dinner. How could he have missed the changes in her personality throughout the day? Whenever they left the house, Emiko was cheerful and energetic. But whenever they returned home, she seemed to recede into her self. She would get especially quiet during dinner. Most of the time, she would go to her room right afterword. Sometimes though, she would join Gaara on the roof to stare up at the moon all night. " _Am i really that selfish?_" Gaara wondered. _" That i couldn't even see her suffering. I was so concerned with what she was making me feel..."_

A good half an hour later, Emiko halted their steps. " Sakura..." Carved into a tree was the kanji for butterfly. " Sakura was here." Emiko explained, turning to Gaara. " Back when i went on missions with team 7, we used the kanji for butterfly to tell the others how to find one another if we got separated. You would carve it onto the side of the tree facing the direction you were going." When Gaara didn't say anything, Emiko turned away and took out her sword. Her sword was styled differently than most katana Gaara had ever seen. The blade started out a normal width at the hilt, progressively getting wider as it went along. It was at least six inches wide by the time it ended. The blade itself was curved, curving on the back side of the tip as well to create a diamond sort of shape. ( Mostly just like the swords from Aladdin.) She cut a slash through the symbol. " Lets go." Gaara followed behind her, casually keeping his arms crossed. After about an hour more of walking, the two finally came to the end of the trees.

There was a dirt path leading up a hill with trees lining either side of it. " We just have to follow this path," Emiko said, pointing toward the hill. " We'll be able to meet up with your siblings and Sakura by the end of today if we keep up our pace." Gaara just glanced at her, preferring not to answer. " Wait." Emiko held her arm out, almost clothes lining Gaara. He shot her an annoyed look and just pushed past her arm. " Gaara!"

Even before his sand could react all the way, Emiko was in front of him. His sand was only partially covering the front of his body, leaving enough room for him to watch as she seemed to float in mid air. Her feet were inches off of the ground as she twisted her body around in the air. Gaara watched as she arced gracefully with her sword held out in front of her. He faintly heard three senbon hit her sword and fall to the ground.

"Looks like the rumors about his new body guard are true!" Five figures jumped out of the forest and landed in front of Emiko. All of them laughed as they took her in.

" She's just some girl" One laughed, taking out more senbon.

"This'll be a peice of cake! Orochimaru-sama will be so happy with us!"

" Orochimaru?" Emiko and Gaara shared a look of shock. Gaara stepped up to where Emiko was, his sand still swirling around him. " Their head bands." Emiko glared at the sound village symbol. " Where's Sasuke!" Emiko lowered herself into her fighting stance by holding her sword out in front of her. Small purple sparks jumped to life on her free hand.

" Sasuke? Don't tell me..." The five sound ninja burst into laughter. The one that seemed to be their leader stepped forward, still clutching his stomach. " Your here to 'save' the Uchiha?"

" Good luck." The only girl in the group cackled before flipping her hair out of her face. " He doesn't want to be saved!"

" When will you leaf brats learn that? He came to Orochimaru of his own accord to gain power!"

Emiko grit her teeth and gripped her sword tighter. " I know." She spat, taking them by suprise. " I don't want to bring him back. I'm only doing this for a friend." The sound ninja stopped laughing and just leered at her. " I couldn't give a fuck about him." Gaara listened to her with a level stare.

These sound ninja would be to easy to kill. He might as well let her say everything she felt she needed to say. Then he would kill them.

" That's a good girl." The leader purred, stepping even closer. " By any chance, are you Emiko Chou?"

Both Gaara and Emiko stiffened. " Who wants to know?" She finally asked, raising her sword even more.

" Why don't you just come with us, kitten. We'll play nice with you until Lord Orochimaru come's back." The leader leered at her and licked his lips.

_**"kill him."**_

Shukaku's voice was unbearably loud in Gaara's head. " **_Tare him apart! I want his blood!_**" Gaara's sand seemed to rise up of it's own accord. The sound ninja tensed, eying it with concern.

"ah!" Before Gaara could even get his hands on the filthy man who'd spoken to Emiko, he screamed. His scream of pain rang through Gaara's ears like music. And his blood...Gaara had missed the smell of blood.

" Unfortunately for you, i don't play with strangers." With Shukaku's feral instincts filling his mind, Gaara found himself intensely attracted to Emiko. She had rushed forward, faster even than Gaara's sand, and stuck her sword through the mans body. The sound ninja was clinging helplessly onto the hilt of her sword. His eyes were wide, shaking with fear as he stared at the young girl. Gaara had never seen Emiko act so fierce. So...god he wanted her right now.

" This won't kill you...right away." Emiko whispered, bringing her mouth to his ear. " If your lucky, your teammates will retreat and heal you. So let me warn you, just in case you do manage to get away." Emiko backed away from his ear and tightened her grip on her sword. In one, jerky movement she ripped her sword from his torso. The man's blood was sent flying, painting the ground red. " Don't ever think about taking me away again. I won't hesitate to kill you next time."

Emiko stepped back from his body and looked up to the other sound ninja. " Well? He only has a few minutes to live. I would get him some immediate help if i were you." Emiko was inspecting her blade the entire time she talked. When she deemed it undamaged, she flicked her wrist, allowing the loose blood to spatter across the floor.

" Y-you bitch!" The only girl of the small band of ninja's let out a fierce cry. She charged at Emiko, arming herself with just two kunai.

"Don't interfere, Gaara." Just as she finished warning him, she drove her hand forward, catching the girl around the throat. Purple sparks erupted around her body, bringing another fierce cry from her throat. She twitched violently and continued to scream in pain. After a few more seconds, Emiko released the girl and kicked her over to the man she had defeated. " I didn't mean to kill her." She muttered, staring down at the body. Emiko actually looked a little sad.

" I'm sorry." She said, looking up at the three remaining ninja. " I did not mean to kill her."

" Shut the fuck up!" the sound man using senbon threw them at Emiko before charging at her. " I'll kill you!" Emiko sighed and easily slid around him. Her sword was a blur as it cut threw him. Right when he dropped, Emiko jumped up to dodge an attack from the two remaining. With little effort, Emiko made a seal and held her hand out. " break, nerve shock!" The two sound ninja didn't even know what hit them. One moment she was in front of them, and the next, she ran her hands over the backs of their necks. Intense pain coursed through them as they dropped to the ground.

"Not bad."

Gaara tore his gaze away from Emiko to look at the tree the voice came from. He knew that voice.

" Sasuke!" Emiko jumped back so that she was in front of Gaara again. " So you finally showed yourself, coward."

Sasuke appeared then, dust flaring up around him. He was taller, easily a few inches taller than Emiko. His skin was still as pale as before, and he was still wearing the same clothes. " Coward?" Sasuke was leaning back, his hands in his pockets and a small smirk on his face.

" Why didn't you help them?" Emiko rose her voice, glaring as she pointed to the bodies in between them. " They're your comrades aren't they?"

Sasuke's face went blank as he stared at the bodies before him. " No." Emiko's eye twitched at his deadpan response. " I don't care about them."

" How can you say that!" She roared, swinging her sword out to the side.

" Easily." he smirked, shrugging his shoulders. " Gaara." Sasuke's eyes slid over to Gaara, his smirk transforming into a frown. His frown turned into a scowl when Emiko appeared in front of Sasuke, her punch missing his face by mere centimeters.

" Don't you dare talk to him!" Sasuke skipped back, glaring at Emiko.

" I see." He muttered, casting a dark look to Gaara. Gaara was still just standing by with his arms crossed. His sand was lazily floating around him. " So that's how it is." Emiko narrowed her eyes when Sasuke scoffed. " And here i came all this way just to warn you."

" warn me?" Sasuke dodge again as Emiko swung her sword at his torso. " I don't need your help, traitor."

" You really don't care do you? Sakura is back at the town asking everyone she sees if they've seen me." Sasuke came as close to laughing as he ever had when he had to dodge a bolt of lighting from Emiko. " I don't have much time."

" For what?" Emiko was honestly curious now. Gaara had been paying attention the whole time, but that part made him take a step forward.

Sasuke straightened back up and gave Emiko a serious look. " I would leave this area, if i were you." His eyes flickered over to the forest, than back to Emiko. She followed his gaze to the trees, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. " I won't warn you again. I'm not alone." Sasuke whispered the last part.

" Sasuke..." It had been for the briefest moment, but un diluted concern flashed through the Uchiha's eyes.

" don't chase after me." Sasuke scoffed, turning his back to her.

" He's trying to protect me from something..." Emiko cast Gaara a worried glance before turning back to the Uchiha. " You only wish i would chase after you, Sasuke." He scoffed again, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Gaara was done standing by. He had been patient out of respect for Emiko's desire to protect him, but he couldn't take it anymore. He was done allowing her to do everything. " Emiko." She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.

" Sorry Gaara! Just one more second." He growled and ignored her. He wouldn't wait anymore. Especially not with Sasuke standing right in front of her. there was something off about him. His presence seemed darker than the last time Gaara saw him. There was also the very faint smell of blood clinging to him.

"Something isn't right." Gaara glance over at the trees, than back at Sasuke. "Something is coming." He said out loud. Sasuke glared at him, confirming his assumption.

" Leave, now Emiko. Don't try to find me again."

" What are you hiding?" Emiko asked, sheathing her sword.

" Shit!" Gaara would never forgive himself for what happened next.

Sasuke had just barely muttered his curse before he ran forward and grabbed Emiko around the neck. Gaara's sand was already racing toward the two of them, even as he ran after her. Her scream filled the air as a burst of bright blue electricity surrounded her body. Gaara wrapped his sand around her, shorting out the electrical current while throwing Sasuke against a tree. Gaara slid on his knees and caught her body just before it hit the floor.

" Emiko!" He shook her body, desperate for some kind of response.

" What have you done, Sasuke-kun?"

Gaara jumped back several feet with Emiko when that man's voice rang out. His laughter seemed to freeze all life around them. Even the group of dying sound ninja stopped breathing. "Tch." Sasuke turned his head from Gaara and Emiko. " She was going to attack me."

Why was he lying? Gaara held Emiko closer when Orochimaru finally became visible. Just a few more steps brought him fully out of the shade of the forest. "Disgusting." Gaara could smell death rolling off of the snake man. How many people had he killed just today? His pale skin and long black hair made him look sickly. His sneer and yellow snake like eyes just made him look insane.

" How Ironic" he cooed, licking his lips. " The jinjuriki i was supposed to capture, and my newest prize. To find both of you together is...ironic" He repeated. Sasuke kept his head turned from his master, appearing to not care about the situation. " Sasuke. Why did you injure her so much?"

" Like i said, she was going to attack me." Gaara slowly stood up. Emiko's head fell limp against his chest.

_" I can't fight with her like this."_ He took Orochimaru's distraction as a chance to scout out an escape. He hated running, but he had no choice. Orochimaru was obviously after Emiko for some reason. _" I need to get her out of here._"

" Was she?" Orochimaru laughed again. " Well, that's a shame then. I can't place the seal on her now." Gaara started to panic when Orochimaru licked his lips again and stared at Emiko. " She wouldn't survive it."

" She's to weak anyway. If that took her down, she's not worth your time." Gaara was past being angry with what they said about her. He just wanted to get her away from them as soon as possible. " Lets go. You still need to teach me that new move."

" So impatient, Sasuke-kun. Very well...i'll just have to come collect my new toy another time." The snake master gave her one last longing stare before returning to the cover of the forest.

" Gaara." The red head's eyes darted over to Sasuke. " Take care of her...please."


	14. Truth Behind Her Smile

**(A/N): I am very sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out. I need a couple art credits at my school, and me being the genius i am chose to take an oil painting class. I'll admit, since nobody here knows who I really am, that i was totally thinking ' I'll be like Sai and be an awesome painter!'. Well, it's a hell of alot harder than you'd think! So not only have i been trying desperately to make the vase i'm painting turn into a vase instead of a block, but i've been working alot too. Now that my pity party and excuses are out of the way! I know this chapter is pretty cheesy and really not my best, but it's the best i could do for this. I Know that it took me way to long to get another chapter up, and i really couldn't think of the best way to write this scene out. I promise the next chapter will be much better. Hopefully this doesn't torture you to much!**

* * *

><p>"Gaara?" Gaara slowly opened his pale eyes. He half expected her to be calling out to him in her sleep again. His entire body was sore from sitting cross legged against her wall for the past day and a half. After Sasuke left, Gaara took Emiko to the nearest town. That's where he met up with Sakura and his siblings. Sakura's heart broke when she heard what happened. Temari and Kankuro were torn between worrying about their little brother, and worrying about the broken girl he carried in his arms. Not once the entire journey back had he set her down. Gaara refused to let anyone else watch over her. He ran with her on his back, and waited during the night with her cradled in his arms. He was used to going days with out eating because of his childhood, so it was nothing to him to refuse food in order to keep holding her. It was his fault she had gotten hurt. That's what he thought anyway.<p>

The only time he let her down was when Temari had to undress her to wrap up her wounds. Even than he sat by her side with his back turned. Inside, he was hurting. On the outside, he refused to show his pain. When they finally made it back to Suna, Sakura left to report back to Tsunade. Gaara immediately took Emiko to her room and locked both of them in there. Temari and Kankuro kept trying to get him to come out and eat, but he refused. He would suffer until he knew she was better. She had a bathroom joined to her room, so he really had no reason to leave.

Despite the terrible circumstances, Gaara found himself sorely tempted to look around her room while she was out. That had been the first time he'd been in this room since she moved in. He did wonder why as he stared at the strange colored lights she stuck to her ceiling. It'd been four months, and he'd barely talked to her.

_" I was actually happy, when i remembered who she was._" He thought, looking at the pictures on her desk. He scowled at the picture of her with an arm around the Uchiha. "_ So why did i avoid her for so long?_" He didn't even try to talk to her while she trained in Suna. He just watched her walk home at night to make sure she was safe. " _Was i scared?_" Yes, he guessed he had been. What if she hadnt still liked him? What if she finally realized how much trouble he would cause her? What if she never really wanted to return to Suna? But at the same time, he hadn't really cared about those things. She was finally with him again. She was finally his, in a way. They way she made him feel...like he was finally alive. After so many years of feeling alone, un-wanted, empty...He finally felt like someone wanted him. It was the little things she did.

Waiting for him to come downstairs before eating dinner with everyone.

Staying up all night with him at least twice a week.

Discretely shocking the annoying girls in his class.

Brushing her hand against his when they walked through the town.

Giving him her warm smile even when the council was glaring at them.

Knowing when to exactly when to stop or push things any further with him.

Trying to hard to make him laugh when he was quiet for a long period of time.

Saying his name the way she did.

The look in her eyes that only ever seemed to be for him.

Emiko did so much more to let him know she was there for him. Although she isn't as touchy as she used to be as a kid, he still knew she cared._ " She used to hug me to much_" he thought with some humor when he picked up the picture of her, her mother, and Hiroshi. He only vaguely remembered her kid brother. He'd seen him when he warned her to hide during the Chunin exams. It had been an impulse. He didn't want her to die until he remembered who she was. Gaara's eyes shone with a rare display of sadness for someone else. " _She lost everything_." Gaara set the picture back down and went back to his spot against her wall. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the purple wall. Emiko had repainted the room a light purple with white trim without any of them knowing. Shows how much attention he payed to her. Her desk was filled with her three framed pictures and a notebook. He wanted to open it, but it didn't seem right. " _I wonder who she is now."_ Gaara sighed and crossed his arms and legs. "_ What would Naruto do?_" Naruto would make her talk, he realized. He would make sure he found out the truth, and make sure that Emiko was happy. "_ That is what i'll do to._" Gaara decided, smirking to himself.

" Gaara?" Emiko was actually awake this time. Gaara hesitated for a moment but as soon as she tried to sit up, he was at her side.

* * *

><p>Emiko was still half asleep as Gaara helped her to sit up. He had a hand on her back, and one on her waist. She blushed and lightly pushed him away. When she was finally sitting comfortably, she noticed Gaara standing awkwardly by her bed. " You can sit down." She laughed, pulling her legs close to her body. Emiko laughed again when she saw the look of discomfort pass through his eyes. " I'm not one of your crazy fan girls, Gaara." He growled at her but finally moved to sit on the end of her bed. " I promise i won't tie you down and rape you."<p>

"..." Gaara hung his head and put it in his hands.

" I'm sorry!" Emiko felt like face palming at her stupidity. " _Of course that was a dumb thing to say! What the hell was i thinking!_"

"No...I'm...sorry." Emiko's eyes went wide at Gaara's apology. He never apologized out loud! He might do something, to show that he was sorry, but he never apologized out loud! " I...wasn't myself."

"Gaara, I know, that's why i'm not mad." Emiko pushed the covers off of her body and scooted closer to Gaara. She ignored the searing pain in her torso and sat in front of him. " I already told you didn't i? No matter what you do, or how much you hurt me, i will never leave you." The room was dark, except for the colored lights casting an eerie glow around the room. Emiko's hair was down, cascading down her back and shoulders like silk. She only had her purple tube top on, along with her black muscle shorts.

" Why do you do that?" Gaara asked, glaring at his friend. Emiko's smile faltered, than dropped all together.

" Do what?"

"Smile like that when you should be upset!" Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to be careful. If she thought he was loosing his temper, she would completely turn everything around to him. " Why do you pretend?"

" Pretend?" Emiko looked down at her lap. Gaara's gaze never left her face, patiently waiting for her answer. He was going to make her talk today. " I...I always had to for Hiroshi." Gaara saw all the sadness and sorrow that had been trapped inside of Emiko for so long when she looked at him. Her purple eyes were shining with all of her pain. " After my dad left us, i was all he had left. Our mom had to work two jobs to keep us alive, so I was always the one taking care of him. If he saw me sad all the time, than he never would have learned to move on."

" Your father left you?"

" Yeah, ironic isn't it? The very person that forced me to leave you behind left me only a few years later. I don't even know where he is right now." Gaara was in shock. her father, the one that had forced her to leave him left her? So she had left him all alone for no reason!

"Why...Why didn't you come back?" Emiko flinched at his words. She tightened her grip on her blanket and stared at him with tearful eyes.

" I couldn't. I never wanted to be a ninja Gaara! I just wanted to stay here with you! I wasn't given a choice though." Her voice got quiet as she looked down again. " There is a man in Konoha, one who runs part of their ANBU. He found out about me alot faster than the third thought he would. He was the one who made it so i would train with an ANBU that was also one of my clan members. Though the man never said it out loud, i knew what would happen if i ever tried to stop training. I ran away from training one day and saw him with Hiroshi. he had picked him up from school...all it took was the look on his face."

" Everything i ever did was to protect my family Gaara. you...you have to try to understand. After i was taken away from you, they were all i had left. My parents were always fighting here, i know that you knew that. I would see you sitting on the roof across the street sometimes. Hiroshi was to young to know what was going on when i still lived her. But when we moved to the leaf, he got older. I Had to protect him from them, so i always smiled. I smiled every time i felt sad, or lonely. That way, he would learn to smile when things got bad. I kept him from turning into somebody who only knew hatred and anger."

"Why would you go so far for just one person?" Gaara had shifted so he was facing Emiko now. She was hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face from him.

" He was my little brother. I...I just couldn't let anything bad happen to him. I had to protect him, even if it meant i was miserable. I would go even further for you, Gaara." Emiko mumbled the last part into her blanket.

He almost hadn't caught that last part. " _She would go further for me?_" Gaara's eyes had never gotten so wide before. "W-why?" It didn't make sense! He had been horrible to her! This entire time, she was suffering, and he had only just now asked her about it. It made sense now though, why she smiled all of the time. It wasn't because she was trying to trick herself into thinking everything was okay. No, she seemed to understand better than anyone when things were going wrong. She smiled for everyone else.

" You don't get it?" Emiko looked up at him with a sad smile. Gaara was still frozen in shock in front of her. She let go of her legs and gently cupped his cheek. He almost jumped out of his skin at the contact. " Everything i've ever done has been to protect my family, but also to come back to you, Gaara. I fought so i could become strong enough to stand by your side. I knew, when i saw you again for the first time in Konoha, that you had changed. You weren't the jumpy, nervous, sweet little boy that you were when i knew you. You had become something else, and if I ever wanted to stand by your side i was going to have to become stronger."

" You..." Gaara was lost for words as he stared into her eyes. They were so deep, an endless ocean of purple. She had suffered so much just to come back to him? " Why...do i matter so much to you? I've...i've never mattered that much to anyone." He was shocked again to find himself admitting that to her.

"You've always mattered that much to me. There wasn't a single day i didn't think about you. You have no idea how much it hurt, to leave you behind like that." A single tear made it's way down Emiko's cheek. She let go of his face and clutched at her heart." I know that it's my fault...everything that happened to you. And i know there isn't much, if anything, that i can to do make it up to you."

"Emiko-"

" If it's any consolation, my heart wasn't defective until after i left you." Emiko gave a short, sadistic laugh and smirked. She turned her head from Gaara to look outside. She almost missed the trees and colorful houses she would always see in Konoha. " I-"

" Your talking to much." Gaara silenced Emiko by slapping his hand over her mouth. She stared at him with wide eyes as Gaara loomed over her. " I've been selfish, since you returned to Suna." He didn't relinquish his hold on her mouth in the slightest when he started talking. Emiko's colored lights cast a strange glow on Gaara. He almost seemed softer...more vulnerable. But that was impossible. He was still Subaku no Gaara, an extraordinarily powerful teenager. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was so powerful that Emiko was blushing. It might also have been because his hand was pressed against her face, making the first time that he had touched her intentionally without his sand armor. And maybe, it was because the lighting was accenting just how handsome he was becoming.

Emiko tried to tell him he was wrong, but his hand remained firm over her mouth. " I knew you had to be suffering. I was there when your family was killed." Emiko stopped trying to pry his fingers away from her face and stiffened. " I watched as the man ended your little brothers life, and yet, I've never asked you about it. It is...strange," he admitted, his blank expression didn't match the wariness in his voice. " I've never found myself caring about other people before. Not after you left. After you left i decided i didn't want any more 'friends'. I decided that I would only love myself, and always fight to protect only myself. But now..." He finally let his face slip into confusion as he looked away from her. Emiko watched him, relishing the fact that he hadn't shaken her hands off of his arm yet. He was so warm.

" Now i find myself wanting to protect you, and others. It hurt so much when you left me." Gaara put a hand lightly over his heart. His red hair looked dark with the poor lighting and easily hid his eyes when he hung his head. " For as long as i remembered you, I blamed you for my pain. Eventually I forgot who you were. I just remembered the pain, and that trusting someone had brought it upon me." He looked over at Emiko when he felt her wince against his hand. Tears were slowly falling down her cheeks. Gaara wanted to wipe them away, to hold her and do anything possible to stop the tears. But he had to say what was on his mind.

" I do not blame you for my pain, Emiko. You have suffered just as much as I have, and yet, for the sake of your little brother you refused to fall into the darkness. You had people you loved, and they motivated you to keep living as yourself. I was weak and gave into my hatred while you were strong and moved past it." Gaara finally let go of her mouth and carefully cupped her face like she had to him. He thumbed away a tear, absent mindedly marveling at how smooth her skin was. She shuddered under his touch and closed her eyes.

" How can you forgive me?" Emiko's whisper was barely audible. However, Gaara sighed and let go of her face. He got off of her bed and walked a few paces until he was at her door.

" You did nothing wrong. You were forced into becoming a ninja but instead of allowing them to control you, you made yourself into someone you saw worthy to stand by my side." Gaara put his hand on the door knob before turning to look at her over his shoulder. " You don't have to bare the burden of my pain any longer."

"Gaara!" Before he could even turn the knob, Emiko was behind him and clutching onto his hand. "Please...don't leave me tonight." Emiko mentally cursed herself for getting up so fast. Small dots swam in front of her eyes as she wobbled on her feet. Before she could fall and injure herself further, Gaara hooked an arm under her legs, and carried her bridal style back to her bed. He set her down against the wall and even pulled the blankets up over her.

_"How does she make me feel like this?_" Gaara wondered as the strange, warm feeling started up in his heart again. What was it about this situation that was making him feel so...warm toward her? "_She looks beautiful._" He mulled the word around in his head and decided that yes, she was beautiful right now. Though she was tired and worn down, she still managed to take his breath away. She had her purple comforter pulled all the way up to her chin. Her light brown hair was flared out behind her, leaving her purple eyes uncovered and staring up at him. Gaara hesitated by her bedside. She had asked him not to leave, but what was he supposed to do? Was it even okay to get in the bed with her? "_ Could i even handle that?_" he wondered, trying his best to fight off the images that threatened to cloud his thinking.

"Please." She whispered again, tentatively reaching a hand out to grab his sleeve. Any improper thoughts were pushed to the furthest corner of his mind when another tear fell down her cheek. He mentally sighed and carefully laid down on the bed next to her. She scooted even further away to make enough room for him. Gaara cautiously laid his head down on the pillow, Emiko's purple eyes following him down. For several tense seconds, the two of them just stared at each other.

" This is weird." Gaara finally broke the silence, and Emiko soon followed in a fit of giggles. "What?" He narrowed his eyes at her in an attempt to be scary, but it just made Emiko laugh more.

" I havn't seen you like this since we were kids." She laughed, hiding half of her face beneath her blanket. " Your always so cold and distant now. Ya know? I like you alot better when your not afraid to act human."

" Act human?" Gaara now raised a brow at her. Her random fit of laughter had successfully gotten his mind off of the awkward fact that they were sharing a bed.

" Yeah, humans tend to interact with each other. You avoid being near people like their all diseased!" Emiko playfully glared at him and poked his nose. Gaara now raised both brows at her strange behavior.

" You cannot talk," he caught her wrist and moved her arm back to her side. Emiko pouted at him but let him hold her wrist anyway. " You don't...interact with others either."

" My family was never big on the whole ' hug and say i love you' thing. We were just there for each other in different ways." She shuddered from the memories that flooded through her mind, but also from the small circles Gaara was absently drawing on her wrist with his thumb.

" You need to sleep." Gaara retracted his hand to lay it in front of himself. Emiko's eyes were already half way closed despite her efforts to keep them open.

" No...I...You'll be lonely." Gaara almost laughed at her very weak attempt to stay awake. Instead, he settled for a very small smile.

" I've spent worse nights alone." Emiko's bottom lip stuck out in tired pout.

" Don't be...lonely...tonight..Gaa...ra.." Her eyes finally fell closed as her breathing almost instantly became slow and smooth.

" She doesn't want me to leave." He whispered, daring to smile wider. Now that she was asleep, he wasn't to shy to smile. He tentatively brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. He traced his finger tips down her jaw, stopping at her chin. He very lightly ran his thumb over her lips. " You are beautiful, Emiko." His deep voice was a whisper. " and stronger than i could ever hope to be. That is why...I love you."


	15. Take It Off

**(A/N): It seems i'm back to updating on time! Thank you so much to all of you who are reading this. I really like this sight so much better than the one i used to use. You guys actually review! I don't know what i would do without the reviews! They help alot. Like this one review i got from an anonymous reader! He/she told me to buy a brain! God i really wish i would have thought of that sooner. Would have made my life a hell of alot easier actually having a brain to use for things! So once again, thank you mystery reader, for making the suggestion of a life time. I do recall saying in one chapter that i'm not going to pretend to be an expert in Japanese. I'm bound to make mistakes. Maybe once i buy my brain, i'll share it with you and you'll have enough sense to read the author notes or just plain old remember stuff. Who knows! Anywho! Feed back on this chapter, like their first kiss, and stuff i can fix would be great! I'm about to go into the good stuff with this chapter, so if theirs anything i need to fix about my writing style, i want to work on it right away! Also, i'm considering writing a Sasuke story next. I know, Sasuke is a prick, alot of people hate him, but personally i see a couple possibilities for a story with him. I'm not sure exactly what i want it to be yet. I'll throw a couple of my ideas at you when i get them all organized, but feel free to say what you think would be good. Thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

><p>" Gaara c'mon!"<p>

"No."

" You promised ya jerk!"

"No."

"Yes you did! Sasuke didn't fry my brain! I still remember!"

"..."

" Take it off! We had a deal. One day without your sand armor, that way i can see if you cheat and use it to avoid fidgeting and blushing as much as you used to!"

" I didn't 'fidget'."

" Your almost as bad at lying as Kakashi-sensei...Alright, you asked for it." Emiko shrugged and pretended to roll up her sleeves. She cracked her fingers, than her neck before holding up her hands and wiggling her fingers at Gaara. Gaara uncrossed his arms and took a step back from her. He raised a brow as if to ask 'what?'. The two of them were currently in the living room. Two months had gone by since the encounter with Sasuke. Gaara had occupied Emiko with special training designed to get them used to fighting together. He would use his sand of course, and Emiko would try to move with it and use either her sword or her lightning style. To say getting in sync was hard was an understatement. Emiko still came home with new cuts and bruises every time they trained together. She eventually got sick of how he never seemed to be hurt, only her. It was then that she realized he still hadn't lived up to his promise to go one day without his sand armor.

" It is unnerving how much like Naruto you can be sometimes." Gaara sighed at her and turned around. He had intended to just leave her there, but Emiko had other plans for him.

" Like Naruto huh?" Cue evil grin. " I'll give you Naruto!" Emiko let out a loud shout before throwing herself across the room at him. Amazingly, Gaara's sand didn't flare up to protect him from the fifteen year old girl that had just launched herself at him. He stumbled forward in shock when she latched onto him. Emiko wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked one arm around his collar bone. " TAKE IT OFF!" she shouted again, pinching at his cheek. "What! That's so not even fair!"

" Get off." Gaara grabbed her arms and tried to pry her off of his body. However, she just wrapped her legs tighter around him and freed one of her arms. She did train with the ANBU after all, she knew how to free herself.

" NO! Not until you keep your promise!" Emiko ignored Gaara's stumbles and grunts and kept poking at his face. " That's so weird...your face doesn't even move! Is that why you never smile?" She poked his cheek again and giggled when it didn't even move. She could feel the roughness of the sand and started wondering how to get it off.

" Emiko, get off!" Gaara finally rose his voice. He was contemplating running backward into a wall when she suddenly jumped off of him. He watched her skip away into the kitchen while laughing suspiciously. " _I have never met such an unreserved women before._" Gaara rubbed the back of his neck where he had been able to feel her chest. He was torn between his hormones and his anger at not being listened to. Spoiled, is what Kankuro calls him. Gaara glared at the kitchen when he heard several pots and pans hit the floor.

"Sorry!" Emiko's voice called out to him through the kitchen, making Gaara scowl again.

He fixed the loose dark purple T-shirt that he wore to bed, trying his best to get the wrinkles out that Emiko had made. Both of them were still in the PJ's. It was a Saturday morning, and Gaara didn't have to teach at the Academy today. The council had decided to give him less and less time teaching. He was now down to three days a week. It wasn't that bad, to him. Now he had more time to spend either training with Emiko, or just messing around like they were today. Gaara edged toward the kitchen a bit, trying to hear what she was doing in there. He heard the sink running, but apart from that, he couldn't distinguish anything.

When Emiko finally came skipping back into the living room, Gaara was sitting on the couch. He wore the same long, black PJ pant's that Emiko did. But while he wore dark purple, she wore a blood red tank-top. Her hair was down in messy waves, and though her shirt kept riding up, she seemed completely oblivious to it.

" Unreserved." Gaara muttered again, grateful for the sand hiding his blush.

"What?" Emiko pouted, but when Gaara's eyes traveled to the hands she was keeping hidden behind her back, she grinned. Not a happy 'we just shared an inside joke' grin, an evil one.

"Emiko..." Gaara's growl was a lost cause. He knew this and nervously glanced to the hall where his gourd was resting against the wall.

" tsk, tsk, Gaara-kun!" He shuddered, shutting his eyes in an attempt to fight off his sudden urges.

" Don't talk like that" he warned. Emiko just smiled and shrugged, once again, oblivious. "..." Curiosity got the best of him when Emiko motioned him forward with one finger. She was still smiling sweetly as he walked toward her. Her beautiful smile didn't falter and turn evil until he was standing face to face with a squirt bottle. His eyes widened in shock while hers narrowed.

" Take. It. Off." Her fingers twitched warningly over the trigger.

"No." He instantly regretted his answer when she sprayed the water on his face. He could feel his sand getting heavy and his eye twitched in annoyance. Had she actually just dared to spray him in the face with water? "Emiko." He clenched his fists and growled her name out. He gave her his best intimidation look as he took a threatening step forward.

"No, bad." She sprayed him again, trying her hardest not to laugh when some of his sand armor fell from his face. " Take it off." She repeated, spraying him again.

"Fine." Gaara crossed his arms and slowly let his sand spiral away fro his body. Emiko just watched in awe and pride as he listened to her and removed the sand. " but only because i want you to feel me as i rip that stupid smile off of your face."

"AH!" Emiko squealed and danced away from Gaara. His hands missed her by mere inches, clutching at open air instead of her shoulders. She laughed again and jumped over the couch, quickly turning around to face Gaara again. " You have to stay like that the whole day now!" She shouted, running for the stairs when he darted around the couch. Gaara gave a short shout of annoyance when she proved to be harder to catch than he originally thought. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do when he caught her, but he was to caught up in the moment to stop.

Emiko knew she might be playing a dangerous game. If Gaara really was mad, there was no telling what he would do when he caught her. The moment in the cave flashed across her mind. She blushed fiercely and in her distraction ran straight into a closed door. " Fuck!" She gripped her forehead and stumbled back a few paces. "shit." She cussed again when her back met something warm. She shuddered and laughed nervously while slowly looking over her shoulder. "Gaara! What brings you here?" You know that look Gaara has, where he crosses his arms, tilts his head up slightly, and glares down at people? Well that's exactly what he was doing to Emiko right now. Emiko kept laughing nervously and backed away from him.

"That is my room." he stated, taking a step forward.

" Really?" Emiko blinked up at him before cracking a grin. "Reeeeeaaaalllly?" She asked again, snickering at his confused face.

"yes...!" Gaara's hand shot out but he was to late. Emiko was already turning the knob behind her back. In a last ditch effort to keep her out of his room Gaara threw himself at her and pinned her hands above her head. Unfortunately for him, the impact of their bodies finished opening his door. Emiko went tumbling backwards and landed painfully on the floor with Gaara still gripping her wrists.

* * *

><p>"Ow" She moaned. Emiko tried to rub her head, but realized that Gaara was still holding her wrists above her head. Her blush returned when she fully took in the situation. Gaara was on his knees, his body hovering just above hers. Shock was written all over his pale face. Gaara's light green eyes were burning with an intensity that Emiko had never seen in him before. Both of them had stopped breathing. All Emiko wanted to do was reach out and touch his face, his neck, his chest. Any part of him. He was so handsome, and he was always avoiding her touch. She knew it was because of Shukaku, but she also knew it was because of his past. Everyone had always avoided him like the plague. He wasn't used to being touched. " <em>I'll show him it's not always painful<em>." Emiko thought.

"I-"

" Shhh. Let me try something." Gaara immediately snapped his mouth shut. Emiko only had to struggle against his grip for a moment before he reluctantly relinquished her arm. Very slowly, Emiko lifted her hand to his face. The whole time, their eyes remained locked onto one another. Gaara only broke her gaze to squeeze his eyes shut when her hand connected with his face. " Does it hurt?" She asked.

Gaara was greeted with a warm look from Emiko when he reopened his eyes. " No." He finally managed. His voice was quiet, strained, and so full of emotion he didn't even know he possessed.

" It doesn't always have to hurt." She murmured, running her fingers down his jaw bone. Gaara's eyes drooped as he leaned his head into her hand. She was right, it didn't hurt.

" _It feels good_." he thought, watching the girl beneath him. Realizing he still had her other hand pinned above her head, he let go. Emiko moved her other hand to his face as well, cradling his head. " I...want to..."

" It's okay." She smiled. Emiko gently took Gaara's hand and held it to her face. He would normally play with her hair, or gently stroke her cheek while she was sleeping, but to do it while she was awake was so much better. He could actually see her eyes gazing warmly up at him while he held her face. He could finally feel her shiver when he ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "Gaara..." his name rolled off of her tongue in a breathy whisper.

" _She couldn't want me to..._" His thoughts were filled with doubt when she slowly started to close her eyes. " _But what if she does? Is it okay?_" Gaara found himself allowing her to lightly pull his face toward hers. His eyes flickered from her lips, to her closed eyes, to finally resting on her lips. How long had he wanted to kiss her? She'd been living with him for about a year now. That makes two years that she'd been back in Suna. She was the first friend he'd ever made, and at first, he was just grateful to have her back. But over time, he came to realize what he felt for her wasn't just friendship. Expecially after that talk he'd had with Kankuro. He was mildly suprised to find that though she was no longer leading his face, his lips were mere centimeters away from her own.

They looked so soft, and when she parted them, they looked absolutely irresistible. He wanted this so badly that his heart was actually hurting. But for once, it wasn't in the bad way. It was beating erratically, making his palms sweat and his stomach feel like it was twisting around. Who'd have ever thought that he, Subaku no Gaara was actually able to find someone who wanted this with him? He sure as hell hadn't.

" Gaara." Emiko airily moaned his name again. Little jolts of excitement shot through his body. He couldn't hold back any longer. Gaara closed the rest of the distance between them. He lightly pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes and allowing the pleasure he was feeling to control everything. Gaara almost groaned out in pleasure when Emiko kissed him back. Neither one of them was sure how long it lasted, but when their lungs finally started to burn from lack of air, they separated.

Emiko stared up at Gaara with hazy eyes. She couldn't believe that had finally happened. For so long, all she'd wanted was for Gaara to hold her, to touch her, to actually be close to her. She wanted him to let his walls down around her and be completely open with her. Her heart was beating like crazy, and her her lungs burned for more air than her shallow pants were giving her.

Gaara's heart was beating just as fast as hers, and he loved it. He loved how he felt so alive. He loved the way her cheeks were tinted with a soft red, and how she looked laid out beneath him. " Your all mine." he thought, gulping down some much needed air. " I won't let anyone hurt you, touch you, or even look at you wrong." He knew his friendship with her was more, he knew it from the very moment he remembered her. Even as a child he had always felt something more for her. A fierce determination to protect her. The un-natural urge to see her smile and to hear her laugh. And now, the unsatisfiable urge to be as close to her as possible.

With out waiting for Emiko to finish catching her breath, Gaara crashed his lips onto hers again. He shivered at the sparks of ecstasy that trailed through his body. Gaara grabbed her face with both hands and brought her even closer. His hands were shaking slightly as he ran them through her hair to the back of her head. They both kissed each other furiously, their lips moving together with equal passion. Emiko's hands trailed up his chest, than to his shoulders, earning her a small groan from Gaara. Gaara refused to be the first to brake. He won when an animalistic urge took him over. He bit down on Emiko's bottom lip, extracting a gasp from her. He took the chance and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore. He just let his urges take him over, allowing them to guide his actions. He knew it was working when Emiko moaned loudly into his mouth. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly when he started rubbing his tongue against hers.

Emiko fought back, trying her hardest to not let Gaara compete dominate everything. However, Gaara refused to let her win. He pushed her tongue back and took his time exploring her mouth. Emiko didn't even notice when he picked her up off the ground and dropped her on the bed. She snapped her eyes open when she felt the softness of his covers, backing up a little when she saw him crawling on top of her. He looked...crazed almost. " Gaara, are you okay?"

" I'm fine." He roughly pushed her back down, holding her shoulders against the bed as he re-situated himself above her. Emiko struggled against his grip, grabbing onto his arms and trying to push his legs away with her own. " Don't." Gaara's shout made her freeze. She stared up at him with wide eyes. " Don't struggle...I Won't be able to hold back if you do." His breathing was ragged, laced with a soft growl every time he breathed out. " I don't want to hurt you" he whispered, lowering his lips to her neck. Emiko shuddered as his hot breath fanned out against her. " But I don't know how much longer i can last." As if to prove his point, Gaara thrust his hips forward, pressing his painfully hard erection against her inner thigh.

Emiko gasped and clutched onto his arms. She could feel herself getting warm, aching for something to happen. Gaara smirked against her neck and kissed it lightly. " You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

" N-no" Emiko squirmed under him when he trailed small kisses down her neck. "Pl-ah!" Emiko clenched her teeth to try and prevent her moan from being to loud. Gaara chuckled darkly and bit down on her earlobe again.

" It's just as bad when you beg, Emiko." Gaara thrust his hips forward again, this time pressing his dick against her warmth. "I've never wanted anything so bad before, Emiko." The way he said her name, and the fact that he was pressing against her made her take in a sharp, shaky breath. " I want you." He murmured, his lips hovering just above hers.

" Gaara, I-" Emiko's voice was cut off by a loud knocking noise coming from the living room. The both paused, staring at Gaara's door in confusion. After only a few seconds, the knocking started up again. " The door." She sighed, propping herself up on her elbows.

" The door..." Gaara clenched his fists against the bed but allowed Emiko to roll out from under him. It took every ounce of humanity he had not to grab her and fuck her against the wall. He fell against the bed, staring up at the ceiling while listening to Emiko make her way downstairs. He clenched his eyes shut and tried desperately to calm down. Nothing could have possible calmed his erection down faster than Sota's voice. As soon as he heard the boy, Gaara was down stairs. He kept his back pressed against the hallway and peered around the corner. Emiko had her arms crossed, and by the tense set of her shoulders, Gaara could tell she was upset about something. He gritted his teeth together when a painful fire started in his heart. Was it Sota that had made her upset? If so, than he would kill him, just like he had planned to do so many years ago.

* * *

><p>" I am not to leave Gaara's side!" Emiko glared up at her friend who was looking down at her with a blank stare.<p>

" The council requested you specifically for this mission. You, I and two other jounin are to track down the escaped prisoner and bring him back." Sota towered over Emiko, casting a dark glare inside the house before returning to his blank expression.

" Why can't they find someone else to join you? They even assigned me to be his body guard. It's a very specific task that isn't that hard to comprehend."

" The council also specifically requested you for this mission." Sota crossed his arms and his his frown behind his scarf. " As an UN-classified Ninja, you don't really have a specific position. They were just passifying you by saying that your his body guard. Technically, they can tell you to do whatever they want you do. Even kill him."

Gaara hadn't even seen her fist connect with his face, but he sure as hell saw it when Sota went flying across the street. Gaara was by her side in an instant. He put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it when she turned around to glare at him. " The council has ordered you to go on a mission."

"Wh-what! You can't be serious!" Emiko pushed his hand off of her shoulder and twirled around to face him. " You knew didn't you? That everything i went through for you was for nothing!" A rage Emiko hadn't felt in a long time started to boil up in her. Betrayal. It stung like a bitch, but when she was past the initial shock of it, it turned to pure rage within her. " Why didn't you tell me?"

Gaara stood his ground, eying her up with a cold glare. " Why are you so upset?"

" Upset? I'm fucking pissed! What the fuck was that talk for that night then? I confessed to you that everything i've gone through was to keep Hiroshi safe, and to be able to stand by your side someday!" Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. " Now i find out that it was all for nothing!"

"Emiko." Baki's deep voice was heard before the puff of white smoke that appeared next to Emiko. " Gaara had nothing to do with this. It was common sense that he didn't need a legitimate protector. Kankuro and Temari are perfectly capable of taking care of their brother when he is not."

"But-"

Baki cut Emiko off by placing a large hand on her shoulder. " I believe Sota said you have a mission. You are to leave before night fall." With that said, Baki disappeared.

Gaara was sorely tempted to throw Sota back into the wall when he came to stand beside Emiko. " C'mon." he whispered, putting a hand on her back.

" I just need to grab my weapons." Emiko's voice was low. She kept her head hung as she pushed past Gaara, leaving the two boys to glare at each other in the front yard. Only a few seconds later she was back, her sword tied securely to her back, and a small holster for kunai attached to her leg. " Lets go."

Sota nodded, turning around and leading the way. " Emiko." Emiko would have just left him, but the hurt in his voice made her stop.

When Gaara didn't say anything, Emiko looked at him over her shoulder. " When i come back, i promise i'll be strong enough. I won't just be some joke to you anymore." The red head watched with masked fury as Emiko walked away from him. As soon as she was far enough away, Gaara let out a fierce growl and slammed his fist into the wall.

What had just happened? One minute, thins had been so perfect. Than Sota showed up. Yes, that was it. It was Sota's fault. "_ Telling her that she's really just a pawn to the council isn't the worst thing he can say._" Gaara watched with sadistic satisfaction as blood fell from his hand. He could almost see the bones.

" _Sota will tell her about his sister._" That was something Gaara couldn't protect her from. " _She will find out eventually_." Gaara thought, retreating to his room. For the first time in a long time, Gaara laid down in his bed. He could still feel her warmth on the sheets. Her scent was still thick in the air, almost like she was still there. He felt terrible. Why had he kept the truth from her? Why did he let her believe that she was truly his protector? " It was such a stupid concept." He murmured into his pillow. Gaara clutched at his heart and shut his eyes. Never before had she looked at him with so much anger in her eyes.

" What have I done?"


	16. How They Feel

**(A/N) Not much to say this time...Just enjoy and thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's so short this time though. Next chapter will be longer i promise! Lots of action coming up!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emiko was now completely sick of the sand. For three days, her, Sota, and two other jounin known as Sin and Kanju had been traveling through the desert. For three days, the wind was constantly throwing sand in Emiko's face. Though Sin had been wise enough to bring extra scarfs for those who were dumb enough to forget them, the sand still managed to find it's way into her eyes. Her lips were chapped, and hair was now a hopeless mess. Nights were by far the worst. The only shelter they had in the open desert was a cloth that they kept up with some poles stabbed into the ground. The cloth was on a slant, protecting them from the wind and sand for just a little while. However, though it was a relief to not have the sand battering against their faces, the cold made sure to keep them miserable. On more than one occasion, Emiko had awoken to find Sota clinging onto her. She was to worn out to stay mad at him though. It was cold, and they did need to stay as warm as possible during the nights. She just had to push down her guilty feelings and focus on the mission.<p>

" _Why do i feel guilty though?_" She questioned herself out of spite. " _It's not like Gaara and I were actually a thing anyway."_ Emiko flushed a bright red when she thought back to the day she'd gotten her mission. Her stomach fluttered and her lips tingled. She could still faintly feel his lips against hers. "That was so out of character." she muttered, jumping high over a sand dune. As captain of this mission, she was leading her team across the desert. Kanju, being the one who actually knew what direction they were supposed to be going, was running along side of her. Kanju was a tall, rather tan black haired Ninja that Emiko had never seen before. Though the desert conditions didn't leave them much time to talk, Emiko had still learned a little about him. He and Sin were brothers. Kanju was the older one, and the much quieter one. He was a very serious person, and by what Emiko could tell, a very dedicated one. Sin on the other hand, talked almost every second he could. He kept cracking stupid jokes and trying to get Emiko to laugh. Though he could get annoying at night, Emiko greatly appreciated him. He kept her from getting to wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"_Gaara is always so cold and distant, even to me most of the time...But then, the other day..."_

" Chou-san, the beggining of the plaines is just an hour from here. If we hurry, we should be able to cross a good part of it before night fall." Kanju flicked his dark brown eyes to Emiko while matching her pace.

" Thank you, Kanju-san." Emiko jumped over yet another dune and glanced over her shoulder. Sota and Sin were doing a good job of keeping up their formation, but she could tell they were tireing. She didn't blame them though. For three days, the four of them had been running almost non-stop. They only ever stopped to sleep for a few hours, and eat a small amount of their rations. " However, we will stop for the day when we are only a mile or so into the plaines."

"What! It's only mid-day!" Kanju almost tripped in disbelief. " Forgive me, captain, but doesn't it make more sense to continue after the criminal? Who knows how far he's gotten!"

Sota and Sin heard Kanju's shouts of disapproval, and with a nod of their heads, forced themselves to go faster in order to hear everything. Emiko noticed this and slowed her pace down, allowing the four of them to run together. " think about it. I doubt prisoners are given three full meals a day, plenty of water, and a comfortable bed to sleep upon." Kanju looked away in embaressment when Sota and Sin snickered. " The prisoner is un doubtedly traveling under poor nutrition and lack of sleep. That, coupled with the fact that he had to travel through the desert means that he couldn't have gotten very far."

" He wasn't discovered as missing until a few days after he escaped though." Sin admitted, trying to defend his brother in some small way.

" That's true, but as i said, he is most likely severely under nurished." Emiko continued to take the lead, only running a few steps ahead of the rest of her team. " It's a miracle we havn't run into him yet. I can only assume that living in the desert had given him some sort of preperation for a trek across it."

" He's probably going to stop at the nearest town then." Sota suggested. His stormy gray eyes settled on Emiko.

" Correct. He's going to need more than just one day to recouperate, i'd give him about two to three days. If we keep up a good pace, we can no doubt reach the village sometime tomorrow."

" That's true." Kanju was now looking at a map as he ran. " It's only a twenty mile journey once we hit the grasses."

" See?" Emiko laughed and gave her team a sweet smile. " This way, we have plenty of time to rest up and prepare a plan. No one seems to know if this prisoner has any real skills or not, so it's best to set up a few plans first."

" Your so kind captain!" Sin smiled as fake tears streamed down his face.

" Just run." Emiko sighed, dropping her head. " Were almost there, and the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get this damned sand out of our clothes."

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Sota and Sin fell down into a gaint heep when Emiko finally gave the order to stop running for the day. She giggled at the two men as they laid in a tangled heap.<p>

" Your an embaressment." Kanju muttered to his younger brother.

" Get over it!" Sin teased. " I've never run so much in my entire life!"

" You needed the exercise." Sota's back was across Sin's, their bodies formign a t.

" What! How can you say that! Besides, your fatass is the one holding me down right now!"

"What!"

" How they still have the energy to fight like that is beyond me." Emiko and Kanju shook their heads in desbelief as they watched the two boys wrestle.

" Dude, what happened to your face!" Emiko flinched and turned to the side to hide her smile. Sin had pulled Sota's scarff off and was now staring at the giant bruise on his face.

" _He deserved it._" She thought, sneeking a glance at the two boys. _" Now lie Sota. Tell him you fell!_" Emiko blanched when Sota pointed at her.

" She punched me."

" What the fuck! You traitor!" Emiko jumped back and pointed at Sota with an anime angry face. " You were supposed to lie!"

" Than stop hitting me." Now that Sota's scarf was gone, Emiko could see the small smirk that he usually hid.

" You did that to him?" Sin was inspecting Sota's face with wide eyes. " Remind me to never piss you off."

" Remind him of that." Emiko spat, crossing her arms and turning from Sota again. Sota and Sin started bickering again, leaving Kanju and Emiko to set up camp for the night.

" That looked like a good hit." Kanju muttered, laying his sleeping bag out next to his brothers.

Emiko tried to keep her laughter quiet. " Thanks." She whispered. Even Kanju chuckled when he looked back to the bruise on Sota's face. About an hour later, the sleeping bags were set up, Sin had scouted the area, and everyone was seated around a small fire they had somehow found enough wood for. The sun was just begining to set, sending an explosion of orange and pink over the desert. It was beautiful, to say the least. The grass lands stopped after fading into the desert, but the bright orange and pink of the sky stretched as far as they could see. " Are you watching this too?" Emiko wondered, standing with her back to her group. The wind picked up, blowing the loose strands of her hair away from her face. Emiko shivered and decided to head back toward the fire. Tomorrow, they would catch up with the criminal, and if everything went right, she would be back home before two weeks was up.

* * *

><p>" Hey, Emiko-san?" Emiko shifted her gaze from the fire to look at Sin. He was playing with his fingers, glancing nervously over at Sota's sleeping form, than back at her. " Can i ask you something?"<p>

" Sure." She gave him a small smile and threw her stick into the fire.

" What...I mean...what exactly do you and Gaara-sama have?"

" What?" Emiko's jaw dropped at the young man who quickly started waving his hands around.

" You don't have to answer! I-were all just curious...what you mean to him. It was a stupid question!" Sin was sweating and he was visibly shaking.

" Your an idiot." Kanju sighed, dropping his head.

" What...exactly did you mean?" Emiko pressed, recovering from her shock. Night had already come upon them. Sota and Sin were supposed to be sleeping first, while Kanju and Emiko kept watch. But for some reason, both of the brothers were awake.

" Well-I mean...It's just that..."

" What my brother means to ask," Kanju glared at his younger brother. " Is how much do you mean to Gaara-sama?"

" Sama? It's funny," Emiko looked at them with a warm gaze, " to here you add that to the end of his name."

" Well why not? He's not the same as he used to be." Sin shrugged like it was no big deal.

" As he used to be?" Emiko's hands balled up into fists. " You do know why he 'used' to be like that right?"

Sin's resolve wavered under Emiko's intense glare. " He has the Shukaku sealed inside of him. For as long as I can remember, people feared and hated him for that. We were-"

" Horrible? Un-fair? Cruel, barbaric, completely inhumain?" Emiko supplied as many words as she could for Kanju.

" Yes. We were all of those." Kanju's eyes seemed to darken when he went back to staring at the fire. " Though many of us would like to blame the Kazekage for the way we acted toward Gaara, we can't. Deep down, each one of us knows that it was our own actions that turned him into the monster he once was."

" He was just a little kid," Emiko spat, " and all of you left him for dead! I was there beside him for some of it. I saw the horrible things you people would do to him. And yet, you still have the courage to sit here and say that he used to be a monster?" Emiko slammed her fist into the ground, making both Kanju and Sin jump. " You were the monsters. How many of you just watched from the saftey of your own homes while he wandered the streets at night? How many of you actually offered him somewhere warm to stay? Somewhere where he could feel loved?" Any anger Emiko had felt toward Gaara for keeping the fact that her training was for nothing from her disappeared.

" We know." Sin muttered, looking at the ground. " We know there isn't much we can ever do to make it up to him."

" There really isn't anything." Emiko interjected. " But for some reason, Gaara still wants to protect Suna. He still wants to become the Kazekage, just to prove himself to all of you."

Kanju's next words shocked Emiko. " If anything, we need to prove ourselves to him." When Emiko didn't say anything, Kanju kept talking. " We can all see that you are something important to him. A precious person if you will." Emiko blushed and looked away. " We just want to know if you feel the same way for him."

" So now our lives have become Suna's biggest drama?" Emiko smirked at the fire. " All of you are just waiting for us to fall in love, than you'll all feel better about yourselves, is that it?"

" Not really." Sin said, poking the fire with a stick. " If you are someone that Gaara-sama can end up loving, than we want to protect you."

" P-protect me?" Emiko was completely lost now. She was even more lost when Kanju actually smiled at her.

" We understand that Gaara-sama might have trouble loving people. But to us, it's clear that he really cares about you. You could be the person that leads him to his new destiny. The person that leads him out of his darkness and into the light."

_" My clan believes that from this world of hatred we have created, a new one of peace and understanding will be born. Hell, even my own name means beautiful. Someone who is expected to become something greater._"

Emiko was in shock. Was all that stuff her clan believed in actually true? Could there really be someone who would lead the world out of it's darkness, and into a better era? "_ Could i really be destined to help the world change?"_ She wondered. " _Just by leading Gaara out of the darkness, could the world really be affected that much?"_ The fire was slowly dying down, casting a dim orange glow over their faces. " That's quite the expectation you all have of me." She whipsered.

" But you love him too, don't you?" Sin threw his stick into the fire in an attempt to keep it going for a moment longer.

"...Yes," She answered with a small smile. " I love him too."

Sin grinned at his brother and playfully elbowed him. " This'll be so grate!" He cheered, quickly covering his mouth and looking back over at Sota. " Once he becomes Kazekage, no one will be able to touch Suna! Not to mention our allaince with the Leaf too!"

No one noticed Sota's eyes slowly open and glare out into the night with pure hatred.

* * *

><p>" Sota?" Emiko landed next to her friend and matched his pace. " What's wrong? You've been really quiet today."<p>

" Nothing." His voice was icey and sharp, effectively quieting Emiko.

After a few mintues of silence, Emiko tried again. " You don't have to keep it inside you know." She tried to smile at him, but he just avoided her gaze.

" Emiko!" Kanju had finally dropped the formalities with her name. " Were here!"

Emiko nodded and ran to the front of the group. She signaled with her hands to hide in the trees. Kanju and sin landed on one branch, while Emiko and Sota landed on another. They all stared with cold eyes at the village beneath them. It was small, mostly farmland, but a good amount of houses were still clustered together. " Is everyone ready?"

Her three teammates nodded their consent. " As captain, i will enter first. Sota, you'll be joining me. Kanju and Sin, you'll enter at ten minute intervals. We don't want to seem suspicous, so if there isn't a good amount of people entering the village, enter together. If you have to do that, sepperate as soon as you can. Remember, we don't know what, if anything, this prisoner is capable of. Keep your guards and disguises up. We don't want him to recognize one of us."

"Hai!" Kanju and Sin activated the genjutsu that Emiko taught them to mask their true identites. They disperesed amongst the trees without another word.

" I'm ready." Emiko turned around to face Sota and couldn't help but smile. He was now a short, pale, blonde boy that looked like he couldn't life ten pounds.

" Nice choice." She laughed, holding up her fingers to make the seal.

There was a small puff of smoke, which quickly cleared to reveal Emiko's form. " Isn't that-" Sota's jaw almost dropped.

" Just call me Jin." She said, giving him a cold glare.

Sota remained frozen on the tree brach for a good thrity seconds. " _This just got a hell of a lot easier._" He smirked, finally following after her. He watched with sick pleasure as an older version of Hiroshi ran before him.


	17. Reason for Suffering

**(A/N): I Know i made you guys wait a long time for this chapter, and I'm sorry about that. Work just got a little crazy last week. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, and i really hope this chapter isn't to disappointing after waiting so long! I Promise the next one won't take so long.**

* * *

><p>Emiko sighed and leaned against the wall of a small bakery. This was thier second day looking for the escaped criminal in this small town. "You'd think it'd be easy to find him here." She muttered, wiping some sweat off her face. It was unbareabley hot. Though they were out of the desert, the land of Wind seemed to keept it's high temperatures. Sota, who had just slipped into the alley with her leaned against the wall across from her.<p>

" Kanju just reported." Emiko's head snapped up. " They spotted the prisoner, but when they tried to follow him, he disappeared into the crowd. They say he's most likely headed toward the eastern exit of the town."

"Yay!" Emiko threw her fist into the air and started cheering. " Once we catch him we can finally go home!"

Sota just watched her victory dance with a small smile for a few minutes. When she was finally done, and just giggling to herself, he spoke. " You don't seem like you enjoy being a ninja."

" What?" Emiko's smile faltered when her black haired friend spoke. He pushed himself off of the wall and came to stand only a few inches away from her. The ally was small before, but now that he was standing so close she realized just how small it really was. "S-Sota" Emiko pressed herself further against the wall. She was suddenly very self conscious. "_To close!"_ She put her hands on his chest, ready to push him away. Sota scoffed and grabbed onto her hands. He held them firmly against his chest, rubbing small circles onto the back of her hands with his thumb.

" Why don't you seem like your ever really trying? I know how strong you are. But, it just always seems like your not trying your hardest, or that you really don't even want to." Sota moved even closer when Emiko looked away. " Why?"

" We should get going, Sota." Emiko resisted the urge to glare at him, knowing that moving her face back toward his would cause an accident.

" Just tell me." He insisted, moving both of her hands to one of his. He gently cupped her cheek, his eyes glinting when she flinched under his touch. " Were friends aren't we?"

_"Why is he so damned persistent!" _ Emiko sighed and rolled her eyes to look up at the sky. " Your right, I don't enjoy being a Ninja. Killing people and continuing this cycle of hatred is something i never wished to do."

"Finally." Sota tried his best to hide the smirk that was threatening to give him away. " Why did you become one then?"

" Sota, this really isn't the time!" Emiko shut her eyes and focused on calming down. " If I answer your questions will you leave this alone?" Her purple eyes begged him to let this drop early. However, Sota had no intention of letting this go.

" Sure." He lied.

" I became a ninja one, because my father forced me to. Two, because it was the only way I could protect Hiroshi. And three, because i wanted to be strong enough to stand by Gaara's side again someday. I knew he changing, before I even left. I knew that i would have to get stronger for him to ever accept me again."

Though Sota already had a feeling Emiko's decision to become a Ninja was going to have something to do with Gaara, his eyes still darkened. He finally let go of Emiko's hands and stepped back, allowing her to fully breath again. "So Gaara is the reason for your suffering then?"

"Wh-No!" Emiko was to stunned to glare at Sota. " How did you get that! Gaara never knew I was training-"

" It doesn't matter. You suffered because of Gaara. Whether you see it as direct or indirect doesn't matter. He was the cause for your pain." Sota steeled his resolve and pushed her against the alley wall with his body. He trapped her with his hands on either side of her head. Emiko's breath caught in her throat when Sota moved his face next to hers. He had grown alot since their childhood. He towered over her now, his body casting hers in shadow. " We have something in common then, Emiko." His breath tickled her neck, causing her to shiver. Sota pressed his lips against Emiko's neck, allowing her to feel it when he smirked. " Gaara is the reason for my suffering as well."

The air rushed out of Sota's lungs when his back connected harshly with the brick wall behind him. He glared up at Emiko, gripping at his chest with one hand. " Why is it, that every time were alone together, I have to punch you into a wall?" Emiko was shaking from anger. Her eyes blazed with a purple fire that actually had Sota sweating.

"_ I can brake her though_." he thought. " _She still hasn't heard what he did...and then there's this mission."_

" We have a mission to complete. As your captain, I am ordering that we leave to intercept the rouge at once. If you dare to disobey me, i will not hesitate to make sure you are no longer a hindrance to the mission." With that said, Emiko ignored the vile feeling in the pit of her stomach and jumped onto the nearest roof. " Kanju," She pressed a button on the small radio in her ear. " We're on our way, what is your location?"

" Emiko-san, is everything alright? We contacted Sota at least five minutes ago. Are you injured?" Sin's voice cut through the line, easily over-riding his brothers with it's volume.

Emiko winced and sweatdropped. " Were...fine. What is your position?" She repeated. By now, Sota was trailing behind her. Emiko desperatly wanted to finish her fight with him. " I_t's not what Gaara would do though. He would only stand there and let the person say what they wanted to_."

" We're hiding just past the eastern gate. The enemy has yet to pass through, though we expect him to at any moment." Kanju's voice was much softer than his brothers.

" Got it. Don't move from your position. If your attacked, set off a flair and try your best to keep the rouge in your sight."

" Attacked?" Sin actually spoke in a normal tone of voice this time.

Emiko took a sharp turn and picked up her pace. " He had to of escaped for a reason. I'm willing to get he was planning on meeting someone, or somebodies here. Stay on guard, two minutes."

"Roger!" Sin and Kanju cut their connections, filling Emiko's ear with static. She quickly released the button and glanced back at Sota.

" Sin and Kanju are waiting just outside the gate. We do not engage the criminal until he passes through the gate." Without waiting for a response, Emiko jumped to the next roof. Of course, people were staring and pointing at them, but at this point it didn't matter. The enemy was no doubt going to pass through the gate any second. News about them trailing him would never reach him in time. " _Gaara would probably even let them take a stab at him if it wasn't for his sand._" Emiko realized. " _He's never done anything to deserve their hate! People like Sota...they don't even try to understand the pain he's suffered because of them. Yet, their so willing to call him a monster and do anything they can to make sure he looks like one._" She clenched her hands again and bit her lip. "_ It's not fair_." God she hoped there was going to be a fight.

* * *

><p>"Captain! It's a trap! Turn-" Static buzzed in Emiko's ear.<p>

" Kanju! Kanju!"

" What is it?" Sota forced himself to go faster and landed beside his captain. They had just reached the gate. " The flare!" Sota grimaced at the burst of blue light that shot into the sky.

" C'mon!" Emiko and Sota both took off, running as fast as they could through the trees to the point of the flare. Emiko nodded to Sota, signalling that he should just fight the way he was trained to, and she would do the same. He was a water element user, so it was best for him to fight as far away from Emiko as possible. It didn't take them long to find Kanju and Sin. The sound of battle were loud enough for Emiko to track them down to a small clearing in the forest.

" How could you do that!" Emiko spotted Sin first. He was fighting off one man, just managing to keep himself alive.

" _This isn't good!_" Emiko quickly darted out from the trees and blocked Sin's back. The kunai intended to kill him bounced harmlessly off her sword. "Sin!"

"Captain! Get out of here! We'll handle this ourselves!" Sin's plea was cut short when the man he was fighting managed to swipe his feet out from under him. Before Sin even hit the ground his opponent kicked him off to the side. There was an audible crack when Sin's body crumpled against a tree .

" Sin!-tch" Emiko blocked another Kunai from the trees, and at the same time backflipped over the other man. She slammed her hand forward, forcing as much chakra as she could in such a short amount of time into his body. Purple sparks erupted around the man, instantly turning him into a puff of white smoke._ " A clone?"_ Pain flared up in her side as she was sent flying by an explosion. "_ Paper bomb_." Emiko covered her mouth and nose with her arm and stood up. " Why don't you come out and fight me for real?"

" Good idea."

"No!" Kanju suddenly appeared in front of Emiko. He held his arms out, successfully blocking her view of the man that had also just appeared in front of her. " Captain," Kanju had discarded his disguise and reverted back to his original appearance. " Leave, go back to the village and wait. we'll handle things here." He turned back to the attacker and darted forward. Their kunai clashed with a loud clang and sparks flew off the metal.

"...What!" Emiko finally recovered from the shock of his order and started yelling. " You can't be serious! I know i'm younger than you, but i'm not some kid! Why do you think I'M Captain?"

" Emiko-san! Please, just go back to the village and wait for us!" Kanju just managed to dodge a stab at his stomach, but as a result he suffered a hard blow to the face. He slid back on his feet, but quickly recovered and charged at the enemy again. The way Kanju was moving around the enemy kept Emiko from getting a good look at his face.

" This is ridiculous! Where the hell is Sota any way!" Emiko helped Sin to his feet, allowing him to lean on her shoulders for support. She shut her eyes against a cloud of dust that formed when Kanju used an earth style attack to split the ground.

" You mean that tall kid with the creepy eyes?" Emiko's eyes darted to the enemy that Kanju had just trapped in the ground. "He-"

"Quiet!" Kanju pulled out a kunai, and before Emiko could tell him to stop, threw it at the man's head. The enemy was covered from head to foot in black, only leaving his eyes uncovered. The only reason Emiko could tell it was a guy was because of his voice. Right now, his entire body, save for half of his torso, was trapped in the ground. He couldn't defend himself at all.

" NO!" Just before the kunai lodged itself in the mans head, Emiko's sword stopped it.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kanju's jaw was dropped, while Sin watched her with a blank expression. For once, Sin was the quiet one. "I-"

"You were about to kill a man that can't even defend himself." Emiko slowly got out of the crouch position she was in. The tip of her sword dragged across the ground, grating eerily in the dead silence she'd created. Her purple eyes blazed with anger. " Now tell me why IN THE HELL SHOULD I GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Loose strands of hair fell out of her bun and flew around her face. Kanju and Sin both paled at the tone of her voice.

"Emiko...Look at his eyes."

" Sin! What're you doing!" Kanju whipped around to scold his brother. Emiko was still panting from her outburst and watched for a moment as the two brothers argued.

" She'll find out eventually anyway. I doubt once Gaara-sama hears about it, he'll keep it from her anyway."

" Finds out what?" Emiko sheathed her sword and took a step forward, completely ignoring the enemy behind her.

" Just look at his eyes." Sin repeated.

Emiko gave him a doubtful glance, but turned around anyway. "That's right sweety, just take a good look." Everything that happened after those words left his mouth happened way to fast. Emiko spun around, only to have him grab onto her arms. His mask had already been discarded, leaving his face for the world to see. Dark brown hair framed his pale face. What put everything into motion was his dark purple eyes, that only people who saw them up close could see the small kanji's for lighting circling both irises. His face contorted into a sadistic grin when Emiko's eyes widened.

" I see he was right about you. You really did unlock all six wings didn't you? That's impressive, for someone so young. Your the youngest one aren't you?" Emiko didn't even hear Sin and Kanju shouting for her. All she registered was the cold of the blade pressed against her throat. " No way," he sneered. " I finally have her, but i'm not opposed to killing her either. Don't interfere."

" Y-y-your a Chou?" Emiko couldn't keep her voice from shaking. She couldn't even try. The man before her had all of the traces of a Chou clansmen. Dark brown hair, dark purple eyes, and the pale skin. The kanji's on his eyes were absolute proof that he was a Chou. So why couldn't she accept it. "_ Something is very wrong here!_" She thought, gazing up at him in fear. "_ Why can't i see what it is!_"

He blinked at her before breaking out into a smile. " Are you serious? Of course I am. I don't know of any other clan that burns these kanji's into their infants eyes."

"Why?" it was all she could think of.

" Why? You still haven't put it together yet? I guess being smart never was a requirement for the sixth wing..." He sighed and spun her around so that her back was pressed against his chest. He re-adjusted the kunai so it was pressed against her jugular. Emiko could see Kanju and Sin struggling to stay still, while Sota was still nowhere to be seen. They were saying things to her, but she couldn't here them. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Each beat caused a sharp pain to flair up in her chest.

" _Not...now._" She winced when another burst of pain was sent through her.

" I'm not the only one who deserted. I'm surprised you don't remember them. You were only twelve when you killed them." He smiled again when Emiko took in a sharp breath. " That's right, they were the ones who killed your family. Your father was a moron who told everyone he met how you unlocked the sixth wing. It was only a matter of time until our spy heard about you. You see, we were planning on taking control of the Chou clan."

" Shut up already!" Sin's voice finally broke through Emiko's trance. She slowly rolled her eyes over to where he was standing. Kanju's face was set in cold anger, while Sin was trying his hardest not to loose control over his emotions. " Just shut up!"

" Emiko dear needs to hear this, don't you think?" The man went back to ignoring Sin and continued to talk to Emiko. " When we heard that there was someone who had unlocked the sixth wing, we just knew we had to have them. I was surprised to learn it was just some twelve year old girl though!" His laughter vibrated through her body. " Unfortunately, i wasn't able to see your powers when you killed the rest of my men. I had other matters to attend to at the time. I bet it was amazing though."

"your the reason my family is dead?"

" I guess so." The man laughed again, even throwing his head back to let it echoe throughout the forest.

_"Hiroshi...mom...their gone because of this man._" Emiko clenched her hands and hung her head.

* * *

><p><em>" Sis look!" Hiroshi barged through her door without even knocking. His tiny six year old body bounced up and down in excitment.<em>

_Emiko set the book she'd been reading down and smiled at her little brother. " What is it?"_

_He grinned at her before taking his hands out from behind him. " I drew you a picture!" Emiko gingerly took the picture from his hands and looked it over. It was a picture of Emiko with wings. She was floating over a house, and floatign next to her was Hiroshi._

_" This is really good!" She laughed, ruffling up his hair. " You have wings to huh?"_

_" Yeah!" He scrambled up onto her bed and bounced over to her side. " See?" He pointed at the version of himself that he drew. " I'm gunna get wings to someday. That way, whenever you have to leave, i'll be able to go with you! You won't have to be alone in the sky anymore!"_

_" Hiroshi..."_

* * *

><p>" Hiroshi." The man stopped laughing and looked down at the girl in his arms.<p>

" What?"

" Hiroshi...he died because of you...It wouldn't have mattered if you guys killed me. He would have just kept living with our mom...but you killed them instead." Though Emiko's tone had been low and even, chakra suddenly flaired out around her. The man that had been holding the kunai to her throat jumped back, grimacing as he held his newly burned stomach.

"Stay back." Kanju warned Sin, forcing his brother back a couple paces. " Your about to see the power of the one worthy of standing by Gaara-sama's side."


	18. Strikes Of The Lighting God's

**(A/N): I hope this chapter is action-y enough! I don't know how good I am at writing out action scenes, but this was my best shot! For now anyway. When you get to the fighting part, I suggest listening to Until The End by Breaking Benjamin. There's an AMV with final fantasy vii, the video i suggest is actually called Final Fantasy VII-Until The End-. I Thought this worked really well because at the end of the song, Cloud realizes Zack is dead and screams out. If you manage to read the fight scene in the right amount of time, Cloud screams at the perfect time. You'll find out what i mean when you read it! ;) Anyway, Enjoy! Next chapter is the lemon you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

><p>A thick wooden desk with with a rather uncomfortable looking chair sat in the middle of the circular room. Much like Konoha's, large windows curved behind the desk, giving whoever sat there a clear view of the city. The walls were painted a dull sand color, and decorated with small tapestries and pictures of no importance. A large bookshelf off to the side not only provided any knowledge the person at the desk might need, but also a secret passage to a small bedroom. Gaara and Temari both grimaced when they saw how dust coated everything in the bedroom was. Temari sighed and slumped her shoulders.<p>

" I guess i'll clean up this room nii-san. You can go ahead and organize the main office." Temari put her hands on her hips and smirked down at her little brother. Gaara no longer had to look up at her, as they were now eye level. " You got really tall this last month." She laughed. " Wait till Emiko comes back and sees you!"

Gaara just grumbled and looked away. He gave the room one more contemptuous look before turning around to do his own work. " Thank you." He mumbled.

Temari looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered and patted her brother on his back. " It's no big deal! I'm a girl anyway, i'll be better at cleaning this up than you would. That's what that lazy bastard shadow user would say anyway." Temari laughed again while starting to peel the sheets off the bed.

" You and Shikamaru are close now?" Gaara turned back around to face his sister. He still had his stoic face, but Temari could see the question burning in his eyes.

She blushed a light shade of pink and looked away. " No."

"Oh."

Out of he corner of her eye, she could see Gaara's shoulders slump in disappointment. " But it doesn't mean i don't know anything about relationships." Gaara's head perked up, and for the first time in her life, Temari found herself thinking he was cute. " What'chya need?"

"I..." Gaara trailed off when a blush covered his cheeks. He hated doing this. Having to ask his sister for advice. He'd never asked his siblings for anything! But now, here he was, about to ask Temari how to make things up to Emiko.

Ever since she left for her mission, Gaara had been unable to get her off his mind. He kept seeing her face, remembering how close to tears she looked when she found out. To him, it seemed obvious that she wasn't really his body guard. There had been a few moments in the village when random assassins had tried to take him out. Sure, she had always reacted faster than his sand and stopped them within moments, but she hadn't been necessary for such a position. The counicle was just keeping her in reserve for anything they saw fit to use her for. Gaara thought she knew that, and that she was okay with it. A chou that unlocked the sixth wing was rare, and usually used for military purposes by what ever village they resided in. But after he saw her face, he knew how wrong he'd been. She didn't want to be Suna's weapon, she didn't even want to be a ninja. Emiko had always just wanted to be by his side, and he pretty much just spit in her face at that. It was just hard to imagine, someone going through all of that to want to by his side, and only by his side.

" Gaara." Temari's voice snapped Gaara out of his pity party. " Is it about Emiko." She knew it was, but she just wanted to get him talking.

" Yes. When she left, she was angry with me. I..." He trailed off again, a look of pain and concentration on his face.

" It hurts." Temari concluded. She gave him a soft smile and walked over to him. " You really care about her, we can all see that. Whenever someone you really care about is mad at you, it hurts." Gaara nodded at her with wide eyes. " Emiko is one of your precious people now, so you need to do everything you can to protect her. Even if it means from yourself. Do whatever is best for her, make her smile, keep her laughing, make sure she's never cold. There's so much that comes with begin in love with someone Gaara. I can't tell you everything, because everyone's different, so your going to have to figure Emiko out on your own."

" I know her quite well." Gaara defended.

" Than it should be that much easier for you!" Temari laughed again and placed a hand on his shoulder. " Look, Emiko's always watching out for you, with Shukaku and everything else. She's always trying her hardest to keep you happy and feeling loved. Just do the same for her. She's all alone now too remember?"

" Yes."

" That's all i can tell you." Temari then twirled her brother around and started shooing him out of the room. " Now start cleaning! Your going to be announced as the next Kazekage soon, and you want to be prepared don't you?" Gaara nodded again and smiled softly at his sister. Temari waited until he had taken enough steps to grin and shout out, " And if you want advice about how to please her in bed, talk to Kankuro!"

Temari burst into laughter as Gaara tripped over nothing.

* * *

><p>The trees that had managed to survive were charred black, their broken branches reaching out toward the sky. The sky was a dangerous grey, black clouds swirling around and taring apart from the sheer force of the winds. Kanju and Sin hid behind one of the few remaining trees, trying their best to stay out of the line of fire. They watched with a mixture of excitement, and fear coursing through their hearts. The man they'd been chasing down for almost two weeks now let out a grunt of pain when Emiko's attack made contact. Both Chou members were floating easily thirty feet off the ground. Emiko's opponent lowered his arms and glared at her.<p>

"Bitch!" he swung his arm forward, causing his three remaining demons to fly toward her. The rouge Chou member only had four wings, paling considerably in comparison to Emiko's six. Though now, they were both down to only three.

Emiko had done something neither Sin nor Kanju knew she could do. She activated her third strike before using her first. A faint purple glow surrounded her body, signaling that her shield was still in contact. Both chou members had used their first strikes at the same time, effectively charring the entire forest. " Emiko-san is unbelievable." Sin whispered, stepping closer to his older brother.

" Not only did she evade every single one of his lighting strikes when he activated his first wing, but she protected us as well..." Kanju allowed his brother to hide behind him. He couldn't blame him for being apprehensive. Screw the nerves ninja's were supposed to have. The fight they were witnessing was truly terrifying. While the enemy only had three of six demons left, Emiko still had eight of her ten.

Her right arm was bleeding slightly, small drops of blood falling to the ground that greedily drank them up. Her hair had once again fallen out of it's confines, flying wildly around her head as she fought. The fishnet shirt she wore over her tube top was singed to almost nothing. Emiko put her hands together, as in prayer, then quickly held them out in front of her. Her eight demons let out an ungodly screech before converging together. The fell and ran into each other, melding into one giant bundle of light. Emiko cried out, the chakra she was forcing into the light almost visible. Her enemy's demons didn't stop their advance. They charged blindly toward the light that was now taking shape. Emiko's ultimate demon had barely formed before it swallowed the three apposing monsters. There were a few moments of pure silence before a giant explosion filled the air.

" EMIKO!" Kanju lashed out and just managed to grap the back of his brothers shirt.

" Sin!" Kanju jerked him back, holding onto him as tightly as he could. " What could we even do!"

" But-"

" Look!" Kanju pointed at the sky.

Emiko and the rouge were facing each other, both holding their torsos. Blood was seeping through both their hands, eager to meet the ground. The faint glow surrounding Emiko was finally gone. _" She must have used her shield to protect herself from the explosion_." Kanju's eyes narrowed when he noticed that the rouge only had one wing left.

" That was impressive." Emiko coughed, tightening her grip on her stomach. " You activated your shield at the last second. Even i can't activate it that quickly."

" Why thank you." He scoffed, wiping blood away from his lips. " But it seems i'm at a disadvantage now. I only have one wing left, while you still have three. Though i must admit, i was a bit shocked to see your wings shatter right after activation."

The two circled each other in mid air, watching each other with apprehensive glares. " I'm surprised you don't know," Emiko mocked him, " wings only shatter right after activation if the user decides they don't need the full power stored within each wing. I called them away after i took the power i thought was necessary."

The enemy's face contorted in anger. " Don't underestimate me!"

" Same to you." Both Emiko and her fellow clansmen mimicked each others movements. They both held their arms out on either side of their bodies in the ascending angle pose. Still in sync, they quickly clapped their hands together and formed the seal for snake.

" Dai yon sutoraiki, Doragon!" Electricity built up around their feet and circled around their bodies at an unbelievable pace. It shot up into the air, seeming to split the air itself. While Emiko's electricity was a light purple, her enemy's was dark. Both bolts twisted and fell back into itself several times before spiraling and keeping it's shape. When the masses of energy were finally done convulsing and forming, two giant serpentine dragons were growling fiercely at each other. Their growls were like thunder. They cut through the air like an explosion, sharp and dangerous. Emiko's breathing was only slightly ragged, while the others breath was coming out in quick gasps.

" Your...impressive." He smirked between gasps. " This wings requires not only near perfect chakra control, but an immense amount of chakra as well."

Emiko's face remained blank when she answered. " It wasn't easy." That was all she said before her dragon attacked. The two dragons met in a ferocious clash of teeth and claws. While the dragons worked on tearing each other apart, Emiko and the rouge clashed weapons. Every time their weapons met, a bolt of lighting cut through the air. Emiko hissed in pain when his blade nicked her cheek. He cried out in frustration when she managed to add another deep cut to his torso. The fight continued on for ten minutes with neither person making much headway. Finally, it became transparent that Emiko was pushing the man back. His blocks were getting slower and weaker, while her strikes kept up their strength. His dragon was becoming smaller by the second as Emiko's current over powered his. With one last attack on both ends, his dragon disappeared and Emiko suck her blade through his torso.

"Wh-how could this happen?" He looked at her, to shocked to even make an expression. " your just a kid."

" You took my childhood from me two years ago. I haven't been a kid in a long time." Emiko mercilessly tore her blade from his stomach. The sky finally tore open, drenching everyone in mere seconds.

" Than allow me to take one more thing from you before i leave." He panted. Before Emiko or Kanju could even react, the rouge used the momentum of his fall to hurl a kunai at the two bystanders. Rage coursed through Emiko like nothing she had ever felt before. Without even thinking about the consequences of her actions, she threw her hand forward. Her dragon obediently followed, slithering through the air and heading toward the falling man. Before the man could feel the impact of the earth on his back, her dragon closed it's powerful jaws around him. For the remainder of his life he felt his body being torn and ripped apart. His nerves were set on fire, and he felt his skin melting. He felt every thing until his last breath.

Emiko could barely breath by the time she finally crashed to the ground. Her wings shattered around her as she ran toward the two. Darkness began to dance around her vision. " No!" She shouted and held her hand out toward her friends. " Sin!" Her shout was in vain as the darkness sped up and covered the rest of her vision. The last thing she remembered before falling into a pair of strong arms was Kanju's scream.

* * *

><p>Gaara paced impatiently back and forth in his future office. Temari and Kankuro just stood by the door, watching their brother with sad eyes. It'd been three weeks since Emiko was sent off on her mission. It'd been one week since she stopped sending reports to the village. Gaara stopped pacing and slammed his fist into the wall. " Where is she!"<p>

Kankuro flinched at Gaara's tone. He'd been really on edge since Emiko's reports stopped coming in. " _He's already sent ten people to the hospital just for looking at him wrong_." Kankuro gulped when Gaara turned around to glare at him.

" Gaara, I'm sure she's fine!" Temari tried her best to seem at ease, but Gaara's glare made it hard.

"It's been a full week already!" Gaara fell into the chair and held his head.

"Gaara..." Whatever Kankuro had been about to say was cut off when the sound of heavy wings filled the air. The windows shook in their panes as wind battered against them. Temari and Kankuro were quick to jump in front of Gaara in order to shield him from whatever was coming. However, a few seconds later, their fears were put to rest.

" Denreisha!" The three sand siblings couldn't help but smile at the sight of the giant crane. Emiko's summon nodded his head toward the roof before taking off ahead of them. Before Temari and Kankuro could even move, Gaara's sand wrapped around them. When it fell away, they found themselves on the roof top facing the giant bird. Denriesha fluffed his feathers impatiently before taking a few angry steps toward them.

"You!" Gaara was quick to defend his siblings and himself from a bolt of lighting the bird shot at them. " Why were you not there with her! She said you two were to always be together!" Denreisha's black eyes bore into Gaara's. The two stared at each other with looks of equal hatred.

" What has happened?" Gaara's sand floated menacingly in the air, just daring the bird to strike out at him again.

" Emiko was hurt!" Denreisha thrust one wing out to the side, causing even the wind mistress to slide backward.

Gaara's eyes widened as the crane confirmed his worst fears. It felt like his stomach had dropped right out of his body. His mind was numb, buzzing and pounding as blood rushed through it. " Emiko..."

" She is fine now, no thanks to you!" Denreisha spat venom at Gaara. " She summoned me to give you this report, so listen close." The three sand siblings stood together and watched the crane as he spoke. " They caught up to the escaped criminal. Emiko only wishes me to tell you what you must know now, as she will inform you of the rest later. There was a conflict, and the enemy engaged two of the men under her. She went to protect them and ended up fighting the criminal herself. Apparently, it was a grate battle, but in the end she won." Gaara's shoulders slumped slightly with relief. " She was wounded, but as you know, a mere wound isn't something that will keep that child down."

" Than someone on her team was injured?" Temari took a brave step toward Denreisha. " That's why she hasn't come back yet?"

At this, Denriesha looked down. The sadness storming in his eyes was impossible to miss. " One was lost." Gaara stiffened.

" Who?" His tone was dark, demanding. It made perfect sense now. " Emiko is the type of person that will protect a friend with her life. She is much like Naruto in this. If someone was lost...someone she couldn't protect, Emiko would be destroyed." Temari and Kankuro stared at their brother in shock. He never talked that much.

" You are correct." Denreisha raised his head to give Gaara a somber stare. " She wishes me to tell you no more yet. She will inform the council when she returns." Denreisha's head jerked up toward the sky for a few seconds before he looked back down. " Emiko has just contacted me. Her chakra is still dangerously low, though i was not supposed to tell you that, and she needs me to return. She says she is a days journey away from the village." With that, Denreisha disappeared into a puff of white smoke.

" Sota Hiraki, Kanju Iroshi, and Sin Iroshi. Those were the people that accompanied her." Kankuro stopped counting off his fingers and stared at his siblings. " I know the Iroshi brothers. Their both admirable Ninja, but Sota is someone i've never heard of."

Temari put a hand on a silent Gaara's shoulder and answered Kankuro. " He's a friend of Emiko's. Though i don't know how well since she's always punching him into a wall for something." Kankuro sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Gaara!" Kankuro grabbed his brothers arm, ignoring the sand threatening to crush him. " You can't leave the village. Your going to become Kazekage soon, it's to dangerous for you to leave the village just to meet up with her."

"Just?"

" Th-that's not what i mean!" Kankuro let go of his brother and backed away a step.

" What he means," Temari glared at both of them, " Is that Kankuro and I will meet up with her team and secure their safety until their back in the village."

"Fine." Gaara gave up alot faster than they thought he would. With a rush of sand, he was gone.

" That was easy." Kankuro muttered, tightening the straps on his puppet.

" Yeah," Temari checked her fan before nodding at her brother. They both took off, not wanting to waist a single second. " Almost to easy. I wonder what's going through his mind."

* * *

><p>Emiko still couldn't feel anything. They'd been traveling back to Suna for almost a week now, and her body was still numb. Her chakra wasn't replenishing fast enough, making her even weaker than she already was with her half healed wounds. None of them were that serious, but coupled with sleep deprivation and malnutrition, Emiko wasn't well off. None of her teammates were any better. Sota, who had finally returned after the battle was over was also suffering from sleep deprivation. <em>" He claims to have been knocked out by the enemy...But the enemy seemed to know him..."<em> Emiko's spent a good portion of their tip back trying to figure out the connection. Her thoughts were slow, almost non-existent. " _I can't rest!_" She scolded herself when her eye lids began to drop. One glance back at Kanju hardened her reslove. " _It's my fault he's dead."_

Despite her fatigue, tears still slid down her cheeks. " I'm so sorry." She muttered again, balling up her hands. Like the other times, Kanju didn't reply. He just kept his head hung. They couldn't even bring Sin's body back with them. It would have rotted out in the desert sun. So they buried him where he died.

"Emiko." Sota's voice made her jump. She quickly looked around, sensing whatever it was that was approaching them.

" Temari! Kankuro!" Emiko felt an immense wave a relief wash over her when those two appeared in front of her. Temari looked worried, while Kankuro looked back at Kanju with a serious expression.

"Sin."

"Lost." Emiko replied for Kanju.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Temari placed a warm hand on Emiko's shoulder and smiled at her. " Gaara's been going crazy without you."

" He has?" Emiko was to tired to even feel anything anymore.

"Yeah, sent ten people to the hospital already-" Kankuro groaned and clutched where Temari and just punched him. She just smiled sweetly at Emiko before turning around. " Bitch..." Kankuro muttered, taking up stride next to Emiko. He glanced at her and felt his heart clench when he took in her appearance. She was pale, even paler than when she first came to Suna. She'd obviously bathed somewhere along the line before this point, but her clothes were still stained in blood. The fishnet she usually wore over her tube top was completely gone now, as was most of her skirt. _" That must have been some battle."_ He thought, averting his eyes.

Only a few hours later, the group was finally standing back in Suna. Kanju left without another word, while Sota bid farewell to them before disappearing. "on to the councle?" Emiko guessed, giving Temari and Kankuro a tired glance. They both nodded, silently agreeing to walk her there.

_" I just need a few more minutes, Gaara._"


	19. Loss of Innocence

**(A/N): Alright! Here's the lemon you've all been waiting for! Bunch of pervs! ;) Anyway! School and work keep me pretty busy, so you can probably expect at least one new story a week. I know i used to update a lot sooner, but I just don't have the time anymore. So one, maybe two if I can a week from now on. This is a long one, so start reading! If you'd like to listen to music for this, i suggest the song this story was named after. Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. But it's up to you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emiko sighed as she closed the heavy wooden door behind her. The council had given her hell for her mission. Not only had she gotten in trouble for killing the prisoner, but for not reporting enough, allowing Sota to be knocked out and forgotten, then for allowing Sin to be killed. <em>" I already know it's my fault!<em>" Emiko gritted her teeth and angrily wiped away a stray tear. "_ At least I didn't cry in front of them."_ Emiko sighed and leaned against the wall. She searched through her kunai pouch until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small bottle that contained a few blue pills. _" I've been taking to many of these."_ She sighed. " _The bottle used to be full._" Sin's face flashed through her mind. His laughter seemed to fill the empty hall she was currently standing in.

" Sin..." Tears welled up in her eyes again as her heart throbbed painfully. The pain had been constantly growing worse since she faced her fellow clansmen. Breathing was becoming a chore, and staying awake was becoming less appealing by the second. " I just want to fade away..." She muttered, staring at the small blue pills.

" I doubt Gaara would be very happy to hear you talking like that." Emiko jumped and quickly stashed the pills away again. When her eyes darted up, she couldn't help but gulp. Baki was standing before her, his arms behind his back, and a disappointed frown gracing his face. His gaze shifted to the pocket her pills had disappeared into. " Your still taking that medication?"

"..." Emiko looked away, embarrassed that he'd caught her with them out. when Baki yelled her name, Emiko finally answered him. " Yes alright! I'm still taking the damn pills!" Baki seemed taken back by her sudden out burst. She was glaring at him with as much hatred as she could muster in her tired state. " So fucking what? Are you going to tell on me? Go ahead! Run to your precious little council and tell them their weapon is faulty! I don't fucking care!" Baki grimaced and backed up, allowing Emiko to step away from him.

" What's gotten into you?" Baki growled, grabbing her arm when she tried to walk away from him.

" What's wrong with me?" Emiko's words were laced with venom when she turned around to spit them at him. " I just watched a friend die at the hands of the same man who murdered my family! I couldn't do anything to save him!" Emiko's rant was cut short when she violently coughed. Her coughs raked her whole body, making her shake and loose her balance. She dropped to her knees, wrenching her arm out of Baki's grip and holding onto her chest. She steadied herself with one hand on the ground as she continued to cough.

" Emiko!" Baki dropped to his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders. " What's wrong?" Emiko jerked out of his grip. She managed to get to her feet, but wobbled and fell against the wall. Baki tried to help her again, but before he could reach her she pushed off the wall and ran down the hall. " EMIKO! This isn't good. I need to find Gaara!" Baki quickly whirled around and ran down the opposite end of the hall.

* * *

><p>It was cold, as it always is during the night in the desert. With only a small shirt and her leggings to keep her warm, Emiko ran through the streets. She was sure Baki would run to Gaara. "<em> He really will tell on me."<em> She almost laughed, but when another cough shook her body, forcing her to stop, the laughter died. She leaned against a building and panted. " _I'm freezing._" She thought, idily staring at the building across from her. This had been her home. When she lived here about eight years ago with her family, this is where she'd lived. She could almost see her and Gaara still playing in the front yard. A small smile crept onto her face as memories surfaced. "_ Hiroshi took to him right away,_" She laughed, "_ even though he was only three, we couldn't keep him off of Gaara._" Emiko winced when her heart throbbed painfully. She was about to start walking again when someone suddenly grabbed onto her, pulling her into the alley between houses.

"Shhh!" Sota quickly forced his hand over her mouth and pressed her against the wall. " Emiko! It's just me, calm down!" Emiko's eyes were still wide in fear, eying Sota like he was a stranger.

sota took his hand away from her mouth, but kept his body presses against hers. Emiko took a few minutes to breath and steady her heart before yelling at him. " Where were you!" She couldn't hold it in anymore. Sin was dead because of her. She was a bad captain. She couldn't keep track of Sota, and because of that, there weren't enough people around to protect each other while she fought.

" I just went home really quick." He quirked an eyebrow at her. " Why?"

" No!" Emiko shook her head in frustration. " Where were you during the fight! Why weren't you there to protect Sin? We were supposed to be a team!"

"Emiko...I already told you." Sota's gaze shifted to the right before looking back at her. " I got knocked out."

" Bullshit!" Emiko felt her pride shatter when tears made their way down her cheeks. " Sin and Kanju were already fighting the enemy when you supposedly got knocked out." She lowered her voice and looked away. " Why are you lying Sota...I-I have to report this you know."

" Your going to report what?" Sota pushed her harder against the wall, digging his fingers into her shoulders. " I got knocked out."

" Your lying." her voice was so soft Sota almost didn't hear it. His hard, grey eyes softened a tad as he watched the tears roll down her cheeks.

" Your right."

Emiko felt her heart skip a beat. She looked up at his impassive face, trying desperately to find a shred of remorse. There was nothing. Sota didn't look the least bit sorry. " Why?" Her voice broke and she quickly shut her mouth.

" Let me tell you a little story, Emiko." Sota's facade darkened considerably as he stared down at Emiko. His mouth twitched into a grin. " When you used that genjutsu to cover your appearance, you turned into and older version of your little brother." Emiko winced, but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't look away from him. " I knew i could still reach you. When we met again for the first time, i knew that you'd come back for Gaara. I thought for sure that i'd never be able to get through to you because you'd always be trying to protect him."

" I always will!" She finally found her voice and struggled against his grip. " I will always protect him if I can!"

" Why do you always protect the murderers!" Sota lifted her away from the wall, only to slam her into it again. Emiko coughed out in pain, trying her best not to break down in front of him. " Saw you in the forest. Kanju was about to kill him, but you stopped him! It really is your fault Sin's dead. If you hadn't stopped Kanju, than that man wouldn't have lived long enough to kill Sin."

Sota lowered himself so his breath tickled Emiko's ear. " But it's partly my fault too. I let your clansmen go free. After he saw your demonstration for the council, his interest in you was magnified. I knew, that if you found out what he did, how he betrayed not only your clan, but your family as well, you would understand. You would understand the pain of loosing someone you care about."

"You-" Emiko's throat constricted around her words. She could hardly breath. The only thing keeping her standing was Sota's body pressed against hers. His hand released her shoulder and gripped her chin with a bruising strength.

" You lost your whole family, found out a clansmen betrayed you, and were told by Gaara himself that he had no use for you. Do you understand now what it's like to loose everything? Do you understand my pain now, Emiko?" He twisted her head and forced her to look up at him. His eyes were dead; a cold, empty, and desolate grey.

Something clicked in Emiko's mind, despite her current situation.

* * *

><p><em>" I stopped by your house to see if you wanted to hang out."<em>

_Emiko pouted when Sota stiffened. " What?" His dark hair fell over his eyes, hiding his panicked look._

_" I went to your house...Yes i remember where you live, jerk." Emiko completely misunderstood Sota's sudden gloomy attitude. " We used to be best friends. By the way, where was your sister? She wasn't home when i got there."_

_" My sister..." Sota's voice trailed off as he hung his head. A dark cloud seemed to loom over him. Emiko was looking at the ground, watching it move back and fourth as she swung herself on her stomach. Sota's voice held a strange edge to it when he spoke again. " She...was on the other side of town."_

_" That's kinda far, isn't she only eleven now?" Emiko, still oblivious to sota's change, kept staring at the ground._

_" Yes. she wou-is. She has...a friend on that side of town. She's been spending alot of time there."_

_"Oh." Emiko dropped the topic, finally sensing something was off with Sota._

* * *

><p>"Y-your sister?" Her voice barely reached above a whisper. Sota's grip loosened, allowing her to hold her head up on her own. " The other side of town...That's where the cemetery is." Sota nodded at her, his dark glare daring her to continue. " She's dead, isn't she."<p>

" Bingo." He hissed. " Know who killed her?"

"..." Emiko felt panic begin to rise up in her heart. " _This isn't good_!" She quickly glanced off to the side, praying someone would walk by and see her. "_ If it really was Gaara, then Sota's obviously out for revenge. It would explain alot of his behavior though, like why there always at each others throats."_

Sota sighed and closed his eyes. " Can't figure it out? It was your precious Gaara." Though Emiko already knew he would say that, she still felt her heart drop.

" It was a few days after you left. My sister and I were at the park with the rest of the kids we used to hang out with." Emiko shuddered when Sota brushed her hair behind her ears. " It wasn't the same without you ya know. I was really sorry I'd yelled at you and hurt you. Anyway, we were at the park, just playing when he showed up. The rest of the kids took off right away, but we didn't. I wanted to get back at him for stealing you away." Emiko shuddered again. " However, my sister was the first one to talk to him.

* * *

><p><em>" Where's Emiko?" The little girl hiding behind Sota finally showed herself. Gaara watched with little interest when she stood up to him. " I know you have something to do with it!" Gaara's eyes widened a split second before his face contorted in sadness. The little girl scoffed at him and turned back to her brother.<em>

_" She's not here?" Gaara's childish voice held a darker tone to it._

_Sota glared at him, crossing his arms and looking him over like he was a piece of trash. " No shit." Gaara clenched his hands and shut his eyes._

_" Why?"_

_" Because of you. Do you really think she'd want to stick around with a freak like you?" Sota's little sister stuck her tounge out at Gaara. " Why don't you just die already?"_

_" Shut up." Blood dripped from Gaara's clenched hands and clotted the sand together. " JUST SHUT UP!"_

_Sota barely even grabbed onto his sisters hand before Gaara's sand reached her. In less than five seconds, everything but her hand and her face was covered in sand. " Sota!" Tears streamed down her face._

_" What are you doing to her!" Sota tried desperately to pull her out of the sand. " Stop it!"_

_" Emiko is gone. You should be alone too." Gaara didn't even blink as the spray of blood washed over him. His six year old form was now covered in blood. " Do you understand my pain now, Sota?"_

_Small gasps made their way from Sota's mouth. He had fallen back, and was now sitting on the ground. The hand he still held in his own was now three feet away from the body. "Y-you-" Sota held back a sob when Gaara licked the blood off of his face. " You bastard!"_

* * *

><p>"He tore her apart right in front of me Emiko." Sota was now cradling Emiko's face again, wiping away the stray tears with his thumb. " I'm surprised he never told you. Perhaps he knew you'd realize what a monster he is." Sota ignored how pale Emiko was becoming, and how badly she was beginning to shake. He leaned down and licked a tear off her face. " I have a plan Emiko. I want you to join me."<p>

"Join you?"

" Yes, I want you to join me when I leave this place. There are a few others who don't want to see that monster become Kazekage. We're planning on leaving, than returning when we're strong enough to take him down! We're going to kill that bastard Emiko, and no one's going to be able to stop us!" Sota was grinning widely now. " What do you say? Want to join me Emiko? You can finally put an end to your suffering! No more trying so hard for someone who doesn't even want you!"

" Shut up!" Sota's strong grip kept Emiko from lashing out and punching him again. " Your the monster! Why can't you see that it's your fault Gaara hurt people! People like you, all you did was torment him! Gaara never wanted to hurt anybody, he was forced to! Gaara will never be the monster, people like you will!"

" I see." Sota dropped his head, allowing his shaggy black hair to hide his face. " Still not convinced huh?" A short laugh shook Sota's body. " I've been waiting along time for this, Emiko Chou. This should convince you."

Emiko opened her mouth to yell at him some more, but before her first word was even out, Sota's lips covered hers. He took advantage of her shocked state and forced her lips to move with his. His kisses were rough, his teeth skimming her bottom lip in an effort to make her respond.

_"Gaara."_

Emiko's eyes shot open in disgust as she finally came back to her senses. " _I can't let this happen! I love Gaara, only Gaara should be able to touch me."_ Sota moved his hand away from her face when she began to struggle. He gripped her wrist and slammed them into the wall above her head. "Sota-!" Emiko instantly regretted opening her mouth when Sota thrust his hips forward and pushed his tongue into her mouth. His erection pressed firmly against her stomach, making her whimper. She continued to writhe under his grip, desperately trying to get him to let go. Her screams were lost in his mouth when he used one hand to hold her face still. He ran his tongue over hers, trying to stimulate some sort of response. Emiko groaned in protest and tried to push his tongue out of her mouth. Sota moaned in pleasure, thrusting himself against her again and moving his tongue even faster against hers.

"_Gaara please_!"

Emiko tried kicking out at him again, successfully kicking his shin. " Ow!" Sota finally pulled away from her face and backed away a step. " What was that for?" Instead of answering, Emiko spit at him. Sota narrowed his eyes at her and tightened his grip on her wrists. " I guess i'll just have to go a little further to convince you i'm better."

"Stop!" Emiko tried kicking at him again, but before her foot could connect with anything, Sota grabbed her thigh. In one fluid movement, Sota wrapped her leg around his waist and pressed him self hard against her. He removed his hand from her leg and moved it up to her chest. " Please, Sota-!" Sota crashed his mouth onto hers again at the same time that he cupped her breast. Emiko screamed out again, thrashing widely to try and get away. Sota ignored her pleas and began massaging her chest.

"You've gotten so big." He moaned, moving his mouth to her neck.

" GAARA!" Emiko's shout echoed around the small alley they were in.

" Gaara won't save you." Sota nibbled just below her ear before trailing hot kisses down to her shoulder. " I'll make you scream my name instead."

"No, please! I-I love Gaara!" Sota had just barely bitten down on her neck when he was suddenly torn away from her body. Emiko barely registered the wall of sand that crushed him into a building across the street. She hardly heard Gaara's foot steps until he was right next to her, then in front of her. Though his arms were crossed, Emiko could sense the murderous intentions rolling off of him in waves. She could have sworn she'd never seen anything more beautiful than the back of his head at that moment.

" Emiko." His voice was deeper than the last time she'd seen him. He turned his head to the side, eyeing her form sitting on the ground. Her entire body was still shaking visibly. Gold began to mix in with the perfect jade color of his eyes.

"you'll regret this, Emiko." Gaara turned back to where his sand had pinned Sota against the wall. Only now, nothing was there.

Gaara had only taken two steps forward when Emiko called out to him. " Please don't leave me..." There was a soft thud, and when Gaara turned around, Emiko was passed out in the sand.

* * *

><p>Two days. Emiko had been sleeping for two days. That was how long Gaara had ignored the council for, and that was how long he'd been sitting on the floor in his room. He was waiting for her to wake up. She was still sleeping soundly on his bed, snuggled deep under the thick red comforter. She talked alot in her sleep; usually mumbling his name. Gaara's aura darkened even more when she clutched onto the sheets and moaned his name.<p>

" **_She's all ours_**." Shukaku hissed.

"_Yes._" Gaara uncrossed his arms and slowly got to his feet. Shukaku was becoming restless, as was he. The anger was still fresh in his heart. An image of Sota running his hands up her leg, than up her body to cup her breast flashed through his mind. "_ She's all ours."_ Gaara repeated, trying his hardest to quell the fire raging within him.

"_** I won't take you over."**_ Shukaku hummed, settling down in his cage. "_** But you will take her when she awakens.**_"

"_ Yes._" Gaara was now completely standing, hiding within the shadows in his room. His eternal pale eyes watched her like a hawk. "_ I will erase any essence of him on her. She will only know me_."

" _**She's waking."**_ Shukaku faded from his mind, but not from his heart. Gaara could still feel the demons anger tainting his own. Infecting his thoughts like a poison.

No sooner had Shukaku said that did Emiko's heart rate pick up. She rolled over on her side so she was facing Gaara and breathed deeply. He watched with a sick sense of possessiveness as she sat up, allowing the blanket to fall off her form. She was still wearing her purple tube top and black leggings. Now that Gaara was watching her un detected, he finally saw how much she'd grown. Any traces of baby fat were long gone. Her stomach was tighted from years of hard training. Her slender hands ran through her long brown hair, exposing her fully developed chest to him. Gaara growled when his blood rushed between his legs.

" Gaara?" Emiko immediately stiffened, looking around the large room for him. " Gaara is that you?"

Gaara stepped out from the shadows, quelling the small amount of fear that was tinting her words. " Emiko." He noted the way her eyes darkened as she took him in. He couldn't blame her. She was always good at sensing when he was upset, or when Shukaku was influencing him. One of the many things he'd come to love about her. For two days, he'd been steeping in his anger; his murderous intentions. He had to look demonic to her.

" What happened? How did I get here?" She slowly stood up, holding a hand to her head. She took a few steps toward Gaara, than seemed to think better of it and took a few towards the door. " The last thing i remember...Sota-" Emiko stopped short when Gaara suddenly appeared in front of her. " Damnit!" Her immediate reaction was to cuss when she noticed how tall he was. " You got taller than me!"

" I will erase him from you." Gaara ignored her comment and grabbed onto her shoulders. " Your only mine." He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her in a possessive embrace.

" Gaara..." Emiko's eyes softened only for a second. She wanted nothing more than to hold onto him. However, her legs became weak when Gaara started trailing kisses down her neck.

" Only mine." He repeated, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"What're you- ngh!" Emiko couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat when Gaara kissed a certain spot on her neck. Even she didn't know she had that weakness. Gaara grinned into her neck and kissed her again. He ran his tounge over her sweet spot, relishing in the moan it earned him. " Ga-Gaara" Emiko leaned against Gaara, allowing him to hold her up.

" I will make sure you belong to me." He whispered, moving his hands down to her hips. Emiko gasped and quickly pulled away from him. Gaara's eyes were now a deep gold, flecked with small black dots. His teeth had turned into fangs, and just before he could sink them into her neck, Emiko slipped out of his grasp. She ignored the ache between her legs and ran for the door.

"_ He can't do this like that. He wouldn't forgive himself._" Sand crashed into the wall next to her, eliciting a scream from her. Emiko threw the door open and bolted down the hall. By the looks of it, Temari and Kankuro weren't home. They'd have been here by now if they were. Emiko ignored the sound of the sand behind her and launched herself down the stair case. She was seconds from landing on the ground when Gaara's sand wrapped around her. It kept up her momentum and slammed her into the wall. The sand had moved in front of her at the last second, cushioning the impact. " Gaara!" Emiko shouted in annoyance when the sand ripped at her clothing. That was her last outfit!

She heard the tear, and felt the sand pull the tatters of her shirt away from her body. Emiko cried out and tried desperately to hold onto the first step when his sand began pulling her back toward his bedroom. His sand gave one strong tug and successfully broke her grip on the stair. She growled again when the sand ripped her skirt to shreds. Emiko gasped as it tore her panties off her body. Perverted sand. The next thing she knew, she was back on Gaara's bed. The mattress seemed to absorb her, only sinking more when Gaara suddenly appeared above her. Emiko was panting now, staring up at him with wide eyes. Gaara's shirt was already gone, revealing his toned upper body to her.

She blushed fiercely when he leaned back on her knees, eyeing her naked body like a piece of art. " Your all mine." He growled out again. Emiko couldn't even say anything before Gaara threw himself at her. His lips greedily took hers, sending shivers down her spine. " Emiko." he moaned out her name as he tangled his hands in her hair.

" Gaara." She returned the moan and kissed him back. His kisses were so much different than Sota's. His had been harsh and demanding, while Gaara's were soft and pleading. Despite the desperate way he was kissing her, she could still tell he was nervous. He was still to self conscious. Little jolts of pleasure shot through her when he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She timidly opened her mouth, accidentally letting a moan escape when he darted his tongue inside her mouth. She allowed him to run his tongue over every corner of her mouth, tasting as much of her as he could. Emiko got tired of letting him to whatever he wanted and began to wrestle with his tongue. Gaara seemed shocked for a second, allowing her to push her tongue into his mouth without any resistance. Emiko quickly ran her tongue over his, trying to coax it to life. She needed him. More than she ever had before.

Gaara growled at the fire that seemed to be possessing him. He was painfully aware of how tight his pants were becoming. When Emiko untangled her arms from him and ran her finger tips down his torso, he almost lost it. He quickly pulled away from her, smirking when she pouted. with just a flicker of his mind, Gaara's sand wrapped around her wrists and held them above her head.

" Gaara?" He shivered at the way she said his name. He wanted to hear her moan it; to here her shout it as he drove into her. "Ga-oh!" Emiko felt the air rush out of her lungs when Gaara suddenly plunged a finger into her. She twisted beneath him, her eyes watering slightly from the sudden intrusion. She faintly heard his sand rip his pants off of him. Gaara twisted his finger inside of her, sending brand new waves of pleasure through her. She'd never felt anything like this before.

She wanted more. She wanted more of Gaara.

" Please..." Gaara leaned over and started kissing her neck. He bit down onto her sweet spot, making her shout out in pleasure. " Please!" She begged, arching her back when Gaara started pumping his finger into her. She thrust her hips upward, trying to get him to go deeper.

" Please what?" He hissed, licking at the sore spot on her neck. He used his free hand to grab onto her breast. He kneaded it with surprisingly skilled hands, tweaking her nipple with his fingers every now and then.

" Please don't tease me!" She shouted, thrusting her hips up again.

Gaara growled again and thrust his finger inside of her one last time before quickly pulling away from her. He allowed his sand to move away from her wrists, letting her wrap her arms around him. " I love you." He whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck. He couldn't hold on anymore.

" I love you to." Gaara couldn't believe the amount of relief that spread through him. But with the relief came an insatiable desire.

Gaara placed his hands on her hips to hold her still, and without warning he thrust himself inside of her. He buried himself up to the hilt in her. He almost lost it when felt her tight, warm walls close around him. All rational thought left him when Emiko didn't cry out in pain. Instead, she wrapped her legs around him and pressed herself even closer to him. He finally snapped, allowing instinct to take him over. Gaara pulled out of her, then roughly thrust back into her. Emiko stifled her cry against his shoulder. He did this a few more times, grunting each time he thrust back in.

"Faster." He almost didn't hear her whispered plea. The smell of her arousal, the sounds of her moans, and the way her tight, hot body accepted him was to much. Gaara growled and slammed into her one last time. Emiko tightened her hold on him, digging her nails into his back. They were both going to have bruises in the morning, but neither cared. Gaara began wildly thrusting into her, taking as much of her as he could. Her hips met his, matching his pace perfectly.

" Gaara, I-"

" I know." Gaara moved back to her neck, trailing kisses along her body. His teeth grazed her neck and his tongue tasted the spot he'd bitten before. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He slid his hands underneath her to grab her ass and lifted her off the bed. His actions were rewarded when Emiko screamed out his name and threw her head back. He felt her tighten even more around him. Just as Gaara's orgasm took him, he bit down onto her neck. He thrust into her a few more times, slowly riding out hsi pleasure inside of her.

The two remained frozen in their positions, both breathing heavily. Gaara finally shifted off of her and fell onto the bed. Emiko immediately snuggled up to him, burying her face in his neck. " I love you." She mumbled, clutching onto his shoulder.

" I...Love you to, Emiko." He felt her smile into his neck and couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. " I really do love her." He mused. She was as close to him as she could possibly be right now. Their legs were tangled, and her body was pressed flush against his. " I never thought, I would actually find someone I could love...That would love me back."

" well, in the all famous words; Believe it!" They both laughed, Gaara wrapping his arms around her and holding her even closer as they did. " See, laughter is good." She joked, playfully biting his neck.

" Go to sleep." Gaara growled, reaching down and pulling the blanket over them. He was already getting hard again. "_ I'll never be able to get enough of her."_ Desire surged through him when Emiko kissed his neck and relaxed. " _There's always morning._" He reminded himself, smirking as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.


	20. Festival

**(A/N): I know it's been forever since I posted, and i really do apologize for that. But since I started up my new class, it's been a little harder to keep up with school work. Plus that damn painting class keeps giving me a new painting everytime, and i'm really not a good painter. Anyway, heres the newest chapter. I'm thinking of making a sequal to this story instead of just makeing it almost 40 chapters long, but we'll see what happens. Once again, sorry for the wait! I should be getting a day off of work soon so i'm only working four days instead of five, so that might help too!**

Steam spiraled around Emiko as the hot water from the shower ran over her body. She sighed deeply, smiling to herself. "Everything is perfect." She whispered. Of course Gaara hadn't been sleeping when she'd left him. when she woke up, Gaara's arms had been draped around her, holding her close to him. It'd taken alot of work to get out from his grasp without making him open his eyes. " He must be in some kind of trance." She muttered, rinsing the last bit of conditioner from her hair. Emiko hummed and couldn't help the smile that crept back onto her face. " _To think he's come so far."_ She thought. "_ He went from being a cold blooded killer, to actually believing in love."_

" You left." Emiko gasped when strong arms wound around her hips. She jumped,accidentally pressing herself against Gaara's chest. His arms were locked around her, making it impossible for her to turn around and look at him.

" Gaara...you scared me!" Emiko placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. " what are you doing in here!" She finally realized that both of them were in the shower together.

Gaara ignored her and pressed his lips to her shoulder. He snaked one of his hands up her torso, making her shiver. He trailed his finger tips over her chest before moving her hand so that his was over her heart. She felt him smirk into her neck.

" I make you react like this?"

Emiko gently placed her hand over his and nervously smiled. " yes."

His hand quickly slipped down from her heart to grab her chest. His large hand gripped it tightly, rotating it in slow circles. Emiko gasped again at the small sparks of desire ran through her. " I like how you react to me. It's...intoxicating." His husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Gaara!" Emiko hissed in pleasure when he rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger. His fingers were tracing lazy patterns on her hip, slowly moving further down.

" I love when you say my name to." His voice held a small growl to it. Gaara kissed her neck. He trailed hot kisses up to her ear before biting her earlobe softly. Emiko was finding it harder to stand as one hand massaged her breast, while the other crept lower and lower. " Your irresistible." He murmured, licking the shell of her ear. " Do you have any idea how hard it's been to resist you? Everyday I was forced to watch you, only ever being able to imagine doing this..." Gaara slid his hand the rest of the way down and lightly pressed a finger to her clit. Emiko tried her best to hold in a moan, but when Gaara began to rub her, she let it out. He growled in response to her, moving his fingers faster.

"G-ah! Gaara!" Emiko felt her knees buckle, bringing Gaara down to the shower floor with her.

" Your all mine!" Gaara used their new position to push her against the wall. Her chest pressed against the cool tiles, making her shiver while her knees were still on the ground. Gaara leaned over her, pressing his chest against her back and placing his hands on either side of her head. He positioned him self at her entrance, but instead of driving wildly into her like he wanted to, he leaned down to her ear. " I love you, Emiko."

" I know." She whispered, arching her back away from him. She pressed herself against his shaft, hoping he wouldn't make her wait to long. " I love you too."

"Good." In one, sharp thrust, Gaara sheathed himself inside of her. He paused, his entire body shaking from the effort of staying still. Emiko was panting beneath him and trying her best to wrap her mind around what was happening. " I'll never be able to get enough of you." He whispered, slowly sliding back out. " I'll take you every chance I get now. I can't hold back around you anymore. your precious to me..." He slammed back into her, the hot water still washing over both of them. " More precious than anyone else-"

" Gaara I know. Trust me I understand what your feeling." Emiko tried to turn around, but a firm hand on the back of her neck kept her from moving. " But please, tell me later!" Emiko moaned loudly when Gaara thrust into her again. And again. He was driving wildly into her now, pushing her further up the wall with each thrust. He grabbed Emiko's thighs and pulled her down against him while slamming against her. Emiko desperately gripped at the wall, trying to find some way to hold herself up. She was past moaning now, her breathing hitching every time he hit her at a certain angle.

"_This is almost to much_!" She thought. Gaara seemed to read her thoughts and snuck his hand around to rub her again.

"Cum for me." he ordered, going even faster.

"I-ngh!" Emiko felt the familiar warmth build up in her stomach. "I-" Gaara cut her off again by quickly flipping her around. He pulled her into his lap, never once breaking his rhythm with her. He tangled a hand in her hair and pressed her lips against his. The feel of his lips against hers, the way his tongue tasted her bottom lip, his scent, and the pure fact that it was him, Gaara, was to much for her. Emiko tore her lips away from his and buried her face in his neck. She bit onto it, hard, to prevent herself from screaming out in ecstasy. Her body jerked as she rode out her orgasm in his lap.

The way her small body fit perfectly together with his, the actual feel of her skin against his, her hair tangling around his body, the way she was moaning into his neck, and the absolute fact that it was her, Emiko, brought him over the edge. He felt her tighten around her and released inside of her with one final movement. The two of them sat together, panting and allowing the tingles and waves of pleasure to fully wash over them. This was unlike anything Gaara had ever felt before. He thought he was happy when Naruto saved him. When the council told him that he was going to become the next Kazekage. And even when he finally found Emiko after all that time. But nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. He was finally complete. It felt like everything he'd been searching for since he allowed himself to be saved was finally sitting right in his lap. A huge weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. No matter what happened in the future, as long as Emiko was safe, he had somewhere to return home to.

" Gaara," He closed his eyes in content when she leaned away from him and cupped his face. " I need new clothes. You ripped up my last pair last night." His eyes shot open. " Unless," She laughed, "You don't mind explaining this to Kankuro and Temari."

Gaara immediately stood up, still carrying her, and shut off the water. " Lets go shopping." Emiko burst out in laughter and clung onto him even tighter.

* * *

><p>" You look amazing!" Temari squealed and started gushing all over Emiko. She just stood there with a helpless expression while Kankuro tried his hardest not to laugh off in a corner. Gaara had left to attend to some Kage business, leaving Emiko at the mercy of his sister. " You've grown so much since you came here!"<p>

She was now wearing a skin tight white shirt that revealed almost all of her back, stopping just above the small of her back. It opened up in an upside down V, and crossed over in the front like a kimono. She had a black tank top on underneath, showing through the slit in fabric in the front. The sleeves of the white shirt were baggy, flaring out more around her hands. She had on a bright purple sash around her waist, and on the back was the symbol for the chou clan. An abstract butterfly. The sash tied off into a bow with her sword tightly tucked into it. Her pants were extremely flowy, however, they only covered the outside of her thighs. The material cut off before the inside of her legs, surrounding them like some sort of armor. Underneath them, she had short black shorts on. Emiko still wore her black ninja shoes, but now they were styled more like Sakura's. Instead of the gloves she used to wear, Emiko's palms were wrapped in bandages, and her village symbol was now stuck to her left sleeve. Her long hair was tied back into a loose ponytail much like Neji's.

" Temari, stop already!" Emiko sighed and crossed her arms. " Don't we have to leave soon?"

" What?" Temari stopped squealing and honestly looked confused.

" Don't we have to go to Konoha and meet up with Shikamaru?" Temari's eyes brightened and Kankuro pretended to gag. " Don't be jealous." Emiko teased, shooting him a smirk.

" Jealous of what?" He crossed his arms and smirked back at her.

" That you don't have a women." Emiko walked toward him and put a hand on her hip, waving her other hand through the air. " Don't worry though, 'brother', I'm sure, someday some girl will lower her standards enough to date you." Emiko peaked open one eye to look at him.

" Why you!" He lunged at her, trying to wrap his arms around her waist. Emiko shrieked and danced away from him. She burst out into laughter when he hit the floor, his chin colliding with the cold linoleum.

Kankuro jumped back up and chased after her. Emiko quickly ran up the stairs, leaving a laughing Temari behind in the kitchen. Both of them were so engrossed in their antics that they failed to see a bright red head of hair walk through the door. Cold eyes followed them up the stairs.

Emiko threw open the door to her room, but before she could slam it shut and jump out the window, Kankuro was filling her doorway. " Hey!" She laughed nervously, backing away from him. " Long time no see, hahaha..." She backed away some more, not liking the evil look on his face.

" So what were you saying?" Kankuro chuckled, slowly closing the door behind him. " Something about me not being able to get a women?" He took a menacing step toward her and held out his hands.

" Don't you dare!" She yelled. Emiko quickly glanced at the window. " _If i time it just right..._"

" Don't even try." Kankuro quickly connected his chakra strings to her when she tried to dash for the window.

" Shit! Kankuro!" Emiko was left with only the strength to control her head. " Stop!"

Kankuro grinned evily and twitched his fingers until she was standing right before him. " You asked for it." He twitched his fingers again until her arms were above her head.

" Your an evil bastard." She spat, giving him her best glare.

" Compliments wont do you any good." He chided. Kankuro took a step forward and placed a hand on her stomach. " Now, clearly i can get a women because here you are, right in front of me." He cut her off in the middle of calling him a cheater and continued his rant. " And since Gaara isn't here, I can do whatever I want."

" You wouldn't." Emiko narrowed her eyes. "Don't you d-ahahahaha!" Emiko couldn't hold back the laughs. Her screams echoed throughout her room as Kankuro continued to tickle her.

" Take it back." He warned, moving his fingers to her ribs.

"N-Never!" She shouted, laughter breaking through her words. Kankuro just shrugged and continued his ministrations. Emiko was finally on the verge of tears, her laughter leaving her breathless. Just as Kankuro was about to give up, the door to her room was thrown open.

"Gaara!" Both of them froze, staring at him with wide eyes. Of course, Kankuro was the first of the two to realize how bad things looked. He had her arms above her head, while his hand was on her ribcage. Not only that, but her face was red, and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

" Finally! Save me Gaara!" Emiko started trying to struggle against Kankuro's chakra strings. He was still to frozen to remove them. " I called Kankuro a last choice, and now he's torturing me! You know how much I hate being tickled, make him stop!" Kankuro owed Emiko his life. She was completely oblivious to the murderous look in Gaara's eyes. A look Kankuro hadn't seen since Gaara was thirteen.

" You were...tickling her?" If Kankuro wasn't so scared, he would have laughed at the absurdity of hearing that word from his brothers mouth.

"Y-yes." Kankuro finally released his hold on Emiko, stepping back from her. She eyes the two boys and a huge grin split across her features.

" You know, it's supposed to be the other way around." Kankuro mentally face palmed at this girls stupidity. She was still completely oblivious to Gaara's anger. " The big brother is supposed to pick on the little brother. So go on, go ahead Kankuro. Put Gaara in a head lock and give em a nookie!" Kankuro paled even more and cast Gaara a quick glance. He actually fainted when he saw Gaara smirk, like he was actually imagining it!

" Oops." Emiko prodded his body with her foot. She stepped away when Gaara's sand wrapped around him and dragged him into the hallway. He left him there and stepped into her room. " All done being Kage today?" She asked, putting her arms behind her back and swinging from side to side. Gaara was wearing his Kage robes today, as he just got back from the office. His hat was strapped to his back. " So..." Emiko looked around her room, trying her hardest to ignore the awkward waves rolling off of Gaara.

" you don't leave for your mission to Konoha until tomorrow." He growled, taking a silent step toward her.

" I know." She pouted. " I just haven't seen anyone but Sakura, and I kind of miss them all." Emiko eyed him curiously as he took another step toward her. " It'd be cool to see how much they've grown. I swear I owe Neji a huge ass kicking." She laughed to herself at the last part. She remembered him telling her not to get weak the day she left Konoha.

" Your eager to leave." Gaara stopped right in front of her, cocking his head to look down at her.

" Eager to leave...what the hell are you talking about?" Emiko put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. Gaara didn't say anything. Instead, he carefully lifted his arms up. Emiko watched in mild shock as he awkwardly tried to bring her into a hug. " all you had to do was ask, silly." Emiko dove into his arms, wrapping hers all the way around his torso. " I'm just going to Konoha." She mumbled into his chest.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. " You always come back injured." He hissed.

" Not always!" Emiko pulled away to let him see her look of shock. " okay, i'll admit I don't try my hardest most of the time...but still!"

" You even admit it." Gaara closed his eyes and sighed. Emiko shuddered when he opened his eyes back up, looking her over with his cold green eyes.

"There's a festival tonight." Emiko said. She knew it was random, and probably extremely obvious that she was trying to divert his attention. However, she found herself thanking every god she knew of when he took the bait.

" I...don't want to go." Gaara ran a hand through his hair and stepped away from her.

" _He looks like a child that found out he's going to the doctors_." Emiko thought, hiding her smile behind her hand. " Why not?"

Gaara sighed again and walked over to her night stand. He picked up the picture of her, Hiroshi, and her mom. Emiko took a nervous step forward, than stopped and clasped her hands together. Gaara wouldn't brake her picture. She trusted him. " He wasn't afraid of me either."

" I guess we were just a family of freaks." Emiko laughed, finally standing next to him. " You know, for a while after we moved, he always did this little thing to cheer me up if i was depressed for to long." Gaara looked away from the picture to see Emiko staring at it with a sad, nostalgic look on her face. " He would smear black paint around his eyes and follow me around with his arms crossed. He would only answer questions with one word, and he even held my hand the way you used to when you thought I was getting upset. I don't know how he knew the arm crossing thing, since I guess you started that up after I left."

" I used to be afraid around him." Gaara gently set the picture back down, but kept his eyes focused on the small table. " I always thought that if i did one thing wrong, he would turn you against me."

" I never knew that." She muttered. They stood in silence for a few minutes. " The big bad sand Kage was afraid of my little brother." Gaara growled as she continued to laugh, and even threw her arms around him to laugh into his chest. " Hiroshi really liked you." She laughed.

A quick knock on the door broke the couple out of thier small trance. " Gaara!" Temari's voice drifted through the door.

" Damn it." He muttered. Emiko looked to him for an answer to his sudden outburst, but Gaara ignored her and opened the door.

" Thought you could hide huh? I know you hate social events like this, but the Kazekage has to be present during festivals like this." Temari stood with one hand on her hip, and the other holding her fan balanced on the ground.

" Especially if their celebrating you becoming Kazekage." Emiko chimed in, skipping over to Temari's side. Temari smirked at her and put an arm over her shoulder.

" See? Your girlfriend gets it." Gaara gave Temari a dark look while Emiko just looked away and blushed. " So start getting ready."

* * *

><p>" See, this isn't so bad." Emiko lightly nudged Gaara's side and made sure no one else would hear her.<p>

" I keep expecting them to turn against me, realize that they don't want someone like me to lead them."

" Well lets see," Emiko gave up on being sneaky and turned to directly face Gaara. Some of the council members gave her dirty looks, and an especially jealous little brunette was plotting Emiko's death. Gaara, Emiko, Temari, Kankuro and the council members were standing on a balcony overlooking the village. Fire works covered the sky, and the sounds of the villagers laughing and having fun was deafening even to those on the balcony. Some of the villagers had stopped to watch as Emiko so boldly spoke to their Kazekage. They knew she was his supposed body guard, and thanks to the excited banter of a previous ninja, someone he cherished deeply.

" They obviously don't hate you anymore because one, your the Kazekage now, two, their having a party to honor you, and three, the only people I see that are miserable or upset right now are your fan girls. So in all, i'd have to say you have nothing to worry about." Emiko stopped counting off her fingers and looked up at Gaara.

He was mildly shocked to not see her usually grin spread out across her face. She was being absolutely serious right now. Bursts of red and gold reflected in her purple eyes as she stared into his. " Emiko..."

" You need to stop living in the past, Gaara. Everyone accepts you now. They know what they did was wrong, and i'm willing to bet their ready to do anything to prove it to you."

" She's right, Kazekage-sama." Emiko's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

" Kanju!" Her voice was almost less than a whisper. Gaara watched for a moment as grief flooded her eyes. He then turned to face the man named Kanju and grunted in surprise when he found the man bowing to him.

" What miss chou says is correct." Kanju raised his head enough to look Gaara in the eyes. " My younger brother died with the belief that you would save this village. He strongly believed that together, you and Chou-san would be able to lead this village to a brighter future. It is already thanks to you that our alliance with the Leaf is so strong." Emiko couldn't help the small smile when she saw Gaara listening intently to Kanju. " We told Chou-san once that the entire village regrets what we have done to you. She is right to say that we would lay down our own lives for you."

" I..." Gaara was stunned into silence. His face paled when he finally realized how silent everyone had become. The fireworks had stopped, and every single villager had turned to listen. The village hidden in the sand was looking at its new leader with remorse, and a strong look of determination.

" Don't forsake who you truly are for fear of the past." Kanju finished and stood up. He bowed to Emiko, than stepped back.

" See Gaara. Your just as precious to the village as it is to you now." Emiko cupped Gaara's face and smiled at him.

He closed his eyes, too a deep breath, and for the first time, smiled for everyone to see. " Then let me show the village how precious you are to me, so that they might protect you just as fiercely."

"Wh-" Emiko's face was on fire as Gaara pulled her to him and kissed her as deeply as he could.

The entire village fell silent for a split second before breaking out into cheers and applause. The music and fireworks started up again, and people were throwing their hands into the air. Emiko's eyes fluttered closed. She finally gave in and returned his kiss with just as much passion. After what seemed like hours, Gaara pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

" I love you Emiko Chou."

She smiled at him and answered, " I love you too, Kazekage-sama."


	21. End of Normal

**(A/N): OMG! I know it's been over a month since i've posted and i'm so sorry! School and work completely kicked my ass for a while there! I know i'm a horrible person for doing this, but this is the last chapter of this story! To make you wait so long just to hear that is really mean i know, but I can't really go any further with this right now. I am defenitly making a sequal, but it will take me some time. I'm currently working on a ToshiroXoc love story. I really like the ideas I have for it, and I don't plan on making it take to long. That's gunna have a sequal too, so I'll have alot of new stuff coming out for you! Thank you so much to everyone that has been reviewing. Your reviews have really made me more confident about my writing. I'm changing my writing style a bit for the bleach story though, hopefully making it better. I've also been working on some pictures for the bleach story that i'll post to my photobucket account for you all to look at if you want. I havn't finished them yet, so when I do i'll post the link for you if you want! I'd love to draw some for Gaara and Emiko too, so if you have any favorite scenes, or if you want to do some, let me know! **

**Thank you all again for everything!**

* * *

><p>Trees. That was all she could see for miles. Emiko still had a huge grin on her face, making Temari roll her eyes. " Your excited." She scoffed.<p>

Emiko nodded while jumping off another tree branch. " I haven't seen anyone for three years! Of course i'm excited!"

Temari couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. This was the girl that her younger brother loved? This was the person that finally made Gaara happy? " _I guess it makes sense."_ Temari thought, sweat dropping when the grinning girl missed a branch. Emiko quickly grabbed onto it and swung herself up to the next branch. " _She's always smiling and laughing. I guess it only makes sense that Gaara would eventually be drawn to that_."

" Do you think Naruto will be back yet?" Temari blinked at Emiko before sighing.

" Why do you want to see that idiot?"

" He's not an idiot!" Emiko huffed and glared at the blonde. The trees were beginning to thin out, signalling their approach to the hidden village. " _Almost there._" Emiko thought.

* * *

><p><em>" I'm sorry, Emiko, but Neji and i have to get going. Guy sensei expects us back for training." Ten-Ten sadly stepped forward and wrapped Emiko in a huge hug. Emiko held in the wince that threatened to escape when her burns were squeezed. " You'll write to us right?" Ten-Ten let go of her friend and clutched her hands at her chest. Her eyes were glossy with tears, and though Emiko felt empty right now, she still didn't want to see her cry.<em>

_" Yes, i will." Emiko gave another one of her almost invisible smiles before turning Neji. " Goodbye, Neji."_

_" Yes." He nodded before walking a little ways away with Ten-Ten. " Emiko, don't let yourself slip. I won't go easy on you the next time we meet. I will train, and become much stronger. If your not careful, i'll become twice as strong as you," He turned to smirk at her, " at the very least." With that, Neji and Ten-ten disappeared._

_" Cocky bastard." Naruto mumbled, glaring at the direction he vanished in._

_" Hmph. I guess he's right though. Emiko, stay safe. It'd be troublesome if we had to attend another funeral." Shikamaru sauntered over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. " Troublesome women." He shot a glare/smirk at Temari before stepping back and vanishing as well._

_" Naruto..." Emiko turned to face her last friend. Gaara was still waiting patiently by her side, watching the procession with her friends with vague interest. " You should get going. Jiraiya isn't going to wait forever."_

_" But..." Naruto slumped in defeat, knowing she was right. " Fine." He shuffled his feet slowly until he was standing right in front of her. " Emiko, take-" Naruto's breath was knocked out of him when Emiko tackled him in a firm hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him against her as hard as she could. Naruto's eyes widened and his arms shout out to his sides. It had taken some time for him to get used to her as a girl, but eventually, they had become close. She had opened up alot once her mask was removed. Naruto could now even say that she was one of his best friends. One of the people that help him from slipping into the darkness that had once ruled Gaara's life. She was precious to him._

_" Thank you, Naruto." His blue eyes softened, hearing his friends broken voice say that to him. He breathed in deep before wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. They squeezed each other one last time. Though all she had said was thank you, he had understood the deeper meaning. He was the first friend Emiko had allowed herself to make in Konoha. She knew what was inside of him, but it never made a difference to her. In fact, Naruto discovered that it made her like him more. She confessed everything to him at one point. She explained Gaara to him, and how they used to be close friends._

_" I was her only link to her past." Naruto remembered. " I saved her from the loneliness of loosing the one friend she had, and she saved me from the loneliness of not having any." Sasuke had been the second friend she'd made...but he left._

_" Don't get weak now" He chuckled, breaking their hug. " Maybe i'll see you soon." His eyes blazed with determination. The wind picked up, tussling his golden hair. Emiko's own hair was thrown into the wind, dancing and flaring out beside her. Naruto smiled at her one last time before jumping away._

* * *

><p>The last moments of her life in Konoha played across her mind. "<em> I wonder how strong everyone's gotten.<em>" Emiko landed on the ground beside Temari and ran behind her. "_ Neji, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru...I never wanted any friends when I lived here, but after getting to know all of you...I wonder what could have been if Sasuke hadn't left."_

" Emiko." Emiko's head jerked up at Temari's voice. " were here."

Emiko froze in her tracks when the gates of Konoha finally came into view. How many times had she looked upon those gates with contempt when she returned from a mission? But now, Emiko's eyes shone with an excitement she hadn't felt in a while. Slowly, a huge grin spread across her face. Though the butterflies were going crazy in her stomach, all Temari could see was pure happiness on her face.

" It's been three years." She muttered.

Instead of the brutal heat of the desert, the forest was providing them with cool air. The scent of fresh grass and wild flowers was thick. Little animals that you would never see in the desert scurried by them. Why had she ever hated this place so much?

" Yo." Emiko's heart skipped a beat. Lazy drawl, hand held in the air like he really didn't care. The black, pineapple pony tail, and the drooping eyes. He was exactly how she remembered him. Just more...grown up. Definitely more grown up.

" SHIKAMARU!" He barely had any time to react before a blur of white collided into him. He felt a pair of arms wrap securely around his waist, while a small head pressed it's self against his chest. " I can't believe it's really you."

Shikamaru's eyes were still wide with shock, looking from Temari, to the girl in his arms, to Temari again. If he wasn't so shocked, he would have scowled at Temari when he saw the amusement in her eyes. Despite himself, he felt a small amount of heat rise to his cheeks. Who was this girl?

" Did you forget me?" Shikamaru gasped before wrenching the girl out of his grip to get a better look at her.

* * *

><p>" Hey, Emiko!" Choji jumped up from his spot on the ground and waved wildly at her. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his friends enthusiasm, but sat up to greet the girl.<p>

" Hi." A little boy ran ahead of her, latching onto Choji who promptly began wrestling playfully with him. Shikamaru scowled at the boy before turning his attention back to Jin-Emiko. She was Emiko now. Shikamaru was still struggling with the fact that Jin was really a girl. Instead of wearing that black outfit that only showed her eyes, Emiko was now dressed more girly. She wore a light green summer dress that was tight around her torso, but flared out around her hips. It ended just below her knees, still showing off a lot of her skin.

" Troublesome." He muttered, looking away when she sat next to him. He blushed when Emiko giggled at his response. It seemed he was the only one still having trouble with adjusting to her. Naruto didn't seem fazed at all, claiming to have known there was something off about Jin the whole time. Sakura and Ino had immediately stopped being so nice to her, while Ten-Ten and Neji seemed to be getting closer to her. Sasuke...well he was probably just happy to know he wasn't gay.

Shikamaru smirked at that thought, glancing at Emiko. She blinked at him before nervously smiling and running her hand through her hair. " I'm sorry for deceiving you."

Shikamaru almost missed her soft apology. He turned to stare at her, his eyes widening when he noticed the sad look on her face.

" I know...that keeping my identity hidden for so long was selfish of me. But please, don't-"

" You talk to much." Shikamaru clasped his hands behind his head and laid back down. Giant fluffy clouds lazily drifted over head. " It doesn't matter. Your still you, so don't worry about it." He closed his eyes and smirked. " Besides, if your going to apologize for anything, apologize for kicking my ass so much. It's unnerving to know a girl beat me."

" Shovanistic." She huffed, turning her head from him. Taking advantage of his eyes being closed, Emiko smiled softly. " Thank you."

" Whatever." Shikamaru stiffened and cracked open his eyes when he felt Emiko settle into the grass next to him. She had her arms spread out on either side of her, her eyes closed and a small smile gracing her lips. For the next hour, Choji played with Hiroshi while Emiko and Shikamaru watched the clouds in peace. Eventually, Choji came back to sit next to Shikamaru while Hiroshi laid down ontop of his sister, resting his back on her stomach. Shikamaru smirked again at the sight. The cold and mighty Jin was actually just a girl. And now, said girl was playing with her little brothers hands in the air, counting off his fingers and making him laugh.

" Why are you smiling pineapple head?"

Shikamaru's eye twitched when Hiroshi poked his face. " Shut it kid."

Hiroshi grabbed his cheeks and started pulling, quickly prompting Shikamaru to do the same thing.

" Pineapple!"

" Brat!"

* * *

><p>" E-Emiko?" Shikamaru couldn't believe it. He'd been to Suna so many times in the past three years, yet he'd never seen her. He just figured she'd moved on and given up on her friends from the leaf. However, as he looked her over, he noticed a difference in her. She seemed a lot stronger now. A more mature aura seemed to surround her. Not to mention she looked completely different. Three years had done wonders for her.<p>

" So you did forget? Jerk." Emiko glared at him before softening her features into a smile.

" Close your mouth and talk to the girl!" Temari smack Shikamaru over the head with her fan, sending him face first to the ground.

"Temari!" Emiko gasped and jumped back from his body. She glared at the blonde before crouching down to poke Shikamaru's head. " You awake?"

" Troublesome women." Shikamaru rolled over and stood up with a heavy sigh. " It's good to see you again, Emiko." Emiko stopped dusting herself off to blink at the lazy man. He smirked at her and put his hands in his pockets. " Thought you'd given up on us."

Emiko smiled sadly before breaking out into a grin. She scratched the back of her head, " I was really busy with training. I always found out to late that you were in Suna."

" Yeah, Gaara kept just about every guy away from her." Temari laughed when Shikamaru's eyes got wide and Emiko blushed a furious shade of red. " Their together now, did you know that?"

" What!" Shikamaru flinched away from the smaller girl who was now hanging her head in embarrassment. "Y-your with the Kazekage!"

"yes..."

Ten minutes later, when Shikamaru finally stopped twitching in shock...

" I can't believe this place hasn't changed at all." Emiko smiled up at the bright buildings.

" Yeah well...things have been alot quieter without you, Naruto, and Sasuke causing trouble." Temari glared at Shikamaru behind his back, than cast a worried glance at Emiko.

She puffed out her cheeks, " We weren't that bad! I wasn't at least. It's not my fault those two idiots couldn't stop fighting."

" Maybe, but after everyone found out you were a girl they fought even more. So technically, it is your fault."

" Naruto was just being a good friend! sasuke was the damn horny bastard!"

" Your still to crude for a women."

Temari watched in shock as Shikamaru and Emiko bickered back and fourth. Shikamaru was being his usual shovanistic self, while Emiko was acting...silly? She'd never seen her act like this! She was usually really sweet, quiet, or on the rare occasion her and Kankuro would catch her teasing Gaara. She'd never seen her, or Shikamaru for that matter, openly teasing someone else and being so loud.

" Pineapple!"

" Cross dresser!"

Temari couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing, stopping in the middle of the road and clutching her stomach. Shikamaru and Emiko stopped pressing their heads together in annoyance to turn and stare at her.

" What-"

" is she doing?"

Emiko and Shikamaru blinked at each other before inching away from the blonde. Temari's laughter finally died down, but a huge grin was still plastered on her face. " I get it now." She laughed, walking forward to put a hand on Emiko's head. The blond ruffled her hair, making Emiko close one eye and duck her head. Shikamaru and Emiko glanced at each other, than at Temari who was walking away, than back at each other. They both shuddered before following after her.

* * *

><p>Emiko sighed and crossed her arms behind her head. Temari and Shikamaru had ditched her to go to a meeting with the Hokage. Now she was just wandering around Konoha aimlessly. She passed through a small thicket of woods, smiling when she saw a group of kids practicing their aim.<p>

" It seems like it could have been yesterday." Emiko smiled softly at the memory.

_" Ne, Emiko-chan!" Emiko squeaked in surprise and fell back, her kunai clattering to the floor next to her. Naruto was grinning down at her, his hands on his hips. " Surprised you didn't I?"_

_Emiko blinked in surprise before grinning and standing back up. " Yeah."_

_Naruto stopped grinning and watched as she patted herself off. Her long, light brown hair was loose, flowing around her. The fishnet shirt she wore over her tube top was sliding off her shoulder, showing alot of her skin. A soft blush covered Naruto's cheeks as he quickly looked away. " I-I was gunna ask if you wanted to train together." He snuck a glance at her from the corner of his eyes._

_"...Are you blushing?"_

_Naruto fell over in shock. He quickly jumped back up and pointed a finger in Emiko's face. " W-W-What's wrong with you! I ask you to train and that's what you say! Don't point out such stupid things!" Naruto's face was beat red, little tick marks forming all over his face._

_" Hey, moron." Emiko stopped poking at Naruto's face to look over her shoulder at Sasuke. He had his hands in his pockets and his usually cocky look on his face._

_" Teme!" Naruto spat, crossing his arms and turning his head._

_Sasuke pushed Naruto out of his way and faced Emiko, who was glaring at him and clenching her jaw. " Fight me."_

_" No." Emiko gave him a cold glare before bending down to get her kunai. Naruto shouted out in surprise when Emiko's blade clashed with Sasuke's. " I said no." She reminded him, throwing him back. Sasuke skidded back a couple feet, grinning and holding his kunai up._

_" Should we use our hands or our jutsu?" he asked, spinning his kunai before putting it away._

_" I'm not fighting you." Emiko spat, turning her back to him. Naruto glanced nervously between the two and scratched the back of his head._

_" Ne, Emiko-chan..." She turned to face Naruto with a small smile on her face, causing him to blush all over again. Sasuke gave Naruto a dark glare while walking forward. " How come you never want to train with us anymore? It's been almost a month since we...found out your a girl," He blushed heavily at that last part, " and you've been avoiding us since."_

_Emiko's eyes widened before she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She kept her hand on her head, " I'm...sorry."_

_Both boys almost passed out from shock. Jin never apologized for anything._

_" I...was never planning on you finding out who I was-am." Emiko dropped her hand and held onto one arm while giving them a sheepish grin. " I really didn't want any friends here, since i'm not planning on staying." Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other before giving Emiko hard stares._

_Of course, naruto was the one who spoke. " You were just going to be alone the whole time?"_

_" I guess so." Emiko looked away from them, unable to bare the glares they were giving her._

_" Idiot." Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms._

_" Maybe." Emiko shrugged. She gasped when Sasuke's fist collided with her shoulder. She quickly flipped and kicked off a tree in order to dodge a kick from him. Naruto was shouting at Sasuke to stop, but his attacks kept coming._

_Emiko pushed off the ground with her hands, doing a couple quick hand seals and sending a bolt of lighting toward Sasuke. He dodged it and rushed forward, engaging her in a series of blows. Emiko managed to block all of them, sending him back with a quick kick to the ribs. Sasuke grunted, but quickly regained himself and rushed forward again. Both ninja were attacking each other so quickly that Naruto was getting dizzy by trying to keep up with them. While Naruto was laying on the ground with spirals in his eyes, Sasuke was slowly leading Emiko deeper into the woods._

_" Your not trying." Sasuke landed a hit on her stomach, sending her back against a tree._

_" I don't want to fight with you." She spat, grunting when slammed his hands down on either side of her head._

_" Why? The old you always spared with us. You used to be strong. Does showing us that your a women really make you that weak?" Sasuke and Emiko were both panting now. His body was pressed up against hers, keeping her from running away. They were the same height, making it easier for Sasuke to look her in the eye._

_" I-"_

_" Don't make up excuses."_

_Emiko glared back at him, holding his gaze. " I'm scared that i'll loose you guys too! I don't want to make another friend and just loose them again! He was counting on me, and now look at him! He KILLS PEOPLE FOR FUN!" Her voice finally broke, tears streaming down her face. " Dammit!" She shut her eyes and looked away._

_"...Emiko.." Sasuke's gaze softened. He was glad that moron wasn't around right now. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around Emiko, cradling her head with one hand while wrapping the other around her waist. She gasped in shock, making him tighten his hold on her. After several tense moments, Emiko rested her head on his shoulder._

_" I'm sorry." she muttered. Five minutes had passed before she finally stopped crying._

_" Don't worry about it. It would've been a problem if you were still Jin." Sasuke looked away and scoffed._

_Emiko blinked before breaking out in laughter. " Admit it! You were starting to get worried you were gay!"_

_" Crude women." Sasuke glared at her before turning his back to her. Emiko was to busy laughing to hear what he said next. " I'm glad your a girl."_

Emiko stared out over the lake with a blank stare. " Sasuke..." She narrowed her eyes. " What were you thinking when you left for him?" Emiko sighed before standing up. Temari and Shikamaru should be done soon. She was just about to head toward the Hokage's office when someone caught her eye. Two people actually. There were walking down the street, side by side, the girl laughing while the boy just nodded with a small smile on his face.

" NEJI! TEN-TEN!" Both people stopped dead in thier tracks and slowly looked toward the voice. They stared at the girl waving wildly at them for a few moments before giant smiles graced both their faces. Ten-Ten ran forward and jumped at Emiko while Neji just walked forward.

" I can't believe it's you!" Emiko laughed while Ten-Ten rubbed her cheek against hers with tears streaming down her face. " You never wrote!" Emiko yelped in pain and crouched down, holding her head.

She laughed nervously while Ten-Ten held up her fist. " Emiko." Both girls stopped and looked over at the calm man. While Ten-Ten pretty much looked the same, Neji had grown alot. Emiko stood up and gave him a small salute.

" Neji." They both smiled at each other. Emiko shut her eyes and groaned in annoyance when Neji ruffled up her hair.

" You didn't grow very much." Though he wasn't smirking, it was hard to miss the laughter in his voice. " You look better though."

Both Ten-Ten and Neji both smiled at Emiko while she smiled sadly. " It wouldn't get me anywhere to be sad all the time. I promised I would get strong enough to stand by his side."

" We'll have to spar sometime, so I can see this strength of yours." Neji crossed his arms, smirking at her.

" Neji!" Ten-Ten sighed before smiling apologetically at her friend. " She's only been here for like five minutes and your already challenging her to a fight."

"...Are you two dating yet?"

" WHAT!" Even Neji yelped in surprise and jumped back. They both looked at each other before jumping as far away as they could.

"Ha!" Emiko held her stomach as she doubled over in laughter. " That was great!"

Before either of the ninja could respond to Emiko's teasing, Temari appeared in front of Emiko. Neji and Ten-Ten immediately stopped messing around and came to stand next to thier friend. " Temari?" A fear Emiko hadn't felt in a long time started to spread through her heart.

Temari had been crying.

Temari never cried. Never.

" Emiko." Her voice was strained as fresh tears poured down her face.

Pain exploded in Emiko's heart. Her body shook so violently that she fell to her knees. Ten-Ten and Neji shouted for her, but thier voices were only a faint buzzing in the background. Purple eyes stared through the three, the light slowly starting to fade from them. All that, all that pain because of the next words Temari said.

" The Akutsuki defeated Gaara. He's gone."


	22. Sequel

**xxpaperheartxx here! **

I need your help! I'm not good at picking out titles for my stories! It takes me way longer than getting ideas for my stories. :( I would love it if you guys could give me some ideas! I name my stories after songs that pretty much describe the story. Like, Guardian Angel was named that because Emiko and Gaara were always swearing to protect each other no matter what.

The sequel is going to be about Emiko fighting to get back to Gaara. I don't want to ruin to much of it, but i'll tell you a little. Not the entire story, but some of it is going to be her trying to get away from Orochimaru and Sasuke, who have managed to kidnap her. She doesn't have any clue if Gaara is dead, or if Naruto managed to save him. Sota ends up appearing again, but the main idea of the story is Gaara and Emiko trying to get back to eachother.

So any songs that represent that would be appreciated! I'll try to get the sequel out as soon as possible!


End file.
